The Lessons A Hokage Needs to Know
by keyguardian
Summary: Naruto starts getting lessons from various people after he is chosen to become the Rokudaime Hokage, but he can't tell his friends! How will this work out? read and see.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer. Nothing you may recognize is mine. This is for no profit at all. No copyright infringement is intended on anyone or anything.

**The Lessons a Hokage Needs to Learn**

Prologue: Day of Destiny. Or Lesson Zero.

Naruto sighed and looked up at the wooden ceiling of his bedroom, and then he closed his Cerulean colored eyes and thought back on the activities of the day.

It had all started off ordinary enough. He had woken up, made himself some ramen, then met up with Sakura and kakashi Sensei for some team training, seeing as Tsunade-baa baa had decided that their team needed some serious R and R after two straight months of A through C ranked missions.

'Ah Well' thought Naruto, 'At least that leaves me more time to see Hinata.' Naruto started thinking about the date that the two had gone on after his team's training session. It had only been lunch at Ichiraku Ramen (Of Course) but these days any time they had together was precious, what with all the rebuilding that Kohona was having to do, not only within their own borders, but also with the other hidden villages that were scattered about.

Nowadays, all the former rookie nine (now mostly chunnin and Jounin) were being kept so busy, running missions and re-establishing relations with the rest of the world that if they saw each other twice within the same month it could almost be considered a miracle.

Naruto opened his eyes and gazed at the paper that was clenched in his right hand. It had been delivered by a suspiciously downtrodden Shizune only two hours beforehand.

_Naruto, please report to the __Hokages office at nine a.m. __t__omorrow_And that was all it said. 'This letter is almost too formal; I wonder what's going through that old hag's brain, making me an appointment without telling me what she wants to see me for.'

Naruto closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift off. Tomorrow was going to be interesting.

**NARUTONARUTONARUTO**

Tsunade gazed over the rim of her Sake bottle at the blonde haired boy, no she corrected herself, man standing at attention in front of her desk. 'Where does the time go' she had to question herself as she looked the young man over.

Naruto sure had aged well over the last couple years. He was now at the impressive height of six feet two inches and had ditched his orange jump suit for shinobi appropriate black pants and a black shirt, over which he placed a reddish-orangish jacket. His Hitai-Itae was strapped proudly around his forehead.

Naruto had also, in the intervening years, developed a quiet manner that almost didn't sit well with people when they compared the twenty-three year old to the twelve –year old that had almost not managed to graduate from the ninja academy for the third time. 'Ah well, war will do that for you.' Tsunade set down her sake and cleared her throat.

"Naruto!" She drew his wandering attention back onto her. "In deference to the hard work that you have done over the last year, and with permission (finally!) from the council of elders, you have been selected as a candidate for the Rokudaime Hokage." The wild-eyed look on the blondes whisker scarred face made Tsunade wish that she had a camera handy to take a picture of it.

"Your joking right, this is a joke. Please tell me this isn't a joke." Naruto bit out in a shaky voice, his eyes suspiciously wet. His dream, she was offering him his dream after so long.

Tsunade shook her head, and taking pity on the shell-shocked man, walked around the desk and made him sit down on one of the folding chairs that she had in supply. She took his hand and squeezed it hard.

"No Naruto, this isn't a dream. However," Tsunade felt Naruto tense beneath her fingers, she could almost see the blonde's thinking, there was always a catch where he was involved.

"However, before we announce the decision to the rest of the village, and your friends," she said with a warning tone in her voice, "we, that is the council and me, have decided that you need some instruction."

"Instruction?!" The incredulous shock was audible. She punched him in the head to make him shut up.

"Yes, instruction. From now on, in addition to your regular duties with your squad, you will come here when you're available and receive lessons from me, Shizune, and Jiraiya. And until we deem you ready, you are not to tell anyone that you are receiving these lessons. Is that understood?" Naruto visibly wilted beneath her hand.

"But, But…" He couldn't get the words out he was so consternated.

"I'm sorry Naruto,' She said in a soft-soothing voice 'but it's for the best really, just think how shocked your friends will be when they find out all that you've been doing in order to achieve your dream. And you get the privilege of telling Hinata yourself."

Naruto looked up at her with wide bright eyes, glanced at the clock on the back wall, then jumped out of the chair with almost super-human motion. "Shit, Hinata. I was supposed to meet her for a date twenty minutes ago." He raced for the door.

Tsunade hollered after him "Naruto, report here tomorrow after your team training." She heard him cursing all the way down the stairs. 'And then again,' Tsunade thought as she sat back down and picked up the sake bottle, 'it's good to known not everything is changed so easily.'

**NARUTONARUTONARUTO**

So that's it. I was reading some Naruto fanfiction and this idea worked its way into my head. I've read the fan fiction, but seen very little of the actual anime and read pitifully few of the Manga so if anything's glaringly wrong, review and let me know. Also review and tell me what you think a hokage needs to know. I need ideas to continue. Or just review in general. Many Thanks. KG


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer. Nope, nothing is still mine. Also, Thanks to everyone who read the first chapter. And with that, have fun reading the next one. On with the show!

**The Lessons a Hokage Needs to Learn**

Chapter One: Lesson One. The art of being on time.

Naruto ran quickly through the streets of Kohona, bumping into people who were doing their daily shopping, jumping over little kids who were playing tag in the street, all in an effort not to be any more than thirty minutes late for the breakfast date that he had arranged for him and Hinata to go on that day. He dashed around a corner, weaved around some merchants who were talking about cabbages on the side of the street and screeched to a halt at his destination.

"Hey Hinata!" Hinata, who had been standing to one side of the building (a café that she had chosen to eat at because of it's charm and distance from the any Hyuuga in general) with a slightly worried look, turned relieved, pupiless white eyes, in the direction he had appeared from. A smile made its way onto her face. "Naruto," she said with a relieved sigh in her voice, "I was getting worried."

He joined her at the side of the building. "Sorry about that. I was called into the Hokage's office unexpectedly." He clasped his hands behind his head and offered her what he hoped was an apologetic smile.

The worried look etched itself back onto her face. "Is everything alright?" Her voice took on a reserved tone that spoke volumes about what she was thinking. She was afraid that he and Team kakashi were being deployed again.

Naruto looked at Hinata with a slightly helpless feeling. He knew that everyone's recent separation was taking the hardest toll on her; she really relied on, and needed, the closeness that they had with their friends. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders reassuringly. "Everything is fine. Tsunade-Baachan just had something to talk to me about that's all." He grabbed her hands and dragged her along into the restaurant. "Now then, weren't we supposed to be eating?" He questioned her in a light tone when she tried to pull out of his grasp. "Cause I for one am starving."

Hinata looked up at him and, giving up her futile struggle for a minute, nodded into his shoulder, her cheeks slightly red at the closeness between them.

**NARUTONARUTONARUTO**

The Next Day

"Achoo!" Naruto rubbed his hand across his nose in an attempt to displace the dust that had been kicked up when he picked up the box full of files. He looked up at Shizune who was standing in the light coming from the open door that led up from the basement. "Remind me why I have to do this again?" He managed to choke out before he sneezed once again. "Achoo!"

Shizune set down the pitcher of water that she was carrying and walked over to where Naruto was. She started to pat him down to get rid of the dirt that had gotten caked on his clothes and body over the course of the five hours that he had been in the building.

"We've already been over this Naruto," She brushed his arm off extra hard for emphasis, "The Hokage thinks that learning the filing system for the various missions will help you to become more organized, and it will also serve the purpose of helping to familiarize yourself with the various mission levels and who to send what and where."

"Humph! That just means the Tsunade-Baachan doesn't want to do this herself." Naruto stepped away from Shizune and ran his fingers through his hair. Shizune smiled at the sight. After all, it wasn't everyday that Naruto had his hair dust streaked and sticking up in odd places, even he managed (somehow) to be cleaner than that on most ordinary days. She walked over and picked up the pitcher of water and poured him a glass.

"Anyway, you're done for the day. Go home and take a shower." She handed him the glass of water and shoved him toward the door. "And remember, not a word of this to anyone."

Shizune heard his disconsolate mutters all the way out the door. She looked around and shuddered. If the mess that Naruto had managed to make was any indication then he really needed the help. As if in agreement with her thoughts, one of the piles of folders fell over and spilled papers onto the dusty floor.

**NARUTONARUTONARUTO**

"Hey Naruto!" Naruto looked over his shoulder at his frantically waving teammate. He nodded to Sakura as she drew up alongside him. "Me and Lee wanted to know if…" she trailed off as she finally got a good look at him. She gave him a curious once over. "What happened to you?"

Naruto looked down at himself. He looked even worse in the light than he had in the basement.

"Hee hee," He grinned, "nothing. Just some training I was doing." He shrugged it off. Sakura looked him up and down speculatively. "If you're sure…well then, me and Lee wanted to know if you and Hinata wanted to go on a double date to the movies tonight." Naruto looked up at the time on the clock tower. "When?"

"In an hour." She started to walk back in the opposite direction. "Oh, and Naruto?" She looked him over again, "please get cleaned up before then." And with that she took off.

**NARUTONARUTONARUTO**

It was full dark outside when the movie let out. The four friends walked down the road toward the center of town in relative silence. Their shoes hitting the road the only indication that they were progressing anywhere.

Finally, the silence was broken when they all reached the point where they would have to split up and go to their respective residences.

Hinata gave Naruto a quick hug, bowed to the Sakura and Lee, murmured a soft good-bye and took off for the Hyuuga compound.

Sakura bowed back to her, turned and pecked Lee on the cheek and turned to go home too. She was half-way down the street before she waved to the both of them. Lee and Naruto nodded to her once more and she disappeared around a corner.

Lee and Naruto were left in silence once more.

"So Naruto," Lee asked when he was sure that no one could hear them. "Have you heard anything recently about project J?"

Naruto looked at lee and shook his head. "Come on Lee, you know were not supposed to talk about that. You know as much about it as I do." Not entirely true Naruto thought but as much as he was allowed to tell him. Lee nodded and took a step away.

"Alright then Naruto, I'll see you around." Lee took off and left Naruto to walk back to his apartment in silence.

**NARUTONARUTONARUTO**

Alright. I know I said the chapter would be out in a couple of days, but oh well. As always please review. Thanks. KG


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Nothings mine, I'm just borrowing it.

**The Lessons a Hokage Needs to Know**

**Chapter Two. Or ****the**** art of o****rganization.**

**NARUTONARUTONARUTO**

Naruto sighed and put the folder back in the box. He had been at this for two weeks already and he was nowhere near finishing. He was also bored out of his mind and antsy as he still wasn't used to sitting and doing activities for hours on end; it just wasn't in his nature. He was a free spirited, energetic, get up and go type of person, with very little patience, so having to sort-out papers was basically a slow torture for him.

It was always the same thing; open the box, glance in boredom at the files (though if he was entirely truthful with himself it was rather interesting to read some of them, not that he'd tell Shizune that) make sure they were all in the right order for date, mission level, and jounin sensei, then slam the lid back on and find the proper wall to put it against, preferably without raising anymore dust than was necessary.

On the upside, he now knew who to get his revenge on when he became Hokage as every scrap of paper that held petitions for his immediate banishment and or execution, or every action that had ever been taken, or that people had tried to be take against him, were all catalogued and stuffed into the three boxes that he had just finished re-organizing and putting away. Along with all other information pertaining to him in some way. On the downside, he still had about half of the room to clear out, clean up and put in order.

'Three boxes,' Naruto thought, glancing again at the boxes piled up on the back wall with his name clearly written on the front of each one. 'It's amazing to think that people cared that much at all.'

He mentally shook off his lingering wonder, turned his attention to the container still sitting at his feet and started flipping expertly through the files while repeating a familiar mantra in his head. 'Brown, green, yellow, red, white, black.' 'Brown, green, yellow, red, white, black.' 'Yep,' thought Naruto as he pulled up another grimy folder, 'I'm bored as heck.'

**NARUTONARUTONARUTO **

"Is he down there again?"

Hokage secretary number one looked up from the plants he was watering. "Who?"

Hokage secretary number two sighed. "That demon-boy, what's his name, Naruto Uzamaki."

"Oh, him." Hokage secretary number one put the watering can down on a conveniently placed desk. "Yes, and you know Shizune said to leave the boy alone."

"Still," Hokage secretary number two said speculatively, "I wonder what he's doing down there?"

Hokage secretary number one was about to comment when Tsunade walked out of her office. She walked up to them.

"Can one of you please summon Team Kakashi and have them meet me in my office immediately?" Tsunade turned and went back into her office without waiting for a reply.

**NARUTONARUTONARUTO**

Naruto blinked in the light that always seemed to be present this high up in the Hokage's tower and tried to shake the stars out of his eyes. After spending so much time in the semi-perpetual dark of the basement his eyes were becoming sensitive to the light. He blinked again, this time to clear his watery eyes, and looked up when Kakashi and Sakura walked through the door.

"Oh good, your all here." Tsunade put down a piece of paper that she had been reading. "I hate to end your vacation so abruptly, but there's been a development in an investigation that Suna has been conducting and the Kazekage has requested that you, personally, be sent as backup." Tsunade picked the piece of paper back up. "This will be a quick-assist C-class mission. You will probably only be gone a couple of days. A week at the most." The Hokage pushed the paper into a folder and handed it to Kakashi. "Any questions?" she looked around and when they all shook their heads in the negative, she said "Good. You will leave in an hour. Dismissed."

Naruto heaved a silent sigh and followed the others out. Somehow or other he knew he would be filing that folder when he and his team got back.

**NARUTONARUTONARUTO**

"So you have to go." It wasn't a question.

Naruto dropped his hands at his side and looked at Hinata. He felt so useless whenever they had to part ways like this for missions. All he wanted to do at this moment was wrap her in his arms and keep her safe. 'But how can I keep her safe from her own insecurities?' Naruto had been grappling with this particular question ever since they had started dating. He had yet to figure out how to allay her fears. 'And anyway, how does one fix years of damage made by one's own family?' Naruto pushed those thoughts aside forcefully and re-focused his attention on the beautiful kunoichi standing before him.

"It's only for a couple of days. And when I get back we can spend one whole day together. Alright?" He walked over to Hinata and tilted her chin up. "Now come on," Naruto goaded her. "Let's see that gorgeous smile of yours."

Hinata put a tentative grin on her face that broke into a full-fledged smile when Naruto swung her around so she was lying in his arms and kissed her.

**NARUTONARUTONARUTO**

**The next day-Nightfall**

Team Kakashi looked up from their campfire light when they heard the footsteps heading for them. Temari jammed her iron fan into the ground and promptly sat around the fire. She looked at Kakashi and nodded her head in acknowledgement. "Hatake kakashi." She looked over at where Sakura and Naruto were talking quietly. "Naruto Uzamaki, Sakura Haruno. I thank you all for coming so promptly."

"Hey, no problem." Naruto said. "So what is it exactly that you need help with? Lady Hokage didn't give us the mission paticulars before we left. All she could say was that you guys were investigating something and requested our help." Naruto stopped talking when he noticed that all three of his companions were looking at him incredulously. He shifted uncomfortably under their gazes. "What?"

Sakura audibly closed her gaping mouth. "Naruto, in all the time that I've known you, you've never, not once, called Tsunade-Sensei by any respectable name."

"Oh." Naruto blushed slightly. 'Damn, now how am I supposed to get out of this one? I can't tell them the truth, apart from the fact that I've been forbidden to by the elders, they would all laugh if they knew how Shizune has been punishing me every time I've disrespected the old hag.' Naruto shivered. After all the times that he had been lectured and made to write lines (I will not disrespect the Hokage, I will not disrespect the Hokage) over and over for the last two weeks he was almost fearful of disrespecting Tsunade out loud now, in case it managed to get back to Shizune somehow and he had to endure another logical lecture on why he shouldn't do it, and another hour writing lines. 'Those stupid punishments of hers. I almost wish she would just hit me instead. It would be easier to take. '

"Naruto?" Naruto snapped out of his thoughts and refocused his eyes. Sakura, Temari, and Kakashi were looking at him with slight concern in their eyes. Apparently he had taken too long to answer Sakura's inquiry. Naruto put a smile upon his whiskered face and gave a nervous chuckle.

"Well, you know, it was just time to start calling Tsunade-Hime by her title, that's all." He tried to make light of it, his second use of a respectful title in the same night causing the remaining Shinobi to catch each others eyes imperceptibly. "So Temari," He forcibly brought an end to the conversation by turning to the Sand-Nin. "About this mission were supposed to be on?" Naruto looked at her expectantly. Temari visibly brushed away her curiosity.

"What? Oh, yes, well Suna-Nin have been tracking the paths of some outlaws that have been passing through the region lately. There is reason to believe that some of them might be operating out of the Land of Fire, thus why Gaara has requested that this be a joint Suna-Kohona operation."

Kakashi nodded. "So where are these outlaws at the moment?" Temari looked toward the distant mountains.

"Currently, they are in an encampment on the other side of the mountain ridge. The last report that came in said that these people would most likely settle down for the night and begin traveling in a northerly direction through one of the numerous ravines in the morning. What we are most concerned about is the one ravine that runs all the way to the border. If they get there then there will be little that we can do to stop these outlaws."

"And if you can't kill them here then what's to stop them just traveling through all the countries and killing innocent merchants or civilians?" Temari looked over at Sakura. "Exactly."

"Well then we'll just have to stop them before they get to this ravine won't we." Naruto stood up and brushed himself off. The others got up as well. "Hai."

**NARUTONARUTONARUTO**

Sakura concentrated on the back of her blond haired teammate as he ran just ahead of her along the tree tops. Her thoughts drifted distractedly over the topic that she just couldn't let go of. 'I wonder why he called Tsunade-sensei Lady Hokage instead of Tsunade baa-baa?'

"Is something bothering you?" Sakura looked to her side as kakashi pulled alongside her. She nodded as she hopped onto another branch. "Yeah. Naruto. He's just been so…I don't know, different?" she tried another word. "Distant? Lately it seems as if he's always doing something after our joint training."

Kakashi glanced coolly at her with his right eye. "Maybe it's something that you don't need to be informed about?" Kakashi tried to gently suggest (well as gently as he could anyway).

Sakura looked at him. "Do you know what he's doing kakashi-Sensei?"

Kakashi shook his head. "No I do not. However I have been informed that he has been seen a lot in the vicinity of the Hokage's tower when he has said he has supposedly been training"

"The Hokage's tower?! But what would he be doing over there?"

"Again, I do not know. Maybe it's just training like he's been saying all along." You could tell by his voice that he didn't believe Naruto's story either.

Sakura narrowed her eyes green eyes in determination. "Well whatever it is, I will find out about it." 'And then I will pound him into the ground for keeping it from me!' Inner Sakura screamed and clenched her fist in excitement, her hair visibly blowing in the fire of the excitement that the violent thought always seemed to conjure up.

Kakashi didn't know it, but he had just sparked the flames of what would become Sakura's almost relentless campaign to find out what secret kept Naruto trudging to the Hokage's tower every week.

'Naruto, I will find out what's going on.' And with that resolve running through her veins she increased her speed to catch up to her teammate.

**NARUTONARUTONARUTO**

**The day after that-Early Morning**

"Is that everyone?" Team kakashi swept the battle field once more to look for anymore enemy movement. Temari walked up to them out of the carnage of broken bodies and mangled and burning carts "Yes, that is everyone. Suna once again thanks you for your help in completing this mission."

"No problem." Naruto was about to walk over and re-join Sakura, who had wandered over to see if any of the Suna-Nin needed medical assistance, when he noticed Temari staring hard at him. "Something wrong Temari?" It wasn't like the sand juonichi to be hesitant about anything.

Temari reached down and pulled a scroll out of her belt. "I'm sorry to not tell you this before, but there was one other reason that Gaara requested your specific help on this mission." Temari handed the scroll to Kakashi.

"Yeah and what's that?"

Temari stared hard into Naruto's eyes. Her next words felt like a punch to the stomach.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

**NARUTONARUTONARUTO**

Well. That's it. Chapter two down. Like every other time, please, PLEASE review. Thanks. And if you have any requests, questions, or anything you want me to include in the story, review and let me know. KG


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer-Nope I still make no money writing this fanfic. Rats.

This chapter is dedicated to A Forgotten Fairy because (his/hers/their?) Review made me laugh. Also thanks to anyone else who read or reviewed the story. It's greatly appreciated. And now, onward!

**The Lessons a Hokage Needs to Know**

**Chapter Three****-Introspection**

**NARUTONARUTONARUTO**

**Naruto-Suna, Kazekage's Office**

There would always be some things that would forever stick out in Naruto's memory, even long after the events took place. Of course he would always remember the day that he found out about the Kyuubi. _T__hat_would be almost impossible to forget, even if it hadn't been the day that he managed, by complete chance, to pass the Ninja Academy exam (finally), and he always had fond of thinking back to the time that he and Hinata had shared their first true kiss. Naruto felt shivers of pleasure course through his body at the thought, even after so long. Yes,_ that_ was truly a pleasant thought. And then there was the only time he had ever, _ever_, broken a promise that he had made to someone.

------------------------------------------------------------

**Flashback**

**N****aruto and Sasuke –Kohona Forest,**** Right before the f****inal battle**

"Sasuke." Naruto wheezed out and collapsed to the forest floor, exhausted with the effort of having chased the Uchiha prodigy so far.

Sasuke leaned back against a handy tree breathing heavily. He wasn't doing any better than Naruto. Physically at least. Both boys were blood and sweat soaked, with ripped clothes, and prominent wounds. Naruto knew that he would very likely have to have Sakura look at his leg when he got back. It was sprained at the very least. Naruto stared hard at his opponent, feeling nothing but contempt for the figure before him.

Sasuke stared back at him, almost daring him to move. "Would you kill me then?" The question was arrogant. Just the kind of sentence that you could imagine the Uchiha traitor uttering.

Naruto shook of the double vision that he was currently experiencing. "No. I won't. I promised Sakura that I would bring you back to her. I can't do that if you're dead."

"Silly Naruto." Sasuke pushed away from the tree and turned toward his attention to the muffled noises of the skirmishes happening all around the former teammates. He glanced back at Naruto with a cock of his head. "You really shouldn't make promises that you can't keep."

"And what," Naruto gathered his will power and stood up slowly with twinges of pain in his lower body. His lungs felt as if they were on fire. 'My wounds must be bad if even the Kyuubi can't heal them fully.' "Makes you think that I can't keep this promise?"

Sasuke let out a bark of derisive laughter and turned to him. "You can barely stand up; much less engage in an actual fight. You've pushed yourself too far dobe."

Thinking back on it later, Naruto wouldn't know if it was Sasuke's use of the term 'dobe' or something that the Kyuubi No Kitsune had devised , but he suddenly felt angrier then he had ever felt before, and his vision clouded over.

_NARUNARUNARU_

**Kohona Woods-Two hours l****ater**

"Naruto?' He knew that voice.

"Naruto? Naruto, wake up!" And he knew the hand that had just slapped his face. Sakura. He opened his eyes and found himself looking into Sakura's beautiful jade green orbs.

Sakura, seeing that he was conscious propped him up with the help of another medic-nin. "Why did you just take off like that? Stupid! What if something had happened to you?" His heart dropped into his stomach when he heard the emotions that tinged her voice. Blind panic. Fear and worry. He made his choice in that moment.

Naruto grinned up at her slightly (well, as much as he was able to with a bruise covering what felt like all the right half of his face.) "Sorry Sakura. I took off after one of the enemy ninja. Thought I saw someone I knew."

The green chakra disappeared from around Sakura's hands and she pushed her fingers into Naruto's ankle to feel for anymore swelling. "Who?" She asked in a subdued tone. Anyone who Naruto knew that wasn't an ally didn't tend to make it out of a confrontation with him alive and it was obvious that he had fared the worst in this particular instance.

Naruto closed his eyes and uttered words to his long-time teammate that would come to haunt him in later times when he was alone with his thoughts. "No one Sakura. Just some random ninja who I mistook for..." Naruto stopped speaking abruptly when he realized he didn't know what to say. He couldn't very well say because the person reminded him of Sasuke (even if it actually _had_ been Sasuke). And anyway, what do you say to a person when you've just broken your word to them? Sorry? Sorry for what? She wouldn't know. Never. He was not going to tell her his ultimate shame.

"For who Naruto?" Sakura trailed off her question when there was an explosion not too far ahead in the woods.

"Damn! They must have gotten past our perimeter." Naruto stood up on his (still shaky) feet and ran off in the direction of the flames with Sakura and her medic-nin partner providing the rear guard as the three rushed to help what was left of the sentries scattered around as the last defense of Kohonagakure.

_NARUNARUNARU_

As Naruto rammed a Rasengan towards Orochimaru's body he thought back to his frantic forest fight with Sasuke Uchiha.

_NARUNARUNARU_

"Naruto you coward! Letting the Kyuubi control you like that! You said you weren't going to kill me! And here I thought Naruto Uzamaki didn't go back on his word!" Sasuke taunted the before diving out of the way of the enraged blond, who was now dressed in the Demon Fox's Cloak with nine-tails prominently waving behind his crouched form.

Naruto gathered more chakra into his hand and hurled his fist towards Sasuke, who was now backed up against two trees.

_NARUNARUNARU_

'In a way it's a good thing actually' thought Naruto as he delivered another crushing blow to Orochimaru's midsection, conscious of himself for the first time in his demon cloaked state, Reveling in the power that he had access to but had never been able to appreciate before. 'He taught me how to control the cloak.'

_NARUNARUNARU_

Naruto lowered a clawed hand that had stopped just inches from Sasuke's face.

"I won't. I said I wouldn't and wont. I won't kill you." The Demon's Chakra gradually dissipated from around Naruto's body as he tightly reined his anger back in.

"Sasuke" He said in an emotion laden voice "Leave."

Sasuke looked at Naruto with red-colored eyes.

Naruto collapsed onto his hands and knees. "Leave Damn-it! Go on, get out of here!"

And Naruto lost consciousness.

**End Flashback**

-----------------------------------------------------------

Naruto brought his thoughts back to the here and now and he stared at the wood grain pattern that was visible on the Kazekage's desk.

'Sasuke' Naruto growled low in his throat and finally gave into the tears that had pooled around the corner of his eyes.

**NARUTONARUTONARUTO**

**Sakura-Suna-Random e****atery**

Her tea had gotten cold. Not that it mattered much. She took another swig of the drink. She hated cold tea; it was like drinking expired milk. All bitter and weird tasting.

"You sure are taking this hard." Sakura snapped her head around to glare at the person who had so callously uttered those words. Temari was standing behind her chair with an impassive look on her face.

"Go away Temari." Sakura turned back to staring at the tea leaves swirling around inside her cup.

"I'm sorry Sakura, but the Kazekage has assigned me the task of looking after you, Naruto and kakashi while you are within the boundaries of Suna. I would be remiss in my duties if I left you here alone." That said, Temari sat down across from Sakura and searched her with her eyes. "Is this news about Sasuke really that bad? From what I understand he has been missing for some years now."

Sakura heaved a long suffering sigh. "Almost ten years. In fact, I was the last person to see him before he took off from our village." Sakura took another gulp of her drink and grimaced. "I ran to Naruto upset and crying. Naruto promised me that he would bring Sasuke back to me." The pink haired woman slammed her teacup down hard enough to spill most of it over the side, with some splashing onto her gloves and shirt, no that she noticed. "Damn him! Every time I think the world has moved on, that _I've _moved on, Sasuke Uchiha always has to mess it up somehow! It's not fair. I thought I had put him behind me after the war ended, I was content, in a happy relationship, I have a good career, but now…" Sakura was so upset that she couldn't say anymore.

Temari looked at Sakura sympathetically. As someone who had witnessed this ninja's struggle to get over the baggage of her past first hand, she could honestly say she that she had never seen her pink haired counterpart so undone before. Temari stood up decidedly.

"Sakura, I need to find out where Kakashi is. If you'll come with me, then after we find him we can proceed to Garaa's office, collect Naruto and see if you can leave tonight. I will personally go with you to the Leaf Village and explain everything to the Tsunade-Sama.

Sakura pushed her chair back and followed Temari out the door. "You only want to go back to Kohona to see Shikamaru." Sakura shook her head as she said this.

The older blond could only smile as she heard the comment.

**NARUTONARUTONARUTO**

**Kakashi- Suna-****Someplac****e**** with s****unlight**

Kakashi had to stop reading in the middle of his sentence when a shadow blocked the light that had taken him all of ten seconds to find. The cyclopic ninja looked up when the shadow didn't move itself. Temari and Sakura were gazing at him impatiently. He put his finger in the book to save his place and acknowledged their presence. "Sakura, Temari. What can I do for you?" He said pleasantly, even though it was abundantly clear that what he really wanted was for them to go away so that he could bury himself inside the pages of his book once more.

Sakura thought back to when he had done this during other situations and other times in other lands. When asked by either of his students why he didn't pay more attention to the things going on around him, he had always claimed that reading helped him to think more clearly, and thus be more successful in his endeavors. 'Well too bad Kakashi-Sensei. I need your full attention at the moment.' And Sakura did something that she had resorted to only once before in her time knowing the perpetually late Ninja. She ripped his book right from his hand and threw it to the ground where it found a convenient puddle of mud to land in. Splat.

**NARUTONARUTONARUTO**

**Team kakashi****-Kazekage's Office**

"You are prepared to go them Temari?" Temari nodded while Naruto, a little puffy-eyed, Sakura, with flecks of tea stains on her gloves, and Kakashi, his usual orange book a little dirtier than usual (Pun intended) stood by with their packs on, clearly eager to get started on the road home.

Temari started speaking again." Yes I will accompany Team Kakashi back to Fire Country."

Garaa nodded and handed her two scrolls. "Very well, then please deliver these scrolls to her ladyship, the Godaime Hokage while you are there." Temari took the scrolls and added it them to her pack, bowed respectfully to her brother, and started ushering the Leaf Nins out of the office.

"Oh and Naruto?" Naruto stopped at Garaa's call

"Yeah?"

Something like understanding passed between the two men and Naruto accepted the comfort that Garaa was trying to offer him.

"Good Luck in your quest."

**NARUTONARUTONARUTO**

That's Chapter Three down. Reviews are always welcome. Hint, Hint.


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Disclaimer: None of this is mine. I just borrow it to play with. No copyright infringement is intended. 

Thanks to everyone who read the last chapter and a special thanks to Studebaker1960 for their review! And now…

**The Lessons a Hokage Needs to Know**

**Chapter Four****-All together again**

**NARUTONARUTONARUTO**

Tsunade looked at the four people standing on the other side of her desk and closed her eyes in resignation. 'Of every single possible thing that could have happened on their mission, this, of all things, had to.' She had just finished hearing the report of how the team's mission had progressed from the routine clean-up of the band of thieves, to the rest they had taken in Suna before proceeding back home. What had surprised her however was Temari's presence. The blond Sand-Nin was a welcome ally and part-time member of the Leaf Village, but hadn't been scheduled to be in Kohona again until the end of the month. Temari had handed her the Kazekage's correspondence and then proceeded to explain why three of her Jounin had the most shell-shocked expressions on their faces, which in turn had shocked her. 'Sasuke Uchiha, so you finally resurface.' After hearing Temari's explanation of the events surrounding their joint-mission all she had wanted to do was knock back a bottle of Sake and drown her headache in an even bigger headache. 'Ah well.'

She looked down the line of assembled bodies. "Is that all you have to report Kakashi? Sakura? Naruto?" All three ninja nodded their heads. "Very well then. Temari, your usual apartment should be waiting." She handed pay vouchers to Sakura and kakashi. "Sakura, kakashi, I appreciate the work you continue to do for Kohona. Thank you for sacrificing some of your vacation time to aid the Wind Country. Now." She turned her full gaze on Naruto. "I would like to speak to Naruto. Alone."

The other occupants of her office were visibly startled and intrigued by this announcement, but, being Ninja, collected themselves in almost the same instant and exited the room, some more reluctantly than others. Tsunade watched them go with apprehensive thoughts.

"Naruto." She questioned the still blond when the door had closed. "What do you know about project J?"

"Eh?" well that obviously wasn't a question that he was expecting. "Well…" He scrunched up his face in thought. "Project J is an S-Class secret project that was instigated by all the Kages of the five great shinobi nations after the war ended. Its purpose was, and still is, to catalogue all of the Bijuu, and the Jinchuuriki."

Tsunade nodded her head. "That's exactly right. But do you know who we have had doing the actual work on the project?"

Naruto shook his head negatively, then his blue eyes widened in realization. "No…" It came out like a mangle jumble of words.

Tsunade studied the Sake saucer set by her elbow. "I'm afraid so." Naruto looked at her. His expression was a mixture between disbelief, anger, sorrow, and pain. 'Probably betrayal actually.' Tsunade trudged onward. "Sasuke Uchiha has been traveling through the countries and documenting the histories of the great-tailed beasts."

Naruto looked at her with turbulent eyes. "So… all this time you knew. You knew he was alive all this time!?"

Tsunade took another longing glance at her Sake. "Yes I knew. In fact it was I who recommended that he be put on this assignment. It was perfect. I needed a shinobi who was good at what they did. And anyway, who better to document dead legends than a legendary dead man? As you can imagine the other Kage's were more skeptical."

Naruto looked at her aghast. 'OF COURSE THEY WERE MORE SCEPTICAL! THIS IS SASUKE UCHIHA WERE TALKING ABOUT HERE!" After all who hadn't heard about the red-eyed avenger? He had decimated full units of shinobi on all sides without any care in his mind but one. Destroying Itachi Uchiha.

Tsunade groaned as her temples throbbed at the sudden explosion of noise. "Naruto! Calm down! Yes I've known that he was alive. But so have you!" She pointed a finger at him accusingly.

Naruto's eyes widened even further if it was possible, and all color drained from his face. "How could you possibly know that?" He choked out quietly.

"Naruto. You don't think that I would send someone on a mission without knowing everything involved with it now do you? I'm fully aware of the fact that you almost killed him in the forest. In fact, he told me of it himself as I was healing him when you were off fighting the last of the Akatsuki."

Naruto stared hard at her again, this time in blank disbelief. "You dumb woman! I have whole lists of times where you have acted without knowing every single detail! And do you know how much trouble it causes? If you'd only read things more carefully, payed more attention, then everything would be better! And you _healed _him?! What were you thinking?" Naruto was breathing heavily at the end of his rant.

"Yes well." Tsunade had been taken aback by the blondes quick emotion change. 'So much for a quiet, obedient manner.' "Be that as it may. Very few people are aware of Sasuke's continued existence and it will stay that way. Naruto, I don't know why the Kazekage decided to break code and tell you about him, but it is up to you to figure out why. It is your mission alone. You will get no help but what is freely offered. I will say this though. I helped him because he asked."

"He asked?" The utter astonishment in his voice echoed around the room eerily.

"Yes he asked, very politely too. You managed to beat him up pretty severely, by the way. He also informed me that you let him go when I asked him what had happened to put him in such a rough shape. Immersed in the Foxes power though you were, _You _chose not to kill him then. In doing so, you essentially chose his fate for him in that instance. And as I trust your judgement, I had to agree with your decision."

Naruto looked at Tsunade in something akin to shock and wonder. "Had to…"

Tsunade nodded decisively. "Had to."

**NARUTONARUTONARUTO**

"Lady Hokage says not to tell anyone that Sasuke's alive." Were the first words out of Naruto's mouth when he met his team at the entrance to the Hokage's tower. "She says it's an S-Class secret."

Kakashi nodded. "I expected as much. If it were to get around that Sasuke was still alive the peace we worked so long for would be ruined. The question is however" He turned to his two pupils. "Will you be able to keep this a secret? What exactly will you do with this information?"

Sky blue eyes clashed with sea green as the teammates assessed one another. It was Sakura who broke the battle of wills playing out between them. "Sensei, I think I speak for both of us when I say that no one will ever find out through us that Sasuke is alive."

**NARUTONARUTONARUT****O**

'So Garaa, you knew all this time.' Naruto walked down the well trod street and sighed. 'Why didn't you tell me?' His thoughts were agonized. If Garaa of all people had known that Sasuke was alive, and all the other Kages as well, then who else was privileged with this knowledge? How many more people knew of the story between him and Sasuke?"

"Hey Naruto?''

"Yeah Sakura?"

"What happens now? I mean, nothing changes right? Sasuke being alive doesn't change the last ten years. He's alive or he's dead, nothing changes. Not at all."

Naruto looked at Sakura. She had said that with such a meek and downtrodden voice that made his heart feel as if it had been pierced with multiple kunai. He didn't know what to do to comfort her, so he reverted to an old favorite. Naruto grabbed her hand and tugged her along.

"Come on Sakura! Let's go get some ramen!"

**NARUTONARUTONARUTO**

"So there you are. The Hokage said you were back in town, but we expected you to show up hours ago."

"Huh?" Naruto couldn't form words for the wonderful sight before him. Hinata sitting at a stool in Ichiraku's, eating a bowl of pork ramen. His two favorite things in one place. Hinata and steaming hot ramen. He couldn't help but smile. Maybe things were starting to look up?

"Hinata, and Lee. What are you two doing here?"

A feminine voice called out from the side. "Hey don't forget us now."

Naruto looked at the speaker and chuckled. "And how in the world could I forget about you Ino? Kiba," A dog barked up at him. "And Akamaru too, hello. Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Shino," He turned to the only other customer stuffing his face. "Chouji. You're all here too? What's the occasion?"

Ino offered the explanation to them. "Well, me and Hinata were talking and then we realized that if you two returned then the rookie nine would all be together in the village for the first time in over a year."

'And I," At this point Tenten continued the conversation. "Decided that if we were all going to be together again that we needed to celebrate. Of course we didn't know where you were…"

"And we didn't want to go all around the town looking for you." This time it was Neji of all people who took up the dialogue. "So…"

"We decided to wait in the one place that it was guaranteed that you would turn up in." Ino finished the conversation.

"And they decided that Shino, me and Chouji all needed to come along with them. How bothersome." Shikamaru rubbed the back of neck and resumed leaning against the counter.

Naruto's face broke into a brilliant smile. And even Sakura looked happier.

"By the way, how was your mission? You went to assist Suna right? Something about bandits?"

Naruto glanced nervously at Sakura, who, despite the pain he knew she was feeling, was being surprisingly strong. He rubbed the back of his head. 'Eh he, well it was a mission. Nothing too special happened. Right Sakura?"

"Huh?" Sakura visibly snapped out of her thoughts. "Yeah. Nothing at all. Just a bunch of weak guys who smelled of booze." Sakura looked down again with a sigh, and then perked up instantly. "So. We going to get this party started or what? I thought this was a celebration?"

Naruto pumped his hands in the air before taking a seat by Hinata. "Yeah! Party!"

There was a general cacophony as everyone chuckled at Naruto's enthusiasm.

* * *

"They weren't being entirely truthful. Sakura and Naruto are visibly agitated." 

"You think?" Chouji looked around to where the two people in question were sitting next to their respective others, laughing at an inside joke from some movie that they had recently seen. "Doesn't seem like it to me." Chouji buried his face in his food again.

Shino looked in mild disgust at all the food pieces that littered the counter. "You weren't paying close enough attention then. Naruto visibly whitened at the mention of that topic. And Sakura was unduly quiet in response. They both also just brushed it off, something that is unusual to two people who like to recount their experiences, like those two."

"So you noticed it too?" Shino nodded at Shikamaru. "Yes, it would be hard not to if one knows them well enough, it's not like either of them to be so secretive. And my Kikai insects sensed raised levels of stress and panic rising off both of then when they appeared." A shiver went through the area at the mention of the famous Aburame chakra bugs. Shino ignored it. "And speaking of secrets, do either of you know if there is any truth in another thing I've been hearing? Is it true that Naruto has been going to the Hokage's office everyday for the last two weeks or so?"

"He has been what? Neji joined the small circle of talkers. "That's new to me. I thought he was training?"

"So he says. But he's never at the training grounds anymore. And the Hokage's secretaries have reported seeing him at the tower numerous times."

"You know the Hokage's secretaries sufficiently enough that they'll tell you the office gossip?" Neji seemed amused by this. Shino made an expression behind his sunglasses. "It would be ill founded of me to ignore a potential source of information, no matter its nature. You'd be shocked at what those two know."

Neji thought on that point for a minute before looking in the direction of the red tower with trademark pupiless eyes. "Huh, office gossip. Who'd have guessed?"

"Well either way, I'm sure that the reason is really bothersome. Nothing that Naruto get's involved with is ever easy."

The four men looked at each other before uttering a synchronous "True."

* * *

"So Naruto," Hinata snuggled further into his warm body. "When are we going to have our day-long outing?" 

"Huh?" Naruto slurped down some more ramen noodles. "Well, anytime you like I suppose." He shrugged.

"Oh good." Hinata looked up into his puffy-cheeked (from food) face. "Do you suppose that it could be tomorrow then?"

"Sure, but why?"

Hinata blushed just a little. "Well… We haven't seen each other in a week, I really, really would like to spend an entire day with you, and…"

Naruto put his food bowl down. "And?"

"And my father wishes to see you tomorrow."

Naruto chopsticks fell out of his nerveless hands. "Huh?"

* * *

Lee grabbed Sakura's hand from where it was resting on his shoulder and encased it in his palm. "Is something wrong Sakura? You have been unusually quiet this evening." 

"Hum? What's that?"

The Taijustu master looked at his longtime love. Her hair was highlighted just right; her eyes were beautiful in this light. She looked like a goddess, and yet…

Lee leaned down and, unusually for the energetic jounin, whispered in her ear. "Did something happen? You do not seem to be your own cheerful self today."

Tears started streaming silently down Sakura's face. "Oh Lee…" Sakura choked out, and then she grabbed the green clad ninja in a tight hug.

Lee was startled; they did not usually have displays of affection out in the public. "Sakura…"

"Just hold me okay?" Her voice was so soft it was a miracle that he heard it.

And in that moment Lee could do nothing but bewilderedly reciprocate her hug as her tears stained the front of his outfit. As he wrapped his arms around his beautiful cherry blossom, he vowed to help her through whatever it was that had her so upset.

* * *

"Their all so cute." 

Looking at all the mushy stuff that was going on between their resident couples, Ino couldn't help but agree with Tenten's statement. It had taken all of them a long time, down dangerous and deadly roads to get to this point.

"True. And would you look at that, Lee's hugging the stuffing out of Sakura."

"And here I thought that Sakura was against public displays of affection."

Ino shook her head from side to side. "Only when it's Lee." Ino threw her hair back flippantly. "Humph, she's all modest around Lee. But we all know she had no problem feeling up Sas…." Ino cut off her sentence when she realized what she was about to say. Or more importantly, who's name she was about to utter aloud.

Tenten looked at her knowingly, but had the common sense to change the topic anyway. "So do you think Shino is right? About Naruto spending a lot of time at the Hokage's tower?"

"I don't know. I mean what possible reason could Naruto have to even be going to see lady Tsunade?"

Tenten looked on a Naruto dropped his chopsticks to the ground. "Your guess is as good as mine. He keeps on saying that it's only training Maybe she's teaching him something?"

"Maybe. But what training could keep you locked up someplace for hours at a time? And why would she teach him and not anyone else?"

"She teaches Sakura things all the time." Tenten pointed out, but Ino waved it off.

"True, but that's just medical stuff. She is a medical ninja after all. Hey you don't suppose that's actually it do you? That Naruto is training to be a medical ninja?"

Tenten actually broke out into a fit of giggles and raised a challenging eyebrow. "Do you really see Naruto as the concerned medical technician type?"

And no matter how hard she thought about it, Ino really couldn't see it either.

* * *

Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, and Iruka watched from a conveniently placed rooftop as their pupils and teammates hung out at the ramen shop. 

Kurenai sighed. "Well it's been a while since we've seen that sight hasn't it?"

"Yes it has! Just look at the fires of youth that shine in their generation! It's astounding!"

"Gai if you don't keep it down then they are going to find us."

"You are right as usual my eternal rival!"

Kakashi looked up from his book. "Gai! Keep it down!" Gai gave kakashi his trademark thumbs-up and blinding smile, but didn't say another word.

"It's hard to believe that they were all just genin not so long ago. Time sure does fly."

"Yes, it sure does." Iruka smiled. "I remember when I taught all of them at the academy. They have all grown and developed in ways that I never dreamed they could have."

Kurenai laughed softly. "True. True. But you know what I find most surprising?"

Iruka looked at the ruby-eyed ninja. "What?"

She continued gazing at the partying group. "They haven't changed all that much. Not really. They've just molded their personalities and folded them into society. Along with all the skills and relationships that they've honed and sharpened over the intervening years, they are practically unstoppable."

Gai's distinctive voice rang out once again. "Yes, truly they are all truly wonderful ninja! So strong! So brave! It makes my heart weep."

"It does sort of make you feel old doesn't it? In many ways they have matched and even surpassed us."

Iruka smiled at Kurenai reassuringly. "They worked hard for it. All of them. It would be petty of us as their teachers to begrudge them all they have earned over the years. They all have potential. They've all made us proud."

"Yes, they have surely done justice to our teaching!"

Kakashi sighed. "What did I say about keeping you voice down Gai?"

"Oh my eternal rival I am just expressing my appreciation of the wonderful people we see before us!"

Kakashi buried himself back in his book (Icha-Icha Paradise. New Volume!) "Yeah, Yeah."

**NARUTONARUTONARUTO**

Well that's it for this chapter. And now I'm taking a reader poll. I already know how I want the story to go, but I want some feedback. So should I keep Lee and Sakura together, or do you think there's any hope at all for a Sakura and Sasuke as a couple? And I'm saying sorry now, Sasuke has to go back to Kohona. Any thanks for reading. Please review and tell me what you think! KG.


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

* * *

Disclaimer: As has already been mentioned nothing you may recognize is mine. It all belongs to fabulously rich people who get to go on world wide vacations. 

**The Lessons a Hokage Needs to ****Know **

**Chapter F****ive-****A Day of Activity**

A special thanks goes out to all four of the people who reviewed this chapter. Thanks to thefourthhokage, Chaos Jester Power, Ichihime, and loki09 aka ttre208. Sorry I didn't get back to all of you personally, but your reviews were greatly welcomed. Oh, and the overall pairing vote, by 2 to 1 was for Sakura and Lee. So also, thanks for the input too!

**

* * *

**Naruto stared mournfully into his steamy bathroom mirror, his still slightly damp hair dripping onto his bare shoulders. He shivered slightly. At the moment he was only wearing a towel and the temperature difference between the shower water and the general air in his bathroom was enough to make his skin clammy. He sighed and looked toward his open window. The sun had barely risen and he had already been up for well over an hour. He shook his head in slight disgust as he made the short trek from the bathroom into his bedroom where he started rifling through his clothes, looking for something decent to wear. 

He shucked off the towel and pulled on some slight dressy black slacks and a dark blue button up shirt. One of a set of four that he currently had in his possession thanks to a shopping trip instigated by Hinata and Sakura when they had finally gotten a hold of his wardrobe and were shocked at how little he had in the way of actual variety in his clothing. Along with the dressy clothes he currently donned he now also had in his possession one kimono that he still hadn't found a reason to wear, ten different t-shirts in varying colors and styles and four sets of jeans. Only two of which had ever been introduced to the outside world.

Naruto pulled on his shoes, stuffed his wallet into a pocket, ran his hand through his hair, grabbed his typical red jacket, (hey, he's still Naruto) and was out the door at ten minutes to six.

**

* * *

**Naruto remembered the first time that he had ever been to the Hyuuga compound. He had been there to pick Hinata up for their very first date. Talk about pressure! He was sure that he could feel all the residents activate their Byakugan simultaneously and watch as he made slow progress down the street to the imposing front gate. He had gulped down all his anxiety and knocked on the wooden doors which had promptly been opened by a smirking branch member. 

"Naruto-San. Welcome to the Hyuuga compound."

'Huh?' Naruto jerked himself back into the present and stared into the face of the guard who had opened the gate for him, the same one that he had become familiar with in all his forays into the Hyuuga part of Kohona.

The guard stood aside respectfully and bowed Naruto inside while saying "Hinata sama is awaiting you inside the receiving room. I have been ordered to ask that you proceed straight there."

Naruto nodded his thanks for the information, bowed to the guard briefly and took off down the paved stones that made up the path that led to the building complex where all the Hyuuga main Branch members were housed.

As Naruto passed some of the other houses that were on either side of the road he remembered back to the first time that he had been inside the compound on this very same walk.

**

* * *

**

"Is that him?" Faces were peaking out of doorways and windows as he passed by.

"That's got to be him. Who else would be visiting at this time of day?" A window slammed shut in one of the houses he had just passed. He imagined he could almost hear the word demon hissed under people's breath.

A couple walking by stopped as he passed them. "So _that's _Naruto Uzumaki. Not much to look at is he?" The older man turned to the woman who was clearly his wife. "I wonder why Hiashi Sama is allowing this to happen. Especially with _this_ boy?" Naruto felt the man give him an appraising look behind his back and sped up his pace unconsciously.

A housewife hanging up her laundry dropped her clothes pins all over the ground and her eyes widened comically when she caught sight of him. He clenched his fists harder as more people started crowding doorways just to watch him. He almost felt like he was on exhibit at the zoo. He rolled that thought over in his mind. A new species the sign would proclaim. Come see the amazing Naruto beast eat, sleep and act like a normal ninja!

The amazing Naruto…Naruto…Naruto…

"Naruto!" Naruto stopped in his tracks as he heard his voice called out. He looked down into the face of one of the small Hyuuga branch children that he had gotten to know when he hung out with Hinata at her house. The child grabbed his leg in a bear hug. "Naruto!"

"Naruto?" Yay!" several more children emerged from out of side alleys and behind fences as they heard his name called and immediately began pushing and shoving each other for a spot on one of the coveted limbs.

Naruto stumbled slightly as two more children attached themselves to his body, and was nearly bent over double as the rest grabbed all other available surfaces, namely, his arms and neck. Just as he felt that there was about to be a very bad meeting with the ground he was rescued.

"Children! That's enough! Detach yourselves from Uzumaki-San at once! You're supposed to be doing your studies! Get inside this instant!" The branch member walked around and started herding the toddlers back into the daycare. She bowed to Naruto. "I am so sorry for the children's behavior Uzumaki-San. They will be punished appropriately." You could almost hear the audible gulp of children who knew that they were in trouble. Naruto allowed himself to smile. They were cute. He nodded briefly to the caretaker and proceeded up the path, leaving trembling children in his wake.

* * *

Naruto listened to the musical chime of the doorbell as it echoed from somewhere inside, bringing with it the main house's attendant. He bowed when he saw who was at the door. "Naruto-San. Welcome to the main house. If you haven't already been informed, Hinata-Sama is awaiting you in the receiving room." The attendant held open the door and bowed again. Naruto bowed back. "I had already been informed, but thank you for the reminder." And with that he took off down a maze of lavishly decorated hallways that he had memorized out of necessity to collect Hinata.**

* * *

**"So where do you want to go?" It was currently seven-thirty and he and Hinata had already done a full circuit of Kohona looking for a spot where they could sit down and eat the breakfast that Hinata had made. Hinata shrugged herself more firmly against his side and let out a content sigh. 

"I don't care. Anywhere really. How about by the river? That's always a nice spot."

Naruto's stomach chose that moment to speak up and throw its vote in with Hinata. And outnumbered two to one. Who was he to refuse?

**

* * *

**

"Can you see what's going on?" Eyes blinked out of a bush and peered forward curiously.

"No. Does anyone hear anything?" A blond head strained closer to the sounds of the water.

"We'd be able to hear better if there was more silence."

Ino rolled her eyes in a dramatic fashion. "Well sorry Shino." Ino looked up as much as she was able. "Sakura, can you please get your hands off of my head?" Sakura moved to a different position.

"Shino, are you absolutely sure that you bugs wouldn't be able to hear what was being said between them?"

Shino turned his head in Sakura's direction. "As I have explained before, my kikai bugs are used mostly for their sight and not their hearing. They were bred to sense things and to look for specific details, not to hear specific tones and words." Shino resumed gazing at Naruto and Hinata, who were currently eating by the riverside.

"Why so interested anyway? Want to compare their private conversations with the ones you and Lee have when you're alone?"

Sakura gritted her teeth and glared at Ino's head. "No, I don't. I just want to know what Naruto's been up to lately. Knowing him he's probably told Hinata."

"So if you wanted to know what Naruto is up to, why drag us out of bed at five in the morning?"

Sakura looked at the sleepy-eyed Kiba. "Because I thought you could help!" She hissed at him.

Shino injected a dose of calm into the atmosphere. "If you don't endeavor to be more silent, then it is likely that both Hinata and Naruto will be able to find us. Something that I think would be very bad considering the circumstances."

"I agree totally." Kiba huffed.

Ino looked at him disparagingly. "Oh, just go back to sleep already."

Kiba resumed leaning against Akamaru. "Gladly."

**

* * *

**Naruto looked down at his soaked pants and sighed. He wrung out his jacket a bit more and looked at his girlfriend, who was just as soaked as he was. Naruto shook his head to dislodge some more water. 

"Hey." Naruto looked at Hinata, who was now rubbing more water off of herself thanks to him. Naruto grinned at her stupidly.

"Sorry about that." Hinata stopped trying to get the water off herself and looked at the black skies instead.

"Wow, this storm is really weird. It just came out of nowhere."

"I'll say." Naruto saw that Hinata was shivering slightly and put an arm around her. "You cold?"

She nodded against his chest and snuggled closer for warmth. "A little."

Naruto pondered for a minute and came up with a solution. "Well…then how about we go back to my place and get dried off? I can make some hot chocolate, put on a movie and make some popcorn. We can spend the rest of the day indoors. Just you and me."

"Really?" Hinata perked up considerably. Naruto couldn't help but laugh at her sudden change of emotion.

"Really. After all, isn't that what I promised you yesterday? A whole day of just you and me, doing what you want to do?"

Hinata smiled impishly, something that was a little out of character for her. "True, you did. Alright then. Lead on Naruto." And Hinata grabbed his hand as they meandered under awnings and various other shelter to get to his house without getting even more wet then they already were.

**

* * *

**Sakura glared at the buckets of rain coming down as if, if she stared hard enough she could get the rain to stop. 

Ino sighed. "Sakura, no matter how much you glare at the clouds, the storm isn't going to stop any sooner."

Kiba glanced at Shino curiously. "Hey Shino, if your bugs are so good at sensing things, how come they didn't sense the rain coming?"

Shino, the only relatively dry one of the group, leaned further into the wall he was up against. "What makes you think they didn't?"

Ino looked at him incredulously. "So you're saying that you knew about this storm the whole time and you didn't tell us?"

Shino shrugged. "My Kikai bugs were aware of the possibility of a change in the weather conditions, but couldn't be specific about what kind of weather, how severe, or when it would start or stop. Given that, I didn't think that telling you would have made a difference."

"Great, so we get soaked just because you can't be specific. Thanks a lot Shino." Kiba patted Akamaru's wet fur. "How you holding up buddy?" Akamaru growled. "You too?" Akamaru gave something like a nod with his head. "I know buddy, I know."

Sakura looked over a Shino. "So now that the storm has started, can your bugs be more specific and tell us when it's going to stop?"

Shino got very still then turned in Sakura's direction. "They estimate that the storm will last at least another two hours."

Sakura exhaled and closed her eyes. "Another two hours. Great. And we don't even know where Hinata and Naruto have gone to."

**

* * *

**Hinata stepped out of Naruto's bedroom and walked up to where he was currently heating up water. Naruto glanced at her out of the sides of his eyes. "Feeling better?" 

Hinata wrapped her arms around his waist. "Much. Thanks for letting me borrow some clothes."

Naruto waved it off. "No problem. We couldn't have you staying in those wet clothes of yours now could we? Besides" Naruto looked back at her slyly. "You look pretty cute in frog pajamas." Hinata blushed to her roots, causing Naruto to laugh.

Naruto stated nudging Hinata over to the living room. "So what are we watching anyway?" he asked her.

"Huh?" Naruto got up again to grab two cups out of the kitchen and returned, handing a bowl full of popcorn and a mug of hot chocolate to Hinata. "Your choice. Didn't I already say that? " He wondered out loud to himself in a light teasing voice. Hinata sat next to Naruto on the couch. "Really?"

Naruto sipped at his hot chocolate. "Really."

Hinata snuggled into him and sighed happily while the opening sequences of the movie appeared on the television screen.

**

* * *

**Kiba groaned and opened his eyes blinking at the shafts of light that were beaming down from cracks in the ceiling. He turned on his side and nudged the body next to him experimentally. 

Sakura sat up abruptly and slapped the first available body part that she could find.

"Ow, Ow!" Kiba rubbed his stinging side and glared at the Kunoichi reproachfully. "Did you have to hit me so hard?"

"Well, you shouldn't have been touching me then!" Kiba looked at her curiously then muttered. "How do Naruto and Lee put up with it? I've only spent one full day with her and I already want to run away screaming"

Sakura turned her head toward him. "What was that now?" Kiba backed away hastily.

"Nothing, nothing. Nothing at all." His hair was flying all over the place he was shaking his head so hard.

Sakura sighed and looked up at where the beams of light were coming down. "What happened anyway?"

Shino's voice came out of the darkness. "We fell. What do you think happened?"

"Fell? So that's what we did. I had wondered."

Sakura twisted her body around to see Ino emerge from the place where her voice had originated.

"You okay"

Ino nodded and rubbed the bump on her arm one more time. "Fine, just few scrapes. How about you Kiba?" She looked him over appraisingly before turning her attention to the bug user. "And you Shino?"

"Fine Ino, just a pounding headache." Shino nodded as well and satisfied, Ino turned back to Sakura with a resolute face.

"That's it Sakura, I won't help you anymore. I quit. You can gather your intelligence on Naruto by yourself."

"What?! But why?"

Ino looked at her incredulously. "Why? Why?! Because in the last day alone I've been rained on, beaten by a little old lady with an umbrella, kicked by little kids, and dumped down a well. Not to mention, having had unidentifiable food objects lobbed at me by who knows what monster." Ino stood up and started patting herself down experimentally. "I'm cold, miserable mud covered, and smell like a landfill. So I quit. I'm going home to take a shower."

Sakura looked at her pleadingly. "But, But."

Ino shook her head. "Sorry Sakura, you're on your own."

Sakura smirked. "No I'm not. I still have Shino and Kiba."

Shino and Kiba looked at each other over the top of Sakura's head. "Oh no you don't." Kiba stood up and joined Ino, who was currently climbing up the side of the well. "I agree with Ino on this one. Helping you is just too dangerous."

Shino joined Kiba and Ino. "I have to agree with both Ino and Kiba's statements in this instance too. They are both true to fact, and state my frame of mind perfectly."

Ino looked down from the well's opening apologetically. "Yeah, sorry Sakura, but good luck in your Naruto spying. You'll need it at this rate." She muttered. And Shino, Kiba and Ino departed.

Sakura sat back down and rested her head against the side of the muddy wall. It had been a long day.

**

* * *

**The end. Of this chapter at least. Sorry it didn't get out sooner, stuff happened. Anyway. Please review. And oh yeah. Score- Naruto: 1 Sakura: 0. Also there will be another lesson in the next chapter out. So the good times will come again.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. I make no profit from this at all.

Thanks to all four of the people who reviewed the last chapter. I really appreciate the feedback. So, Thanks guys. And now…

**The Lessons a Hokage Needs to Know**

**Chapter Six-Or ****the Art of talking and ****speaking**** (preferably politely)**

**

* * *

**"You would think that they would have some security lock on this door or something." Naruto mumbled while looking at the door with a critical eye before shaking his head to clear out the question. Even after two months it still amazed him that almost anybody could get into this room if they wanted to. He sighed and pulled at the door's handle with a resigned groan. Another day of putting away folders here he came.**

* * *

**Shizune blinked as she came down the stairs to retrieve Naruto. The room sure had changed! Where once there had been box upon box of dusty files, and unidentifiable pieces of furniture buried beneath who knew what, had been transformed into a spacious area complete with reading tables and wooden chairs, shelves that had things listed in alphabetical order, and a very comfortable maroon carpet. Shizune took one more look around the room and blinked. Stared, and blinked again. "I didn't know that there was more than one room down here." She muttered. 

Naruto's head popped up from around a corner. "Huh?" He sighed when he saw who had made the noise. "Oh, it's just you Shizune." He put down the books he was holding on a chair and grinned at the woman cheekily. "So, like it Shizune-San?" Shizune continued staring at the doors set into the back wall, then turned to Naruto.

"Do you know what's down there Naruto?"

"Eh?" he followed her stare until he saw what she was looking at. "Oh, that? All that's down there is some meeting rooms. I cleaned those out days ago. You wouldn't believe the dust that had accumulated. I bet some of it had been there since before the first Hokage was even born." He shuddered and rubbed at his arms unconsciously, as if he was still remembering being covered head to toe in dirt. Shizune looked at him speculatively. Naruto shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. Surprisingly it was neither of them that broke this deadlock.

"Shizune-San? Uzumaki-San?" one of Tsunade's secretaries poked his head down the basement stairs.

Both Naruto and Shizune looked up. "Yes?" The secretary squinted in the bright light and tilted his head to shield his eyes slightly. Shizune could understand why he did it. Without all the dust on the light fixtures, the room was actually brighter than it had been in years. She cleared her throat. "Yes?" she asked in a slightly more insistent tone. The secretary snapped his head around from where he had been staring at the room and the doors on the back wall with a slightly dumbstruck expression, and addressed the pair again.

"Um, well, the village elders have called a meeting and they have asked that you, Lady Hokage and Uzumaki-San be present."

"What?" Shizune's voice took on a slightly panicky tone and she grabbed Naruto's shirt and started physically hauling him up the stairs.

Shizune was throwing questions (ranging from when was the meeting called, to did everyone have sandals on) at the poor secretary so fast that he didn't have time to answer them before she asked the next one.

Naruto shot the poor man a sympathetic look. The secretary just sent him one right back. Naruto found out why, when fifteen seconds later he was literally rammed into the doors to the Hokage's office.

**

* * *

**Naruto rubbed at his chest, playing up the pain that he had felt for _maybe_ fifteen seconds (before the Kyuubi's chakra kicked in and healed him) to get the most out of the situation that he could. Shizune kept glancing at him guiltily, Tsunade, however, wasn't buying it. She looked at him with an arched eyebrow from behind her desk. "Naruto, stop it, we both know you're not hurt." Naruto sighed and dropped the charade before asking the question that had been on his mind since he had been dragged up the stairs. "So why do the elders want to see me anyway?" 

Tsunade looked him over and then gestured for him to sit down. "Another provision of the deal that we finally struck to get you down as a candidate for Hokage was for periodic reviews of how you were progressing in your lessons." She looked at Shizune and sighed. "We just weren't expecting them to call one this soon."

Naruto looked morosely at his hands as they fidgeted with the ends of his jacket. "So what your saying is if I don't please these old geezers," This time it was Shizune who sent him a look, one full of a promise of chalk and an hour-long stint with a chalkboard. Naruto hastily backtracked. "I mean…if I don't meet the expectations of the respected elders I won't be Hokage?"

Tsunade could only nod her head. "Precisely."

Both women looked at each other mystified when the blonde's only response to this piece of news was to drop his head and mutter "Of course, why not?" under his breath.

**

* * *

**Naruto looked around at the circle of people seated before him. He recognized some of the clan symbols: The red face markings of the Inuzuka, the white circle of the Haruno, the Byakugan of the Hyuuga was also in stark prominence. There was a smattering of others too: a Nara elder here and a Yamanaka representative there, maybe a few from clans that he had never even encountered before. In essence, he was looking at the one group of people in the whole of Kohona who had, and still could, make his life completely unbearable. The elders. 

As a force they were more devastating than any Justu any single person had ever thrown at him, and they were making him more uncomfortable than any single killing-intent that he had ever had the misfortune to feel. And they were all looking at him with swift calculating eyes. Naruto Gulped. This was not going to be pleasant.

A throat cleared to his right and a robe clad elder gestured for the Hokage and her assistant to sit down on the only two seats left. Both did so, and Naruto was left standing in the middle of and impossible situation. Pleasing people who were unappeasable by their very natures. Naruto gulped again, the sound of rustling papers being passed around the only noise present. A voice spoke up, this time issuing from somewhere to his left. It was a female Hyuuga elder.

"So, Naruto Uzumaki for some time now this council has known of your desire to be Hokage," There was a general shared chuckle at the understatement. The word desire didn't even begin to describe his dream; burning flame of passion probably came closest. "And we have seen fit, after many discussions with the Godaime Hokage," There was a rustle of clothing "And others with whom you associate, to give you the chance to prove yourself worthy of that honor. As such there are a few things that we are requiring that you do. The first is that you will have lessons provided by worthy instructors; the second is that we reserve the right to call you in and hear about your progress, just like this first meeting; and the third is formal meetings with all the clans of Kohona. Do you understand?" Naruto's face went through four different contortions before he looked again at the people assembled before him.

"Formal meetings?" Naruto resisted the urge to gulp once more.

The room nodded as one. Another elder spoke up, Naruto couldn't be one-hundred percent sure, but he thought that this one was a Yamanaka. "We took a very long time to consider this, and figured that given your somewhat, ahem," the elder coughed into his hand. "Notorious reputation in the village that this would be the best solution." The elder looked at him with frank blue gaze. "The plain truth is that for all you've done for this village most of the population is still wary about appointing you as the Rokudaime. These meetings with the clans and other functions will go a long way toward allaying people's fears."

Naruto gave a muted sigh as he considered what the elders were saying. Why him?

**

* * *

**"So is there anything else that both of you forgot to tell me?" Naruto was almost beyond drained by that meeting with the elders and yet he_still_ managed to muster up some indignation at the two ladies before him. Shizune appeared sheepish. Tsunade, however, just put a finger to the middle of his forehead and pushed him forcefully back against the wall. 

"And here I thought that Naruto Uzumaki didn't break a promise?" She said in a sweet-mocking voice. (It was actually adding insult to injury considering she knew about the Sasuke situation.) "Don't tell me you're going to give up on being Hokage just because of one or two tiny stipulations."

Naruto almost groaned. He just didn't have the energy for this. But a challenge was a challenge any way it was stated. And he didn't back away from challenges. He drew a lungful of breath

"No way Tsunade-Sama! I'll be the best Hokage that Kohona has ever seen, no matter what I have to do to get there!"

Tsunade gave him what he supposed was intended to be an innocent smile that somehow managed to look sinister on her face anyway. "Great! The first meeting with the clans will be a week from Friday."

And Naruto, drained as he was, couldn't even gather the energy needed to respond as Tsunade walked back to her office, cackling away, with Shizune walking beside her.

**

* * *

**"Naruto Uzumaki?" Naruto pushed himself from the wall he had been leaning against and turned to face the person addressing him. He was met with the lavender eyes of the Female Hyuuga that had spoken to him earlier. He had to resist the urge to gulp again. 

While he had been allowed (very, _very _reluctantly at first) to date Hinata, and while most of the Hyuuga (both main house and branch members) had grown to, if not _like_ him, then at least tolerate, his presence, he still hadn't had too many run-ins with the Hyuuga clan elders (more like he avoided them if at all possible). But most, he knew, did _not_ appreciate the hold that they perceived he had over the clan's heir. Which is why he was thrown off guard when this one actually bowed to him.

"Eh?" He stared at her with a shocked expression, and she sighed and moved the conversation onward.

"I was wondering if I could have the honor of your presence at lunch today. I was thinking that the two of us could go to a restaurant? How about the one that you seem to like so much. Ichiraku's?"

And of course, in classic Naruto fashion, the mere mention of anything ramen related perked him right up.

**

* * *

**Ayame glanced curiously between the two of them as she set down two bowls of pork ramen (for Naruto) and one bowl of chicken (for the purple clad Hyuuga) and whispered to Naruto conspiratorially "What's with the old lady?" 

Naruto emerged from his noodles and shrugged.

The Hyuuga just looked at them both with an amused expression. "This old lady can hear you, you know."

Both of the younger adults looked up guiltily. Naruto flashed her a nervous smile. The elder couldn't help but laugh a little. "It's all right. I don't bite. In fact…" She leaned in closer to Naruto, who backed up on his seat unconsciously. "I wanted to speak with you Naruto. You see, I had a rather interesting talk with Hiashi-Sama this morning. I gather that you both talked for a while yesterday?" She didn't wait for a reply. "He mentioned a few parts of your conversation that intrigued me. In all honesty, they shocked me greatly." Naruto's eyes widened and the color drained from his face.

"He..." Naruto's voice squeaked, and he had to clear it before continuing. "He mentioned our conversation to you? All of it?" By now Naruto was at the edge of his seat. The elder only continued to look amused.

"Yes he did. And I wanted to let you know that we won't stop you." Naruto looked at her uncomprehendingly.

"Eh?" She shook her head.

"We, the elders, won't stop you. Hiashi-Sama mentioned that you were worried about it, but we won't stop you. We concede defeat, as it were. You'll get no more hindrance from us where your relationship considering Hinata-Hime is concerned."

Naruto searched her face for a full minute while ramen broth continued to drip onto his pants from the noodles clutched in his chopsticks. After not seeing any dishonesty or deception on her face he jumped out of his seat and deafened anybody within a two block radius with his shouts of joy. "Yes!! Awesome!! Woohoo!!"

**

* * *

****The Next Day-Early Morning**

Naruto looked up from the book that Tsunade had just thrust into his hands (one of the ones that he had been putting away the day before) and gave the Hokage a skeptical glance. "You want me to what?"

"Read it."

Naruto looked at her confused. "Why?"

"Because I said so." Tsunade shrugged indifferently.

"But…but…." Naruto looked at the title of the book again. "But it's a thesaurus!"

Tsunade threw him a puzzling glance. "So?"

"So?! I don't need to read a thesaurus!"

"Oh yes you do."

Naruto slapped the book down on her desk. "Why?!"

"Because I said so! That's why!"

By now both the Hokage and the Jounin were nose to nose on separate sides of the desk daring each other to make a move. Which is how Shizune found them when she walked into the room.

"Oh dear." She sighed before walking over to Naruto and pushing a few more books into his hand (which caused him to stop staring at Tsunade), and then walking over to the Hokage and pushed her into her chair.

Naruto was carefully examining the books that Shizune had given him. He looked at her incredulously. "And what am I supposed to do with these?!"

Tsunade let out an unholy snicker. "Read them, of course."

By this time Naruto's eyes had taken on an interesting shade of red. "But why?!!"

Shizune, who recognized Tsunade's taunting for what it was, just shot her teacher a resentful look that only served to make Tsunade drag out a bottle of sake and gesture to her to take over the situation.

"Naruto" She turned her attention back to the distressed blond. "We would like you to read these books in preparation for the meetings that you have to attend starting next Friday."

Naruto looked at the title of one of the other books (this one a dictionary) and just let out a soft but desperate "Why?"

Shizune put her hands on the young mans shoulders and looked at him with (what for her would be) a teasing, yet slightly mournful, expression. "Because the way you talk is atrocious."

Shizune could just be so blunt sometimes.

**

* * *

****Later That Same ****D****ay**

Sakura was practically dragging kakashi down the street in her haste to get him to look at what she had seen.

"Sakura, SAKURA,** SAKURA**" Finally sakura let go of her team leader's shirt and pointed toward what was distressing her so much.

"Kakashi Sensei, look!" Kakashi examined the scene and had to admit that it _was_ pretty unusual. Naruto Uzumaki, _the_ Naruto Uzumaki, the genin who had failed the academy graduation test three times, and who had one of the lowest, if not _the _lowest score of any academy graduate, _ever_, and the one person he knew who had declared a total war on books, was reading.

Kakashi looked at sakura with what could be construed as a puzzled expression. "So?"

Sakura's eyes bugged out of her face. "But he's reading!" She waved her arms around in the air for extra emphasis. "A book!" She stated in case he hadn't seen the scene right.

Kakashi imitated a shrug. "Yeah, So?"

Sakura just let out a strangled sounding "Arrgh!!"

**

* * *

**Naruto tried reading the line again for the fourth time and frowned. '_**To perfect the art of verbosity, one must **__**be able to quickly grasp and sum up the **__**train**__** and flow of the subject matter, and be able to effectively turn the **__**conversation in their favor at a moments notice**_' Naruto made a face and dropped the book onto the counter with defeated movement. 

'Damn, this is hard to get.' Naruto pushed that book aside and started sifting through the others that were piled on the counter next to him. He looked at the titles with distaste. The Novice Book of Riddles, Speaking for Dummies (AN: Sorry, couldn't resist ) Unlocking the Mysteries of Conversation, a Dictionary, a Thesaurus, and a few more obscure books that he knew were going to be a pain to read.

Naruto resisted the urge to bang his head against the tabletop, but only just, by reminding himself that it would only give him a headache. As he picked up the first book Shizune's instructions once again rang through his head.

* * *

"Naruto, you are to read these books before next Friday." She looked at him sternly. "And we will be quizzing you on them, so don't think you can just blow it off! Also," She added as he moved slowly toward the door with the huge stack of books balanced precariously between his hands and his chin. "We want you to practice your conversation skills daily."

Naruto gave her a disbelieving look. "You mean I have to talk like this all the time?!" He put down the mass and flipped to the first page of the book on the immediate top of the stack and jammed his finger at the confusing first line to make his point.

"Yes."

As he struggled to re-gather the reading material Naruto decided that she had been way too cheerful when saying that.

**

* * *

**It was almost full dark by now, but Naruto was still buried in his book. And by this time he had attracted quite the crowd of wondering people. 

"How long has he been like this?" Ayame set the bowl down in front of Neji Hyuuga and took a quick look around the stand. The place was rather fuller tonight than was usual. She could only guess as to why.

"He's been here since around twelve-thirty and hasn't stopped reading since."

Someone came up around to the other side of Naruto and grabbed one of the books in the pile. "Sayings for the everyday speaker?" Tenten picked up another of the books, read that one's title too before putting it down and shifting through all of them with a growing expression of curiosity and awe. She turned to Ino, who had just sat down on the stool next to Naruto and was ordering some tea. She waved a book under Ino's nose. "They're all like that! They're all about conversation!"

Ino turned to look at the books. "Really?" She started going through the pile too. "Well so they are. I wonder why he's reading them." She glanced towards the apparently engrossed blond. "One thing is for sure, it is pretty unusual."

"Unusual is not the word." Neji (who had been listening in) muttered.

Tenten made a non-committal noise and took a look around at all the diners. "I wonder where Sakura is. I would have expected her to be here."

Ayame shrugged as she brought the bun wearing ninja a drink. "I haven't seen her all day."

**

* * *

**Tsunade and Shizune (and the various ANBU captains and village elders that they were in a meeting with) looked up as the Hokage's office door hit the wall with enough force to knock one of them off of their hinges. 

"What is this all about?!" A sputtering elder chocked out before standing up out of his chair. "I demand to know why we have been interrupted!"

A steaming Sakura ignored them all completely as she marched up to the Hokage's desk and practically screamed at her mentor. "I want to know what's going on with Naruto!" And just in case Tsunade hadn't gotten her point Sakura threw her precious bottle of alcohol so that it hit the opposite wall (barely missing concussing at least two people in the process).

Tsunade looked at her sake dripping down the wall with a mournful expression, before turning to her guests. "I think that will be all for now everyone. We will continue this meeting tomorrow."

Everyone except Shizune starts gathering their things and exited. Soon the only three people in the room are a silent Tsunade, an anxious Shizune and a livid Sakura.

Tsunade proceeded into the conversation cautiously. "So, what is it I can do for you Sakura?"

Sakura barely restrained herself from punching a hole in the desk that she was standing before. "I want to know what's been going on with Naruto! Why does he spend so much time here lately?! What the heck is going on!!?" Sakura was practically foaming at the mouth by now.

Tsunade exchanged an alarmed look with her assistant before turning to the pink-haired Kunoichi. "Sakura, I…"

The rest of Tsunade's words were drowned out when a shockwave rocked the building and blew in the glass of the windows.

**

* * *

**And that's that. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading. KG.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

Disclaimer:Nothing excpet some odd ideas here and there are mine.

AN: First off, thank you all for being so wonderful. I loved the reveiws (I got twice as many as my usual number) and thank you also to any readers outh there, your just terrific. Secondly, just a little warning for this chapter. It is way off base. If you thought that I wasn't following the Managa and Anime before, then here is a major break with Cannon. You have been warned. So otherwise, you know that you've waited anxiously for it, so without further ado...

**The Lessons a Hokage needs to know**

**Chapter Seven Part One-Radical ideas come forth**

**

* * *

**A hard klaxon rang throughout the village as Naruto hurriedly made his way to the Hokage's tower. He shoved his way forcefully in between people with practiced ease, and sidestepped the slow moving population. All civilians. All trained to evacuate at a moments notice. 

After running into a group of kindergarteners, and stepping on a person's foot what seemed like the twentieth time, Naruto found himself squeezed between some panicking housewives and hastily directed them to the closest shelter before finally deciding to jump onto a rooftop to save time. It was his luck that the first Shinobi that he ran into was his girlfriend's team leader.

"Kurenai-Sensei!" Kurenai stopped looking at the controlled chaos on the ground and focused her attention on Naruto.

"Yes?"

"Do you know what's going on? What was that shockwave?"

The Kunoichi turned her attention back to the civilians on the ground and gestured for him to continue on his way. "Nobody has the slightest idea. All active shinobi have been ordered to proceed straight to their appointed rally points and await further orders."

Naruto took off without another look back.

**

* * *

**"Naruto!" 

Naruto, who had been hopping along rooftops, paused for a minute as he was joined by four more Ninja. Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Temari.

He continued his pace and was easily matched by the others who had united with him.

Ino shouted above the din of the stampede of feet moving below. "Do you know what's going on?"

Naruto shook his head, but didn't answer. That was all the others needed to know as they continued on their trek.

**

* * *

**The first to depart was Chouji. About half-way to the tower he took a right onto the rooftop of the Kohona Ninja Academy. Then Ino stopped at a local hospital, and Shikamaru followed suit at the local Shinobi headquarters. At this point only Temari was still with him. Naruto thought back to how these places became so precious to the village hidden in the leaves. 

**----FLASHBACK----**

"All right people! I need some suggestions, and I need them now!" Tsunade stood at the head of her office in front of the leaders of the military force in Kohona. All of them were currently cowering in fear of her wrath.

Naruto, looking around at the bruised, battered, and shell-shocked soldiers couldn't blame them one bit. In the past two weeks alone the number of attacks from the opposing Akatsuki force and their gathered army had increased significantly.

From one attack six months before, to a massing of almost every enemy-nin that had ever had any grudge against Kohonagakure or the country of fire, to an almost continual bombardment of attacks at random times throughout the day.

As hard as it was to say, Kohona was under siege. They were currently under-gunned, under-manned and out-classed in every way that counted.

At the moment those assembled were trying to figure out what to do with the non-combatants of the village. There was no way in or out of Kohona at this point. And everyone was suffering because of this crippling fact.

"We could arm them." Said a cool voice from the back of the assembly. People's heads whipped around to see who had voiced this heretical thought.

Tsunade's reaction was instantaneous. "Absolutely not!" She barked harshly, her golden eyes burrowing into random people heads.

"Well, really now, why not?" This time it was a distinctly different person who threw their life into the crowd's hands. "You asked for some viable options. At the moment this is it. Arm the civilians. Let them fight for the village that they claim to give their loyalty to."

Before Tsunade could cut into the man, still another voice broke into people's heads. One that Naruto was very familiar with.

"They don't necessarily have to fight you know." Ino stood with Shikamaru and Sakura in a little group to one side of the crowd. "We could have them do other things. They could be given the means of survival in different ways. There's so much that could be done by them that the Shinobi of this village just can't do as well."

One of the ANBU captains turned to look at Ino and said in a challenging tone, "Like what?"

Ino just ignored the person completely. "There's medical attention that they could give, and meals to prepare, and clothing to make, and…"

"All right, we get the point. But will they want to help? Could we even ask that of them?" Murmurs ran around the room like wildfire at these questions.

Ino just shrugged before searching the people in the office with her eyes. "If they want to help then I think that they should be given the chance. This is their village too. They love it as much, if not more then we all do. It's not doing anybody any good just sequestering them away in the caves. If the Akatsuki army gets into Kohona, then I for one don't want to be one of those responsible for leaving them completely helpless."

Renewed muttering echoed around the room again. This time tinged by plans being thrown randomly between people.

Tsunade looked at the three Shinobi with a hard stare. "And do you have a way to keep them safe in the meantime? Their safety is our number one priority."

Ino and Sakura exchanged a look over Shikakmaru's head. "Well, actually…"

**-----END FLASHBACK--------**

**

* * *

**

Naruto shook himself as the Hokage tower's doors came into view. The only people left outside were those shinobi who were assigned to be the village lookouts. He saw them getting into their positions on the edge of his vision and sighed. It always creeped him out slightly at how empty the village could get when people put their minds to it. It also saddened him greatly at how the mandatory civilian evacuation was a necessity even now in these so called 'peaceful' times.

He hopped off the last rooftop and took the steps to the Hokage's office two at a time, followed by Temari and a few other stragglers.

**

* * *

**When Naruto entered the office the first thing he noticed was all the glass that littered the usually spotless white tile floor. The second thing he noticed was his pink haired teammate sitting up against one of the walls (with cuts all over the visible parts of her body) being tended by a rattled looking Shizune. 

Tsunade, who was frowning mournfully at a random spot on the wall, turned to the assembled crowd and promptly addressed them. "Well I don't think I need to recount what happened to cause the village wide evacuation, so all I need to know is what caused it, who started it, and how it will affect the village long-term."

She scanned the office again before snapping out her instructions. She turned to a unit of authoritative looking ANBU. "Contact Team Kurenai. I want her team to scout the surrounding areas. Also round up some Hyuuga, Inuzuka and Aburame to help them, see if some of them can't pinpoint the cause of this disturbance." A few of the masked Ninja quickly departed to carry out her orders. "As for the rest of you, please make sure that the streets are clear, check in with the shelter leaders and do what you can to reassure everyone that the situation is under control. Also inform them that we will try to make this move along as quickly as possible."

With that everyone in the office started exiting, intent on following the Hokage's commands, until the only people left in the room were the Hokage herself, her assistant and the former Team Seven.

Tsunade looked at Kakashi, who was probing the horizon intently through one of the shattered windows.

"Any ideas about what could have caused that explosion?"

Kakashi didn't turn to look at her as he answered. "That was not an explosion caused by a combustible device or substance. There is no visible smoke, and the shockwave that it produced was way too precise."

Shizune walked up to the duo and joined the conversation. "How do you mean Kakashi?"

Kakashi's eye landed on the floor where the broken pieces of glass had settled. "Traveling through the village the only visible signs of damage that I saw besides the initial tremor seems to be broken glass."

"Really?" Shizune joined him at the opening and started studying the nearby buildings intently. "You're right!" Shizune turned to Tsunade. "I don't see any other damage anywhere! How is that possible for such a large, concussive force? What in the world could have caused it?" She finished in a wondering tone.

Tsunade stepped up to the window too, and then turned to look at Naruto and Sakura. "I don't know, but there may be somebody who does." She faced away from the window. "Naruto, Sakura. Could you please track down Tenten and bring her to my office immediately?"

**

* * *

**Naruto could remember the first time that he had set foot in the underground tunnel network. He was just as disturbed by it now as he was then. The dark stone walls were lit dimly by artificial lights, and the shadows they cast along with the haunted feel of the rock around him always seemed like a crypt to him no matter how many times he rationalized in his that their construction had been a necessity to survival. He thought back to the day that Ino had proposed their formation. 

**----FLASHBACK----**

Ino stood on the side of the Hokage's desk usually reserved _only_ for the Hokage and addressed the group spread out in front of her.

"See here and here?" Ino lifted a manicured finger and pointed to different spots on a map of Kohona that was currently spread out on the wooden desk.

"And here?" She traced a line with her finger through a couple different districts. "These sectors have very permeable and soft ground material and there are already naturally occurring caves in several areas that can be widened and turned into underground tunnel networks and shelters."

A voice immediately rose up in protest. "But we already have shelters like that!"

Ino turned her icy blue stare on the person who had dared to contradict her. "Behind the Hokage's monument and around a few select sections in the village, yes. There are some natural caves and a few man-made underground bunkers and passageways." Ino conceded. "That's exactly where we got the idea to do this. In fact the only difference between what we already have existing in Kohona and this plan is that we," She indicated Sakura and Shikamaru, "were thinking that if we outfit these tunnels right, refurbish, extend, and defend them right, then people could stay in them full time." Exclamations broke out in the ranks. Ino raised her voice to counter it.

"Let's face it!" She brought her hand down in the middle of the map to produce a satisfying WHAP. "The shelters that we have now just aren't equipped to be lived in. They were never built with a siege in mind. They are small, cramped and have almost no supplies to feed a whole population for any length of time. What were proposing could change that completely." Tsunade looked down at the map, then looked back up to the three jounin with what they could equate to as an awed look on her face.

"So what you're proposing is…" Ino nodded so forcefully that it sent her blond hair flying.

"Yes. Basically we want to build an entire underground city."

**----END FLASHBACK----**

"Naruto."

The blond was jolted out of his revelry by a hand shaking his shoulder. "Naruto!"

He turned his head to see three sets of eyes looking back at him. One pair unmistakably his teammates, the other two belonged to fellow shinobi of the leaf, two Chunin by the looks of them. They had made it to their first checkpoint.

The taller one held out his palm. "Identification please."

The two jounin handed over the requested documentation and Naruto took the opportunity to study the layout of the tunnels that stretched out before him. They were in what were commonly nicknamed the 'Outer' tunnels. They were shaped almost like a diamond. There were four interconnected and enlarged tunnel sections that housed the initial checkpoints that people had to pass through, and then there were two side tunnels that headed even further into the ground, ending in the 'Inner' tunnels.

The inner tunnels were the ones that had been mined specifically to hold everything that Kohona would need should it ever find itself in the position of needing to relocate the entire village in a hurry. They had a constant supply of water, food stocks, and electricity, and there were rooms for sleeping, a couple of cafeterias and even restrooms. In fact, some people had complained that the tunnels were more luxurious than their own houses had been.

"Here." Sakura and he were handed back their ID's. The shorter of the two Chunin pointed to the tunnel on their immediate right.

"The Jounin Tenten is currently assigned as a guard in the weapons bunker." Naruto and Sakura nodded and quickly walked through the metal gate-way that acted as the door for checkpoint twos second auxiliary tunnel. Naruto shivered as he passed through the imposing, chakra-activated portal.

**----FLASHBACK----**

Sakura pulled out another scroll and spread it over the map. On it were very detailed blueprints. She pushed Ino aside slightly as everyone turned their attention to her. "We have been meeting with several miners and architects over the last couple of days and think that we've finally been able to come up with a plan that will not only be relatively fast to implement, but will also be relatively inexpensive considering the work involved." She handed the paper to her mentor, who studied it for a minute before passing it on. "If we have a team of laborers working on the construction of these structures all day and night, the project should be completed in about a month or two."

Tsunade nodded as the scroll made its way back to her again. She examined the blueprints once more before rolling it up and nodding decisively. "It sounds like a plan. Good job." The three young adults blushed lightly at the praise.

**----END FLASHBACK----**

"I think we've arrived." Sakura said out loud.

And indeed they had. Having passed through one final checkpoint and climbed down three flights of stairs, Naruto was beginning to hear the faint strains of the hustle and bustle that indicated people moving about around him.

Sakura pointed at a grey door and said. "Through here." Naruto followed after her and blinked as his eyes adjusted to the sudden influx of movement and light.

"It sure is lively." Sakura commented as she looked around, and Naruto found himself agreeing with his pink-haired teammate's statement completely.

There was a veritable circus of activity happening in every corner. Children playing marbles, their parents sitting against the wall and gossiping about common neighbors, older grandparent type people walking around and passing out snacks and beverages and scattered here and there was a Shinobi who was standing watch. If not for the fact that they were fifty feet underground and that there was no clear daylight, this could have been just another day in Kohona.

As they waded into the room several people called out to them. "Haruno-San, Uzumaki-San!" Some children came up and started running around them and giggling slightly as they chanted in singsong voices. "Sakura, Naruto, the Sannin duo! Sakura, Naruto, the Sannin duo!!"

People smiled at the kids rhyme. It was something that had started randomly in the latter months of the war, and it seemed unusually appropriate when applied to these two.

A ninja walked up to them out of the crowd. "Hey boss!" Naruto looked over his shoulder and nodded at the approaching Chunin.

"Konohamaru."

Two more people walked up. "Hey, what about us boss?!" Moegi scolded in a teasing voice.

Naruto laughed lightly. "Hello Moegi-Chan, Udon-Kun."

Sakura tugged impatiently at Naruto's jacket and looked at the three Chunin. "I'm sorry to steal away your great 'boss" She said sarcastically, "But we are here on official business." That said she waved at the three and started dragging Naruto through the crowd, fielding more greetings that were thrown at the two from random places.

**

* * *

**Sakura yelled in recognition as she and her male teammate passed by a couple people and they finally spotted their fellow Jounin hunched over a table that was littered with sharp instruments. 

"Tenten!" The brown haired Kunoichi put down the sword that she was sharpening and turned to the approaching pair. She raised a questioning eyebrow. The two weren't usually assigned to guard duty in the tunnels.

"Sakura, Naruto. What are you doing down here? Is it okay to go back up to the village?"

Sakura stopped examining the various weapons that were hung on the walls and shook her head. "No, not yet. Actually, we were sent to fetch you. Tsunade-sensei wishes to speak to you."

"To me? Right now?"

Sakura nodded and threw one hand up to the stone ceiling. "As soon as possible is what she said."

Teten picked up her sword and examined the edge of her discarded blade before sheathing it and leaving the weapons room with the other two right on her heels.

**

* * *

**"So what do you think?" 

Tenten was looking out of one of the broken panes of glass with a frown. It was a difficult riddle. A device of some kind that could set of a great shockwave, leaving almost no visible traces of destruction or detonation.

Tenten paced the room once before stopping in front of the others. "From what you have described, and what I have observed first hand, the explosive device sounds like it has to be chakra activated at the very least."

Shizune appeared to ponder that for a minute before responding. "Well that doesn't sound so bad. I mean we already have explosive tags that are set off like that. So you think this might just be something like that, only on a bigger scale?" She turned to the weapons master for confirmation.

Sakura joined the discussion. "Do you think that the shockwave could have been caused by some kind of jutsu and not an explosive device at all?"

Tenten just continued to frown. "I'm not sure. It very well could be that. However, I didn't feel any chakra spikes at all. Did anyone else? You would need a lot of power to fuel a jutsu like that. It might be possible though. It would explain the lack of smoke and how specific the damage was." She closed her liquid black eyes in thought before continuing.

"Supposing the shockwave was caused by an explosive device however, then to make a force that big, you would need the equivalent of almost one thousand explosive tags. And even they set off some smoke. That's what they are designed for after all. They are made purposefully to sidetrack you, if not harm you, and cause loud noises and lots of smoke, rubble and debris to get in your way. They are basically a distraction technique to let the user gain some time." Tenten re-opened her eyes and examined the windows again.

"I heard no visible explosion, and as you yourselves pointed out, there is no smoke. Which you would think would be considerable if you calculate how big an explosive substance you'd need to affect an entire village." She turned in a circle and ended up facing Kakashi.

"You could just be right Sakura; it just might be jutsu of some kind. That's about the only thing that makes sense in this situation."

"Well, that is more worrying." Shizune injected into the silence that followed Tenten's lecture.

Tenten turned to the Hokage. "Lady-Tsunade, does anyone know where the explosion originated from?"

Tsunade shook her head. "Not yet, we have teams scouting out the village and the forest now."

Tenten leaned against a wall. "To tell you what it was specifically I'll need to see whatever remains of the device it originated from. Or," She amended thoughtfully, "The person who generated whatever this was."

Tsunade gestured to the wooden double doors that led to her office. "Well then. It sounds like you three have a new mission to complete."

**

* * *

**The first people that the trio ran into was a huddle of Inuzuka and their animal familiars that were gathered in the middle of the town square collaborating with some Hyuuga. They ignored the looks being sent their way and walked up to what looked like the organizer of the Shinobi that were in the square. 

"Captain." Tenten nodded to the commanding looking man. "Any luck on finding whatever caused that big jolt?"

The owl-masked man directed two more ANBU to a nearby building and looked at the three.

"Jounin Tenten, Uzumaki, Haruno." The man directed two more people down the street. "No, our reconnaissance teams have had no luck in finding the sight." His wireless radio buzzed and he listened for a second before he looked back to where they were. "Correction, the site has been found…."

Sakura looked at him inquiringly. "But…"

The ANBU captain looked the three under his gaze. "The way they described it… It is a 'bit' unusual."

"So where is the site?" Sakura tossed out impatiently.

The captain nodded towards the fence line. "In the center of the forest."

"And just what is so unusual about it?" The ANBU captain tried several times to formulate an answer before giving up and waving them on their way.

"I do believe that you'll have to go and examine it for yourselves."

**

* * *

**The Hokage was waiting along with Shizune, kakashi and Team Kurenai when they entered the area that they had been directed to. Unusual didn't even begin to describe the phenomenon that they were staring at. Correction. Standing in the middle of. 

What appeared to be a giant Fire Country leaf symbol was spread out on the forest ground in all directions. It had to be at least twenty-five feet in diameter and it was made out of what appeared to be lines of fire, except that this fire wasn't burning anything and wasn't generating heat.

"This is strange." Murmured Tsunade crouching down to examine the nearest glowing line of red light. She reached to touch it but her hand was pulled back hastily by a scowling Shizune. Meanwhile Sakura and kakashi appeared to be quietly arguing among themselves, and Tenten and the former Team Eight were examining the strange sight and the surrounding perimeter with a more professional eye.

The first that anybody knew about Naruto collapsing was when they heard a strangled sob followed by a muffled thud.

* * *

Well...I was going to leave the chapter here since i reached a stopping point, but then i was like. Nah. I can't be that mean so enjoy Part two!

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

Disclaimer:Not mine.

There's not much to say about this chapter except that it's part two. Enjoy

**The Lessons a Hokage needs to know**

**Chapter Seven Part Two-Bumps and bruises**

**

* * *

**Fire. Burning fire all throughout his body. He lifted his hand weakly to touch the wall of glowing flames that held him captive and the floor suddenly gave out from under him. He yelled as the scenery shifted yet again. This time he was looking at the scenes of some battle. A giant red-orangish fox was burning the forest to the ground while a force of Shinobi calmly walked towards what could only be certain death. He spotted the person who could only be the leader of these brave men and women walking calmly out into the red tinted night in front of his forces carrying a bundle. 

Naruto tasted surprise in his mouth as his mind finally made the connections and he realized what this was. October Tenth, twenty-three years ago. The Kyuubi had attacked the village. The Fourth had died. He had become the prisoner for…he wrapped a protective arm around his navel as the scenery shifted yet again.

This time he was looking in the face of the terrifying beast himself. The Kyuubi.

Or was it the Kyuubi? There was something off about the image that he was looking at but he couldn't decide quite what it was. Naruto mused on this as he casually spun around in place. He then repeated this action as he couldn't quite believe what he was seeing.

Indistinguishable points of light where inventing themselves before his eyes. He reached out to touch one of them and they all rushed at him at once, causing him to scream out in panic yet again.

**

* * *

**"Ahh!" Naruto sat up in bed abruptly, sweat pouring down his face. He looked around at his surroundings, all his nerves tense and when he ascertained that there was no immediate danger he focused on trying to figure out just what it was he had been frightened by, the dream that he was having already slipping out of his mind. 

He tried to lift his left hand to wipe his forehead but found that it was pinned down by something. He looked and found himself letting out an involuntary smile.

Hinata. His girlfriend was slumped over in a chair on the side of the bed, holding his hand for dear life.

From her rumpled clothes he had to wonder just how long she'd been like this. It spoke volumes about how long she'd been sitting there and watching over him if all the noise he was making wasn't prying her awake.

Naruto glanced about the bare white walls and covered window and quirked an eyebrow. Just where the heck was he anyway?

Naruto put his bare feet on the cold floor and carefully slipped his hand out of the girls grasp. He tiptoed across the room to the door, opened it and peaked to both sides. Nobody there. That puzzled him. This wasn't the hospital then, as someone there would have immediately noticed his presence.

He ventured a little farther from the room he had exited and walked down the hallway, growing more confused by the second.

He opened first one door, than another, and, finding no one around decided to continue his search when the door at the end of the corridor opened and a female Hyuuga (one of the branch members) stepped through it with his clothes (it was only then that he noticed that he was clad only in a t-shirt and shorts) and shoes folded in a laundry basket. She gasped in surprise as she saw him.

"Uzumaki-san!" She dropped the basket and hurried over to him. "You shouldn't be out of bed; the Hokage says you need your rest!" She grabbed his elbow and vigorously led him back in the direction that he had come from.

He grabbed his arm back forcefully. "Hey, hey! Just where am I?"

The female Hyuuga stopped before the door that he had emerged from and looked at him. "You're currently on the Hyuuga compound, in the infirmary wing, by Hinata-Sama's request."

"Hinata wanted me here?" He asked, more touched and surprised then he was letting on.

She nodded. "Hinata-Sama has been quite worried about you the last couple of days."

Naruto felt his heart drop into his stomache. "Days?"

The Hyuuga nodded and gestured for him to get back into bed. "Yes. You have been here, unconscious, for a week."

Naruto collapsed heavily on the bed at this news, not realizing that he had sat on his girlfriend's fingers until she leapt up with a shriek.

**

* * *

**Tsunade wrapped the last of the surgical tape and gauze around Hinata's swollen left hand and looked over her shoulder to where Naruto was watching them both worriedly and addressed him. 

"Naruto, why did you sit on her hand?" Naruto face-faulted and looked apologetically toward where Hinata was sitting with an ice-pack.

"I didn't mean to!" He said indignantly. "I just…just…"Naruto gave up trying to explain (it really was an impossible situation) and brought up a new subject instead. "What happened anyway?"

Tsunade looked at him impassively. "A lot. You'll have to be more specific."

Shizune, who was sitting in one corner trying to be unobtrusive, dropped her head into her hands in what could only have been taken as a defeated demeanor. She, at least, recognized Tsunade's taunting for what it was.

"Oh, I have a bad feeling about this situation." Shizune muttered.

Naruto's next actions didn't lessen her trepidation in the slightest, especially when he stood right up from the bed and took to standing nose to nose with Tsunade.

Hinata, who had rarely seen this side to either the Hokage or her boyfriend, whimpered slightly (though that might have just been the hand) and looked at the two with an expression of morbid curiosity on her face.

"I meant," Continued Naruto, "What happened to the giant burning symbol in the forest? And what caused it. Did you ever find out?"

"Oh. That." Tsunade pasted a thoughtful look on her face, to the further fury of Naruto.

Naruto only prevented himself from punching her because of the presence of Shizune, who he was sure would come up with _another_ hellish punishment if he even so much as raised a threatening _finger_to Tsunade. He settled for clenching his jaws together instead, and spoke out through tense teeth.

"Yes. That."Tsunade cooked her head.

"Well, why didn't you say so in the first place?"

Shizune and Hinata leapt out of their seats simultaneously to drag Naruto off of a cackling Tsunade.

**

* * *

**"So what happened?" Naruto questioned his teammates as he dug into the bowl of ramen that had been delivered directly to him by a member of the Hyuuga branch family (sent to get it especially from Ichiraku's). 

Sakura folded her hands in her lap and exchanged a look with kakashi. Naruto sighed silently. That was never a good sign.

"After you collapsed and were brought here It was determined that there was no threat to the civilian population of the village and the evacuation order was lifted."

"Well, that's good I suppose."

"There's more Naruto." This time it was Kakashi who took over the conversation.

"More?" Naruto asked around a mouthful of noodles.

Kakashi nodded his head. "Yes. The symbol that was in the forest disappeared about twenty-four hours after we first found it. We still, however, do not know how it got there, or who put it there."

Naruto considered this. "So you really don't know anything."

"Basically." All three occupants turned to see the two women who had materialized in the doorway. A more composed Tsunade and Shizune stood in the entryway, looking at the hasty conference among the teammates.

They entered the room quickly and Tsunade turned to Kakashi and Sakura. "Kakashi, Sakura," she gestured to the open door. "If you would please excuse us, me and Shizune have something that we want to discuss with Naruto."

At these words Sakura's cycled through a mix of emotions that included curiosity, jealousy, anger, and something else that Naruto couldn't quite place. Exasperation maybe? He was trying to make up his mind when Kakashi tugged at Sakura's arm and practically dragged her out of the room. The door closed with an ominous click.

"Now, Naruto" Tsunade got straight down to business. "Here are your books." Shizune set the pile of books (bigger than the last time he had seen it, if that was possible) on a recently vacated chair. "We expect you to have at least skimmed them all by the time Friday rolls around."

Naruto articulated his shock elegantly. "Huh?"

"You didn't forget about the clan meetings with everything that's been going on now have you?"The look on Naruto's face spoke volumes. Shizune cleared her throat as Tsunade sat down on the edge of Naruto's bed and started running a chakra covered hand lightly over his body.

"Anyway, the first meeting will be with the members of the Haruno clan, this Friday. Which means…"

Naruto almost shivered at the sweet honey-laced tone that Shizune's voice had adopted.

"Which means..?" He asked apprehensively as Tsunade finished her examination and nodded, apparently satisfied that he had made a full recovery.

"Which means," Shizune continued, "That tomorrow you're going to get a crash course on etiquette, dressing and manners."

She stepped over into the hallway where her teacher was already waiting.

"What?!" Shizune poked her head back into the room and nodded solemnly.

"Get some rest Naruto," She threw over her shoulder as the two departed. "You're going to need it."

Naruto would never admit it later, but he almost started crying as soon as she left.

**

* * *

**_**The Next day (really, really) early morning.**_

"Naruto." Said a voice he couldn't quite identify through the haze of half sleep, accompanied by a set of cold fingers on his bare chest. "Naruto."

All he did in response was to roll over and wrap the covers more firmly around his torso. The person trying to wake him up just took this in for a second before starting a renewed attack, by slapping him around the face a couple of times and practically shouting in his ear.

"Naruto! Wake Up." He still gave whoever it was no response. 'Except for the ringing in my ears' he thought. This seemed to upset the person sent to wake him up because he vaguely heard whoever it was spin on their heels and quickly exit the room.

He had almost fallen completely back to sleep again when two people walked into the room (banging the door against the wall in the process) lifted up separate ends of the lavender covers that he was entangled in and unceremoniously dumped him out of the bed and onto the floor. Hard.

This time he did respond by jumping up and glaring at the two who had dared to rob him of his sleep like that, only to be met by the eyes of all of his female acquaintances, Half of whom were giving him feral looks, while the other half were giggling uncontrollably. He looked down at his state of near undress and blushed furiously.

**

* * *

**Naruto yawned into his hand for the umpteenth time as he walked down the street surrounded by a gaggle of girls who were debating the qualities of this clothing shop and that clothing shop among themselves. 

He looked around at them all and then whispered out of the side of his mouth to his girlfriend. "Why are they coming with us again? In fact," He looked around at all the shops in the district they had made their way to. "Why are we doing this at all?"

Of course being ninjas trained in the art of listening for various sounds, all of the aforementioned women heard his question. Ino slipped an arm around one shoulder while Tenten sidled up and occupied the other.

"We are here," Ino started.

"Because the Hokage has asked us to personally get you ready to attend the various clan celebrations that are being held this year." Tenten finished.

"Clan celebrations?" Naruto glanced behind him to where Shizune was walking with the Hokage and filed that question away for later.

All the girls gathered around him gave him odd looks. "You didn't know that that's what you were going shopping for?" Ino questioned.

'Ah, Damn.' Naruto cursed the situation in his mind. Outwardly he just let go of Hinata's hand (not the injured one) and put his hand behind his head while giving the various Kunoichi a sheepish grin.

You could almost hear their collective sigh. "Well anyway, that is what we are going shopping for."

He just played along by nodding his head. Then Ino and Tenten abruptly stopped before a store.

A men's clothing store.

A very expensive looking men's clothing store.

Naruto gulped. But the women just ignored his as they examined the merchandise set in the window.

"So," Ino asked the people behind her. "Do you think that we should dress him in a Kimono? Or would a tux be better?" She mused.

Various answers were bounced back to her. "A tux." Three voices called back.

"No, a Kimono." Two more voices chimed in.

"Tux." Said a couple female voices, this time laced with hostile tones.

"Kimono." The other two just snapped right back.

"Tux."

"Kimono!"

"Tux, Tux, Tux!!"

"No, Kimono, Kimono, Kimon…"

"Enough!!!"

As one, the group (and curious and, or, scared passerby) turned to look at the Hokage, who was massaging her temples exasperatedly. Tsunade looked at Sakura.

"Sakura, it's your clan that's hosting the party. What do you think he should wear?"

Fivee voices immediately rose up in protest, but were quickly silenced by one look from Tsunade's flashing amber eyes.

"Well…"Sakura trailed off, glancing around her cautiously. "Most of the people at my clan's party won't be dressed too formally." She Shrugged. "I guess just a nice pair of slacks and a dress shirt will do. But," She cautioned, "They'll have to be in gray or red or pink."

This caught Naruto's interest. "How come only those colors?"

This clearly exasperated Sakura. "Don't you know anything Naruto?"

She just got a blank look in return. Sakura sighed. Fortunately for _her_ headache Shizune decided to finish the explanation.

"Because those are the primary Haruno clan colors."

Naruto tilted his head to the side. "Huh. They are?" he turned to Sakura with an enlightened look on his face. He pointed to her excitedly.

"So _that's _why you always wear red!"

Multiple groans rang out from every direction.

"Of course it is, idiot!" sakura hit Naruto upside the head. "Why did you think I did it?"

"Because you liked red?" He shrugged. "I don't know."

Sakura let out a strangled noise, which was Ino's cue to wrap her arm more firmly around Naruto' shoulder and with some assistance from Tenten, drag him bodily into the fancy looking store.

**

* * *

**"I can see why Hinata likes him." Ino whispered out the side of her mouth to Tenten. Tenten nodded appreciatively before turning to Sakura. 

"You didn't tell us he looked like _that _under all those clothes." Tenten said in a slightly husky voice.

Sakura got a disgusted look on her face. "That's because I wasn't looking!" She hissed out.

Tenten didn't even blink. "Shame. He really does have some nice…" Tenten trailed off as she felt a kunai being pressed against her throat. She saw Sakura out of the corner of her eye and raised an eyebrow.

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence." Tenten held up her hands in the universal sign of surrender and was about to start a new line of conversation when Naruto, looking a bit disheveled, hesitantly walked out of the dressing room and into the waiting area, where all eight of the girls were waiting to appraise his outfit.

"Hmm." Tsunade leapt out of her seat and started tugging at the shirt and pants, adjusting them a bit here and there. Finally Tsunade stepped aside and let the rest of the pack at him. It was Temari of all people who made the first comment.

"I do not think that this particular outfit will work."

Naruto looked down at the shirt and pants he had donned and let out a confused. "Huh?"

Ino examined the outfit with a critical eye and nodded. "I have to agree. That color grey with that color red just isn't working."

There were nods from various spaces around the room.

"Alright Naruto, outfit number two." And Ino pushed him back towards the dressing room door.

"Ah, Hinata, are you blushing?" Said a voice from Ino's right. And sure enough a red faced Hinata was looking down at the thin blue carpet.

Several of the girls giggled. "Ah, that's so cute." Several of them chimed. This only caused Hinata to mumble something and try to sink even further into the wall. There was more laughter all around at her expense before Tsunade joined in with the teasing.

"Well, at least we know of one person in the room who agrees with Tenten's previous statement about Naruto." There was a squeak and a growl at this statement (from Hinata and Sakura respectively) that set everyone into gales of laughter, which lasted through the next six failed outfits and checkout.

**

* * *

**"So," Said Naruto as he walked along next to Tsunade and Shizune, "What exactly are these clan celebrations?" 

Shizune gave him a questioning look before sighing in realization. "I'm sorry Naruto. I forget sometimes that you didn't grow up around this stuff." She gazed ahead at the Kunoichi walking ahead of them and slowed her pace to widen the gap between the two groups.

"Basically, the clan celebrations are held every few years to encourage unity within one clan. It's mostly just an excuse to throw a big party and have fun, but" She said thoughtfully, "it does serve the dual purpose of keeping the clan connected and up to date with recent events, new family members and the like. All the clans celebrate in different ways and at different times."

She looked at Naruto. "These celebrations are obviously too extravagant to throw every year, so all the elders vote on a date set every two or three years too hold them. All the various clans participate in this."

"In my day," Tsunade joined into the conversation suddenly, "All the clans tried to outdo each other. When I was ten, for instance, the Hyuuga clan was the last to throw their party that year. Not to be outdone by the Akimichi clan, who actually rented out a dance hall and held an all you can eat buffet for all of Kohona to attend, the Hyuuga retaliated by throwing an all day festival for everyone."

"So you see Naruto," She looked at him. "These parties aren't just about the clans internally, but about the competition between the clans in Kohona itself. This helps to alleviate the tensions that run so high between some of the members of various families. Do you understand?"

Naruto nodded in understanding then voiced another question. "So how come I'm going? Isn't' this just for clan members?"

"Technically." Shizune said. "However under unusual circumstances, and with the elders backing, these rules can be bent a little. We all want you to attend these parties. It really is the simplest way to get you introduced to the majority of the people that you'll interact with as the Hokage."

"So then," He asked looking at the back of Sakura's shirt. "What's with the clan color thing?"

"A very old tradition that dates back to the time of the first, it's mostly about clan pride."

Naruto tilted his head to the side. "Huh?"

"Haven't you ever noticed that the Hyuuga all tend to wear the same color scheme, or the Akimichi, or even the Yamanaka?"

Naruto considered this and then nodded excitedly. "Hey that's right! They do! So that's why they do it!" he said in a wondering tone.

Shizune nodded. "Exactly."

"Hey what's taking you guys so long? I thought we were going to get dinner?" Said Sakura as she approached the three of them (now a considerable distance from the main pack)

"So we were." Tsunade said as she lengthened her stride. "Come on you three." And they obediently followed.

**

* * *

**Naruto set down the bags in his hand and sighed as the lights to his apartment flickered on. He stretched out his tense muscles and collapsed on his couch that immediately protested the harsh treatment with an almost silent groan. 

Naruto glanced bleakly at the bags before ruffling through them resignedly. He pulled ten books out of one of them and set them on the counter hard enough to crinkle some of the covers then walked into his bedroom and put away his new clothes and miscellaneous items.

He had three new red dress shirts, two pants, a tie, a set of cufflinks in the shape of circles (to honor the Haruno clan, or so he was told) hair products and, he cringed when he thought about how hard and long the girls had argued about this one, cologne.

He sniffed it curiously but couldn't seem to find the difference between this one and the twenty others that had been splashed on his skin. Speaking of which…He looked at the clock he read the time. Twelve-thirty. He had to be up in a little over seven hours which meant…He grabbed his pajamas and walked over to the bathroom door. Shower time.**

* * *

**

So that's that. I hope it was worth the wait. Unfortunately I have some bad news.(And I hate to do this to you again) I'm starting school on the 22nd of this month and will need a little time to work out balancing school and work, so the next chapter probably won't be out till February at the earliest. Sorry. I'll try to make it sooner, but I'm not commiting to anything. So see you guys soon. As always please reveiw and let me know what you think. KG.

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto; I just borrow the characters for my pure enjoyment. 

AN: Sorry about getting this chapter out so late (better late than never right?)Thanks to all the people who reviewed the last chapter (I apologized for not getting back to all of you; it was very much appreciated though.) Hopefully I'll get back to being able to update every week now that I have the school/work situation under control. Thanks for being so patient. In any case, here it is…

**The Lessons a Hokage Needs to Know**

**Chapter Eight****-The Haruno Clan Party**

**

* * *

**Naruto was awoken simultaneously by the beeping of his alarm and the frantic knocking at his door. 

He turned and looked blearily at his alarm clock. Seven forty-five. A.m. In the morning.

He silently groaned before grabbing a discarded shirt and pulling it over his head. No way was he going to appear half naked in front of those girls again. No way!

He opened the door (fully clothed) and looked out at his guests, prepared for anything the day might throw at him, or so he thought until Shizune (who was there along with Hinata, sakura and Tsunade) thrust some papers into his face.

He glanced warily at the title. A test.

This time his groan wasn't so inaudible.

His life was just so unfair.

**

* * *

**Naruto jerked his head up at the sound of something being slammed, followed by the sounds of muffled conversation that were being emitted from his room. 

Naruto frowned at the next question on the test in concentration. _'What are the three basic forms of conversation and how are__ they commonly introduced in__to the __fundamental__ flow of regular dialogue?'_

Naruto flipped to the next page of his eighty question test and saw questions along a similar line continued there too. He frowned and looked back at the first question again and got to writing, trying to ignore the sounds that were coming from his bedroom with alarming regularity.

**

* * *

**"So Hinata," Sakura broke the silence in the room. "What's been going on between you and Naruto lately?" 

Hinata looked up from the two shirts that she was examining and glanced backwards to her fellow Kunoichi. She tilted her head in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," Sakura slammed the top drawer of the dresser with a bang and started rifling through another one instead. "What's been going on between you two? Like with dates or training or anything?"

Hinata looked down with a blush. "Well, everything's been fine."

Sakura raised an eye-brow at the Hyuuga heir. "Just fine?"

"Well…." Hinata ducked her head. "He has been kind of distant lately. He seems distracted on our dates and when we train together too."

Sakura looked at Hinata, stunned. "With you too?" She said with an incredulous note tingeing her voice. "So he hasn't even told you either?"

Hinata looked at her in alarm. "Told me what?"

Sakura closed the next dresser drawer with a snap and sat down on the bed to tell the hyperventilating Hyuuga about what everybody had been observing in Naruto's behavior in the recent weeks.

**

* * *

**Naruto stood up and waved the test in the air triumphantly. "Done!" 

Shizune grabbed it in mid-wave with lightning fast reflexes. "It's about time."

Naruto just sat back down and pouted, which caused Tsunade to hit him on the head on principle.

Naruto pouted harder.

**

* * *

**Hinata looked at Sakura, trying to comprehend all that she had just been told. 

"So…" Her voice shook slightly. "Naruto hasn't told anybody what he has been doing?"

Sakura shook her head. "Not at all. It has everybody puzzled really."

Hinata considered all the facts for a minute, and then looked back at Sakura. "Does Lady Hokage know?"

Sakura glared at Naruto's bed covers. "She must. But she's not telling anybody anything either."

Hinata was just about to say something else when Tsunade appeared in the doorway.

She cocked an eye at the apparent laziness of the two ninja. "So do you girls have Naruto's outfit picked out yet?"

The two Kunoichi jumped from the bed with a start and the room was suddenly filled with frantic movement. Tsunade just looked at the clothing flying all over the place with amusement.

**

* * *

**Sakura, Hinata and Tsunade emerged from Naruto's bedroom just in time to see Naruto cringing under the rather frightening gaze of a ranting Shizune. The three women approached the pair cautiously and finally learned what had Shizune uncharacteristically upset. 

"…didn't study at all!" Shizune swiped the papers in her hand at Naruto's head like a blade and Naruto barely avoided a massive paper cut by hastily backing away.

That didn't seem to stop the Hokage's assistant because she just took three steps forward and started haranguing the unfortunate blond again.

Sakura and Hinata just looked at each other confused. Sakura turned to her mentor.

"Tsunade-Sensei," She asked cautiously. "Why is Shizune-San yelling at Naruto?"

The Hokage just looked at the two fighting people in front of her (or rather Shizune was fighting. Naruto looked like he was trying to curl up into a ball and fade into the wall) and tilted her head.

"You know Sakura, that is a good question." Tsunade addressed Shizune.

"Shizune, why are you yelling at Naruto?" Tsunade asked with an edge of curiosity in her voice. Shizune answered by throwing Naruto's balled up test in the Hokage's general direction. Hinata caught it and handed it to Tsunade who took one astonished look at it before bursting out into uncontrollable laughter.

This further confused the two young Kunoichi, so Sakura picked up the wrinkled paper herself and blinked, as did Hinata when they both saw the score that he had gotten. Eight.

The two looked at each other and couldn't help laughing themselves.

**

* * *

**"So…so…"Sakura gasped out between breaths. "Why was Naruto taking a test anyway?" 

Tsunade immediately stopped laughing, as did Hinata. Shizune, Tsunade and Naruto exchanged uneasy glances between themselves.

Tsunade got up off the couch and crossed over to the pile of clothes laid out on the kitchen table.

"So girl's" She put a smile on her face, "What say that we get Naruto dressed, shall we?"

It didn't escape Sakura's or Hinata's notice that their question hadn't been answered.

**

* * *

**Naruto looked down at his clothes nervously and soothed out the wrinkles in his shirt once more. Tsunade slapped him the side of his head resentfully. "Naruto," she whispered quietly under her breath, "Stop it!" 

Naruto glared at the floor but didn't say anything in retaliation.

"Hmm…" Tsunade breathed under her breath. "I just don't know." She turned to her oldest apprentice. "What do you think Shizune?"

Shizune got off of the couch and circled Naruto once in a predatory way before shrugging. "I think he looks fine." Tsunade still looked unconvinced so she turned to the Hyuuga Heir.

"What do you think Hinata?"

Hinata looked Naruto up and down and shrugged as well. "He looks fine Hokage-Sama."

Tsunade turned to her youngest apprentice. "Sakura?"

Sakura shrugged as well. "He looks absolutely fine Tsunade-Sensei."

Tsunade clucked her tongue and gave Naruto another once over before relenting.

"Alright. I guess it really doesn't look that bad."

Naruto ran a hand once more over his blood-red shirt and got another slap on the head for it.

Tsunade turned to the assembled women on the couch. "Well if we all agree on how he looks, then let's go over what will happen at the party."

Tsunade forced Naruto into one of the kitchen chairs and grinned. Naruto shuddered at the look all four Kunoichi shot him.

**

* * *

**Naruto stood outside the house with Tsunade and Shizune. He shuffled his feet slightly. He felt so out of place. He smoothed the wrinkles out of his shirt once more, and then ran a hand through his, _gelle__d_,formerly unruly hair, only to get a sticky hand as a result. He grimaced and was about to wipe his hand on his pant leg, but a sharp pain in the back stopped him. He glared at a smiling Tsunade. Shizune bent down to his ear. 

"Naruto, don't fidget!" She hissed threateningly in his ear before ringing the doorbell to the house that they were standing in front of.

The doorbell was answered almost immediately by a smiling red-haired man. He proceeded to greet the three newcomers to the party.

"Hokage-Sama" He bowed to Tsunade, "Shizune-San" He bowed to Shizune too, and was about to do the same with Naruto when he stopped, apparently finally registering who the last person in the little group was. Naruto gritted his teeth silently and the tension between Shizune and Tsunade rose about three levels. To the man's credit he recovered very quickly.

"Uzumaki-san" He waved the three inside the house were faint music was coming from. "Welcome to the Haruno clan party." The three executed a quick series of bows and entered the house.

The moment they entered everyone in the room the noise level plummeted to nothing and every eye in the place seemed to find Naruto. Naruto felt frozen in place by all the eyes. All seeming to accuse him of various things.

His eyes were darting rapidly over the room, his well trained shinobi senses already telling him the he was in a very bad situation, and his survival instincts trying to calculate the easiest route of escape. His willpower was the only thing keeping his feet rooted to the floor. Well that, and the hands that both Tsunade and Shizune had wrapped, tightly, around his upper arms.

There was a smattering of movement in the back of the crowd and suddenly a man and woman, (both of whom he recognized as being the Haruno clan representatives on the council), emerged and bowed formally to the group of three. "Hokage-Sama, Shizune-san, Uzumaki-San. Welcome to our humble party." The three bowed to the two elders (Naruto only after being elbowed in the ribs by both the women attached to his sides) and the two led the three further into the house.

After that little show the music was slowly started up again and people went back to doing their previous activities, albeit a little more cautiously and quietly than before.

**

* * *

**"Were sorry about that." The female elder apologized almost as soon as they were out of earshot of most of the room. "That really was supposed to go better." 

Tsunade let out a sigh that she had been holding back and turned to the two. "Obviously." She turned to Naruto. "How are you holding up Naruto?"

Naruto unclenched his tightly furled hands and turned to the Hokage.

"I've been better." He glanced around at all the red and pink haired people currently occupying the room and turned back to Tsunade. "Is this going to happen at every party that I have to attend?" he asked anxiously.

"Most likely." Shizune answered from his right. "We've made no secret of the fact that you would be attending these clan parties…"

Tsunade interjected into the conversation herself. "Your friends were informed about it, for instance."

Shizune took up the dialogue again. "However, we have conveniently left out that fact to the majority of the population in Konoha."

Naruto's eyes widened and he looked like he was about to yell at the top of his lungs so Tsunade clamped her hands around his mouth and made a shushing noise.

"Naruto, we did this for two reasons." Naruto gave her a questioningly glare and she let go of him.

"One is so that we can get an accurate reading about what people really think about you." Naruto grumbled under his breath about that. Tsunade ignored it completely.

"And the second is so that you will get used to how most people will react around you as Hokage." This time Naruto's grumbles were tinged with what could be taken as a question or two. Tsunade grinned and poked him in the side.

"What was that Naruto?"

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and re-phrased his question.

"I said, what was that about people reacting this way to me as Hokage?"

"Well, even you must have noticed how people have reacted to you over the years." She didn't wait for a response to her rhetorical question.

"Anyway, like has already been said most people still have a stigma about you, even after all these years, and Naruto, I'm sorry, but being Hokage really isn't going to change their attitude all that much."

"Huh?" Naruto said, shocked.

Tsunade nodded. "Uh huh. That's one lesson that you're going to have to learn almost right away. Being Hokage might force them to listen to you and carry out your orders, but it doesn't mean that they have to like you or even respect you. And a lot of them aren't going to thanks to the Kyuubi."

Naruto looked glumly at the ground at the harsh reality that had been spelled out for him about his chosen dream job.

Tsunade put a comforting hand around his shoulder. "Just think of it this way Naruto. Winning these people over will be just one more step on the road to becoming Hokage."

Naruto nodded but didn't say anything more.

**

* * *

**Sakura found the group not too long after they had arrived. 

"Tsunade-Sensei, Shizune-San, Naruto." She bowed to the three before gesturing to the two people who were following behind her.

"Everyone, these are my parents."

Naruto glanced over the two in surprise. These two weren't what he had in mind when he thought about parents. The two adults studied Naruto intently, before Sakura's mom greeted him.

"Uzumaki-San. Welcome to our home. Sakura has told us so much about you."

Naruto balked under the kind gaze of the woman and blushed slightly. Another elbow to the side brought him back the present and Naruto executed an awkward bow.

The red-haired woman laughed. "There's no need for that Naruto." She took him by the shoulders. "May I call you Naruto?" She didn't wait for his response as she led him away from Shizune and Tsunade. "As long as you've been my cherry-blossoms teammate we should be practically family by now. However, this is the first time that I've met you so you have to tell me about yourself." Naruto stared at the woman; clearly flustered by the attention Sakura's mom was giving him.

"Oh dear." Tsunade said as she watched Naruto and Sakura's mom disappear into the crowd.

Sakura just let out a breath of air at her mother's antics before striking up a conversation with Shizune. Sakura's father turned to the Hokage.

"So Hokage-Sama how is his training progressing?"

Tsunade looked at the semi-retired ninja and smiled. "Fine. It's going better than I had expected actually."

"Do you think…?" Sakura interrupted the two mid sentences.

"What was that about training?" she looked anxiously between the two.

Sakura's dad and Tsunade both looked at Sakura with a strange look in their eyes.

Sakura's dad (having been informed about his daughter's recent obsession with Naruto stalking. Almost as worrying as when she developed her 'Sasuke watching' obsession, though not quite) took his daughter by the shoulder.

"Sakura, that information is on a need to know basis only. It is classified as an s-class secret." He said comfortingly while giving her shoulder a squeeze.

Tsunade sighed silently as she examined the undeterred look upon Sakura's. So the Naruto stalking continued.

**

* * *

**Naruto looked around at the people surrounding him on all sides. He could almost feel the steady thrum of conversation that was following in his wake. He saw people hastily avert their eyes when he turned his head in their direction, and if that group in the corner wasn't actually following him around the room, then he would give up ramen right here and now. 

"…uto, naruto…Naruto!"

Naruto hastily turned back to the lady situated on his side as she took to shaking his arm to get his attention.

"Huh?" He blinked confused blue eyes at Sakura's mom. "Oh. I'm sorry Haruno-Sama, I wasn't paying attention."

The woman laughed at his blatant apology. She patted him on the back.

"Oh, Naruto-Kun, come on, let's get you back to the elders. They wish to speak to you."

Naruto gave her a curious look in response.

**

* * *

**The female Haruno matriarch circled Naruto, looking him up and down like as if she was examining a piece of meat. 

Naruto turned too, keeping her face at the front of his vision.

All the others in their party were lined up against the walls of the empty room that he had been led into for this meeting.

The woman stopped examining him and gestured for him to sit down.

She looked him over carefully with faded jade eyes. "Uzumaki-San, as the Haruno representatives on the council that governs this great village of Konoha, We would like to give you this gift."

The male Haruno elder turned from the cabinet that he had been rummaging through and handed an ornate box decorated with images of springtime on it to a confused Naruto ceremoniously.

Naruto gripped the delicate looking box on both sides and looked around the room uncertainly. Tsunade caught his eyes and nodded her head slightly, gesturing to him that he should open it.

Naruto undid the lock with fumbling hands and peeked inside. He lifted out a scroll and a wrapped package, inside of which was an assortment of dried leaves, flowers and grasses.

He saw Tsunade smile out of the corner of his eye and Shizune let out a relieved sigh.

Naruto continued to stare at the odd items that were present in his hands before a foot nudging into his leg reminded him of what he had to do. He hastily put the package of vegetation and the scroll onto the floor in front of him and bowed to both the elders until he was practically nose to nose with the wooden floor.

His voice shook slightly as he got through the words that he had memorized on the way over here as fast as possible.

"Haruno elders, I thank you for accepting my nomination as the next leader of this village, and promise to do all in my power to protect it." He picked up the scroll with his left hand and held it straight out in front of him.

"I will use my wisdom to govern wisely."

He picked up the bag of leaves and repeated the movements that he had done with the scroll.

"I…" He tripped over the words slightly before taking a deep breath and plugging onwards. "I will always remember the spirit of the forest and stand as firm as the trees that keep this village from harm."

Naruto put the box back in front of him and took out a small dagger. He put the scroll and the bag back in the container and pressed the dagger into his hand until he was bleeding. He put the dagger, still stained crimson from his blood, back in as well before closing the lid with a snap and re-locking it. The box was lit for a moment as it accepted his blood as its new seal.

Everyone waited for the glowing to die down before the male elder walked back over, picked up the box and put it back into the cabinet.

After that was done, both elders stood in front of Naruto and intoned together, "Naruto Uzumaki, we accept your blood and verbal promises and guarantee that you will have the Haruno vote when the time comes to decide who the next Hokage will be." Both elders bowed simultaneously then looked at those who were present in the room.

"Well, I think it's time to return to the party, don't you?" Tsunade asked the room at large effectively ending the moment. The two elders opened the door and exited without another backwards glance, leaving Naruto to sit by himself in the middle of the room.

Tsunade put a comforting hand on Naruto's shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Come on Naruto, Let's get back." She cocked her head towards the door. "You haven't had a chance to dance with Sakura yet."

Naruto gave her a gentle smile before getting up.

**

* * *

**So that's that. Again, sorry about how long it took me to get it out. Anyway, review and let me know what you think. Thanks! KG.

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. Absolutely nothing. 

A special thanks to everyone who read and/or reviewed/or both the last chapter. You guys are the best!

AN: There is one thing that I want to address in this chapter. Someone who reviewed mentioned Sasuke. Yes, I know I've been slow getting around to him, but don't worry he will show up soon. Please be patient. And with that, enjoy the next chapter!

**The Lessons a Hokage Needs to Know**

**C****hapter N****ine**** Part One****-****A lot of information divulged**

**

* * *

**The day after his first clan party found Naruto working in the private gardens of the Hokage, to, in Tsunade's words 'learn how to take care of the trees that keep the village safe.' 

Naruto scoffed under his breath as he struggled to pull another tough weed out of the ground

He tossed the plant onto a growing pile to his side and mumbled, "learn how to take care of trees my ass, she's just too lazy to weed this stupid garden herself."

He continued to grumble insults under his breath as he pulled at another stubborn root and landed on his butt as it finally came free from the ground. Naruto glared at the muddy thing in his hand in disgust before it too was tossed onto the pile.

Naruto looked around the garden, then to the highest level of the red building in front of him before getting back on his hands and knees.

'Stupid Obaa-chan.'

**

* * *

**The 'Obaa-chan' in question, Tsunade, looked down upon a sweaty Naruto from the top floor with a fond smile before reluctantly turning her attention back to the dispatch that she had just gotten from Jiraiya via a team of black ops ANBU. 

Tsunade looked at the note with widening eyes, scanned it again just for clarity, dropped it onto her desk and then started flipping through a weeks worth of similar reports from the various countries before sighing and calling one of her secretaries into the room. It was time to do something about this.

**

* * *

**Naruto looked around the office that he had been pulled into about five minutes earlier and glanced around at the other people that had been pulled into the office for the mission that he supposed they were all going to get. 

He sidled up behind an unusually distracted Hinata and squeezed her shoulder lightly. Hinata glanced up to his taller frame, her white pupil-less eyes narrowed in thought. Naruto frowned and wrapped his arm around her shoulder before bending down to her ear and whispering.

"Hinata, what has you so distracted?"

"Hmm?" She looked into Naruto's eyes. "Oh, nothing Naruto, just thinking about something that I heard the other day, that's all."

Naruto tilted his head to the side and his frown deepened, but he didn't push the topic further. He pecked her lightly on the forehead.

"If you're sure…" he trailed off uncertainly, still looking at his dark-haired girlfriend.

This time Hinata gave him a large smile and squeezed his hand.

"I'm sure Naruto."

Naruto resisted the urge to kiss her senseless because they were currently in a room full of known gossipers, so instead he just wrapped his arms around her and drew her as close to him as possible.

He swore that he could hear the ahs from all the girls present in the room at his gesture.

He certainly heard it from the doorway and turned his head to look at Tsunade and Shizune, who had just entered the room, giving the entangled couple an amused look. Naruto scowled at them but didn't let go of Hinata.

Ignoring the two, Tsunade swept into the room and started rummaging though her desk before finding two mission folders and handing them to Kurenai and Kakashi. They each had the same stamped symbols on them, which caused the two team leaders to glance at each other; they were rarely given assignments together.

Tsunade, seeing the curious looks on the assembled Ninja's faces sat down in her chair and gestured for silence. She beckoned to Shizune, who was holding a box, to come out of the corner she was standing in, and to distribute it contents. Soon, the assembled Ninja were holding guidebooks embossed with the Land of Earth's symbol.

All the shinobi again turned to look at the Hokage. She smiled pleasantly at them for a minute before gesturing to the giant stack of papers on the edge of her desk.

She picked up the one on top and waved it in the air slightly as she spoke.

"We just got this intelligence report from Jiraiya in earlier."

"Ero-sennin?" Naruto asked with curiosity in his voice, before seeing the glare that Shizune was shooting him from behind the Hokage's back, and gulping nervously.

Hinata, picking up on the mood quickly looked back and forth between the two before tuning back into what Tsunade was saying.

"… both teams will therefore be dispatched to Iwagakure to assist him." Tsunade said, obviously finished laying out the mission background.

She nodded to the door in dismissal.

"You will have two days to get to the border of the Land of Earth; I suggest that you move quickly." The assembled shinobi all bowed to their commander before exiting the room.

**

* * *

**"So Hinata…" Naruto trailed off as he saw the beautiful Kunoichi in front of him was once again drifting off into thought. He put his hand on her arm and shook it lightly. 

"Hinata?" Still no response. He shook her arm more forcefully.

"Hinata?" Nothing

Naruto, with growing concern, maneuvered himself so that he was walking face to face with his girlfriend, and he grabbed both her shoulders firmly.

"Hinata!" That seemed to do it as the surprised Hyuuga bumped into him and it was only Naruto's quick reflexes that prevented her from an uncomfortable meeting with the floor.

Startled pupil-less eyes looked at Naruto from their spot suspended between arms and floor and they just stood that way a minute or two before Hinata started to get a cramp in her back.

"Uh…Naruto?" She shifted slightly in his arms to relieve the pressure on her spine. "Will you let me down?" Hinata ventured quietly.

Naruto just gave her one of his infamous foxy (not to mention handsome) grins before throwing her over his shoulder kidnapper style.

"Nope." And with that Naruto proceeded to carry Hinata down the stairs and out of the tower, but not before Kakashi shouted after them that they had both better be out by the west gate by two P.M. for the mission.

Kakashi sighed as the only response he got back was a half-hearted response from Hinata that was partially lost on the wind.

He turned to the other adults assembled in the hall.

"Any chance were going to see them again today?"

Everyone in the hallway shook their heads no.

"Thought not." Kakashi said with a defeated sigh.

**

* * *

**Naruto set down his Hyuuga bundle as soon as he was sure that they were out of spying range of most ordinary Ninja and civilians. 

Hinata sat down on a bench that was conveniently located nearby, and Naruto plopped down beside her and looked at her expectantly.

"What's wrong Hinata?" Hinata looked down at the bench and started fiddling with her fingers. A nervous habit that she hadn't quite been able to get rid of, even after all these years.

Naruto impatiently grabbed both her hands (he sincerely hated when she did that) and pulled her over to him until she was draped over his lap.

"Hinata?" He gently prodded her again.

Hinata chewed on her lip for a moment before turning and looking Naruto straight in the eye.

"Sakura told me what you've been doing lately." She blurted out and watched his eyes widen in extreme panic at her words.

Naruto leapt from the bench as though he had been scalded, dumping the Kunoichi out of his lap in his agitation.

"She...She did?" He asked in an uncharacteristically high-pitched voice. "You mean she knows?" Hinata looked Naruto up and down. He looked like he was hyperventilating.

Naruto started pacing before the bench. Hinata opened her mouth to answer him but before she could get the words out, Naruto turned back to her, grabbed her around her upper arms and shook her.

"How many other people know?" He asked rather harshly.

Hinata shrugged out of his hard grip and stood up. "As…as far as I know everyone from our graduating class."

He looked at her in shock. "You mean they all know I'm going to be Hokage already? How come they didn't tell me?" He ran his hand through his messy blond locks. "It's been hard enough keeping it secret as it was, they could have saved me the trouble."He muttered resentfully.

Hinata put her hand to her mouth in shock as she finally registered exactly what her boyfriend had said. "Hokage?" she whispered softly, tears streaming down her face.

Naruto stopped in his tracks and looked fully at the woman before him for the first time since they had started the conversation.

"You…you didn't know?" Hinata shook her head.

Naruto sat back down on the bench. Hard.

"Shit."

Boy was he in trouble now.

**

* * *

**The last thing that Tsunade expected to see less than an hour after dismissing Naruto for a mission was his panicked form dragging a shell-shocked Hyuuga back through her office door. 

The Hokage put down the saucer of Sake that she had been enjoying and looked between the two rumpled young adults before raising one of her perfectly plucked eyebrows in curiosity.

"Yes?" She asked. "Do you need something?"

Naruto nonchalantly went and pulled out two folding chairs from the perpetual stack in the corner and sat down in one, while depositing Hinata gently into other.

Naruto gestured to Hinata tiredly. "I…" He cleared his voice. "I may have told Hinata about being the next Hokage."

Tsunade stared hard at him.

"Accidently." He finished quietly, looking at the floor tiles.

Tsunade snorted as she stood up to stand in front of her desk.

"Now, why do I seriously doubt that?" She asked rhetorically to the room at large before pinning the Kunoichi under her golden gaze.

"So, what do you think about this Hinata?" Tsunade asked curiously.

Hinata actually pondered the question for a minute before looking at Naruto and smiling softly.

"I think its great Hokage-Sama. It's nice to know that people can achieve their dreams." Naruto gave his girlfriend a blinding smile at her vocal support.

Tsunade looked at Hinata before breaking into a smile of her own.

"It is." She agreed while walking over to a table nestled in the farthest corner and pouring two cups of tea for her unexpected guests.

She handed filled cups to the two Ninja and sat down on the edge of her desk to look at the couple properly. After a minute of staring she addressed Hinata again.

"Now, Hinata." The older woman started. The Kunoichi looked up from her drink. "First off, I must ask you not to divulge the information that you have learned about Naruto to anyone. As of this moment you may consider it an S-class secret." Tsunade warned gently. When Hinata nodded her compliance Tsunade sat back and let silence envelope the area before saying out of the blue, "Naruto, we never told you that Hinata's father was the one who put your name in for consideration as the Rokudaime in the first place did we?" She looked at him questioningly.

Tsunade held back her laughter as both adults choked on their tea simultaneously. The moment was priceless.

Almost as priceless as when the two adults then looked up at her with equally wide eyes and chorused together. "What?"

This time Tsunade couldn't stop her snickers. It really was funny. They couldn't have done that better if they'd rehearsed it.

The two looked at her resentfully after a minute or so, so she took a deep breath and continued talking. She grinned at a dumbstruck Naruto.

"Naruto, I don't what you've done, or how you've done it, but if I didn't know better, I'd almost say that Hiashi-Sama liked you."

"He…" Hinata stopped talking as she tried to wrap her mind around the thought. "My father…MY father was the one who made this possible?"

Tsunade nodded. "Yes."

Hinata had a stunned look on her face, as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing

'Well,' Tsunade thought. 'It is a little unbelievable at that.'

She sighed aloud. "You see, we haven't told anybody yet but I'm planning on retiring in the next year or so, and when that was brought to the council's attention they started picking out potential candidates for my position. They originally had someone else in mind, but Hiashi-Sama basically told them to shove-it, as it were. He stood up to all the members of the council and put his foot down about it. He actually threatened to move the Hyuuga clan out of Konoha if he didn't get his way."

Hinata ducked her head. 'Yep, that sounds like my dad.'

She looked around as Naruto muttered, "But…that was even before I…"

"What's that Naruto?" Tsunade said

Naruto's visibly brought himself back into the room and blushed bright red.

"Nothing." He mumbled.

"Hmm." Tsunade stood up and opened one of her office doors and gestured for them to leave. "In any case, I vaguely remember giving you both a mission for today if I'm not mistaken, you had better be going or you're going to be late."

They stood up, clearly noticing the dismissal. "So were not in trouble?" Naruto questioned hopefully.

Tsunade shook her head. "No. But make sure you don't tell anybody else accidently either." She warned, pointing a finger at him. Naruto nodded and he and Hinata proceeded down the stairs.

"Oh, and Naruto?" She called after him.

Naruto looked up at her from his position on the stairs.

"Be sure to thank Hiashi-Sama won't you?"

And she closed the door and walked reluctantly over to her paperwork.

**

* * *

**Naruto made a bee-line for his apartment after dropping his girlfriend off at her compound. He couldn't believe it. Hiashi Hyuuga of all people had nominated him for the title of Hokage. 

As he threw another set of clothes into his mission pack he pondered what this meant. He thought back to the day that he had fist met Hiashi. He had requested a meeting at the Hokage's tower to ask Hiashi's permission to date Hinata at all of his friend's insistence. The clan leader had been less than pleased by it.

_**Flashback**_

You could hear the clock ticking in the background as the two figures sized each other up over the wood of the table. The silence was near the breaking point before it was broken.

"So, Naruto Uzumaki, you wish to date my daughter?" Hiashi Hyuuga looked at Naruto over his folded hands. A twenty year old Naruto stopped himself from twitching and fidgeting under the particularly harsh gaze of the Hyuuga leader and nodded, not trusting himself to talk.

Hiashi let out harsh, mocking laughter.

"Do you really think that I would let you date MY daughter? The Heir to the Hyuuga clan? Do you think that I would let a monster like you anywhere near my family? "

Naruto had been (in his opinion) doing a terrific job of holding in his temper throughout this meeting but hearing the pompous man say that got his blood boiling.

Naruto gnashed his teeth and was about say something he knew he would probably regret but the Hyuuga leader beat him to the punch.

"But I have been overruled. The Hokage has already spoken to me about your relationship with my daughter and asked me not to interfere. Therefore," Hiashi stopped as if gathering his strength for what he was about to say next. "Therefore, I will not give my permission or approval, but" Hiashi took a breath. "You will be allowed to date my daughter."

Naruto stood rooted to the spot in the small and stifling conference room in the Hokage tower, trying to keep down the happiness welling up inside of him at the news.

Hiashi stood up and pushed the chair back with a harsh scrape across the floor.

"But know this Naruto Uzumaki." White Byakugan eyes locked onto his lanky frame. "I will make sure you fail."

And with those words Hiashi Hyuuga swept out of the room.

_**End Flashback**_

Naruto shrugged himself into the backpack and headed out the door, chuckling. My how things had changed. 'In fact' he considered 'maybe that was why Hiashi had…'Naruto heard a clock chiming in the background and cursed under his breath, his metal contemplations would have to wait; he was going to be late.

**

* * *

**Naruto met the others at the west gate after a five minute all out dash across Konoha. Sakura looked at him from where she was leaning against one of the gate posts and let out an exasperated breath. 

"Naruto, do us a favor and don't pick up any more of kakashi-sensei's habits then necessary will you?"

Naruto looked at his teammate indignantly. "Hey! I'm only five minutes late! I could never be as bad as that lazy…"

BAM! An object collided with Naruto's head, interrupting him mid-sentence.

Naruto rolled his eyes upwards to see his sensei getting ready to smack him again. He ducked just in time to avoid being hit with one of Kakashi's favorite books.

Naruto let out a triumphant laugh at his narrow escape, only to have a vice-like grip wrap around his arm and hold him in place. He looked to his left and saw his girlfriend's team leader looking at him with a warning edge in her eye.

Naruto gave her an awkward smile. "He he. Hello Kurenai sensei."

The genjutsu master let go of the blond and glanced around before turning to her students.

"Where's Hinata?"

Kurenai's question caused all those by the gate to look around in confusion, and Naruto frowned. Just where WAS Hinata anyway?

He was about to volunteer to go and search for the missing Kunoichi when she appeared, running, over the horizon. She stopped in front of the group and put her hands on her knees in an attempt to calm down her erratic breathing.

"Sorr…Sorry I'm late Kurenai-sensei, kakashi-sensei."

The girl stood up and attempted to straighten her disheveled clothes. Kurenai frowned at her worriedly.

"Something wrong Hinata?" It was out of character for the Hyuuga heiress to be late.

Hinata shook her head before running her fingers through her hair to detangle it.

"Nothing." The dark-haired girl assured her mentor.

Kurenai took a last appraising look at her pupil before evaluating the two assembled teams and after a moment of idleness began re-summarizing the mission for clarity.

"Our goal will be to get to the border of fire country by sunset today. From there we will stick with a westerly direction until we hit the border of the country of Earth, from there it will hopefully be a straight shot towards Iwagakure and our appointed meeting spot with Jiraiya-Sama." Everyone nodded understanding at her words, Kurenai continued. "As we have only recently completed a mission in that land my team will take point and act as the forward scouts, and Team Kakashi will act as the rear guard and back-up if needed.

The group all nodded their acceptance of this plan and soon the two teams were bounding away over the tree-tops of their country, intent on reaching the border.

**

* * *

**And that's part one of this chapter done. Part two will be up in the next two weeks. Thanks for reading. Please review and let me know what you think. KG

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. Just borrowing the material for my own enjoyment. 

Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I love you guys. Enjoy.

**The Lessons a Hokage Needs to Know**

**Chapter Nine Part Two-**** A Trip T****aken**

**

* * *

**The eight man team of Kohona-Nins made it to the border of their land in ample time to watch the sun set. 

The group settled down among the tree limbs and shadows for a minute, taking in one of the most brilliant sunsets that had graced the country of Fire in awhile.

Hinata sighed happily, which caught the attention of her mentor.

Kurenai's previous worry for her student returned but she was forestalled from confronting the Hyuuga about her behavior by the group chattering about the next stage of their mission. She listened passively as Kakashi explained the situation to everyone.

"Alright. We'll continue on this route until midnight, when we'll set up camp. Everyone will be assigned to camp set-up or watch duty. From this point on, remember that you aren't in the Country of Fire anymore so be watchful of surroundings and as silent as possible."

That said kakashi took off with the other six following after him.

**

* * *

**Midnight came sooner than all the Shinobi expected. They jumped down into a secluded clearing and started stretching to relax their muscles after all those hours of running and leaping. 

"It looks like we've made good time so far." Kiba commented as he started to dig through his pack for one of the collapsible tents they had brought along.

"I agree, were almost three-fourths of the way to the Country of Earth already." Shino said back as he finished deploying some of his kikai bugs onto the trees to act as an advanced warning system on the off chance that they were attacked during the night.

Sakura and Hinata chose that moment to re-enter the clearing with the two armloads of fire wood they had taken off to get, and after stacking it, both girls immediately started assisting Kurenai with setting up the campfire and making dinner.

Kakashi and Naruto helped out with setting up the tents too, and soon enough all seven adults were eating a quick meal before the smokeless fire.

Kiba looked across the fire from where he was sitting on the ground and addressed Sakura and Naruto curiously. "Hey, you guys just attended the first of the clan celebrations yesterday night right?"

Sakura nodded absently, intent on her food. Kiba turned to Naruto.

"You got to attend the Haruno clan party didn't you?" Naruto shrugged and nodded. "Did you like it?"

"It wasn't bad." Naruto answered back. "It was nice to meet Sakura-San's parents. You have a very nice mother." Naruto told his pink-haired teammate. Sakura ducked her head, apparently a bit embarrassed by the turn the conversation had taken.

Kiba looked like he was considering something before he turned back to Naruto to continue his questioning. "Why did you attend the clan party anyway?"

Naruto stiffened a little at his question, but was saved from answering when his girlfriend came to his rescue.

"If I remember correctly, my father mentioned that it was a directive handed down from the village council." Hinata said.

"Really?" This time it was Sakura who had spoken. The pink –haired Kunoichi set down her bowl and looked at Naruto speculatively. "I didn't know that was why you attended the party last night." She closed her eyes and leaned back in a stretch. "That's pretty unusual."

Shino entered the conversation at this point. "If I remember correctly, I recall my parents telling me that Naruto will be attending our party as well."

Everyone took a minute to mull over the information they had been supplied before Kakashi of all people who asked the question that was on their collective minds. "Naruto, will you be attending all the clan celebrations being held this year?

Naruto nodded sheepishly under their widening gazes.

Naruto caught Hinata's eye as the others in the group exchanged subtle looks. He ground his teeth together. This wasn't going to be pretty if they started to pester him about what he had been up to lately and why all these exceptions had been made for him in the last couple of months. So to forestall the questions he stood up, to the consternation of the assembled group, and crawled into one of the tents.

"Wake me up when it's my turn for guard duty." He shouted as he collapsed onto his sleeping bag, trying to block out the sounds of the fire melding with the whispered voices that were filtering into his ears though the canvas walls.

**

* * *

**_(Dream Sequence)_

Naruto walked along the red line scorched into the earth. On either side of him he could see points of light off in the distance, beams hitting specific spots on the ground. He continued to observe this now familiar sight before looking down to see that the line that he was walking was now suspended in thin air over a vast canyon full of different shapes the likes of which he had never seen. He took another step forward and suddenly found himself transported to a pitch black opening in the side of the rocks. He lifted his right foot and put his hand on the side of the rock to guide himself into the blackness….

**

* * *

**Naruto's eyes snapped open suddenly and it took a moment for his sight to adjust to the dark that was permeating the area. He lay still for a moment and let his heart return to its usual calm, regular beats instead of the rapid pounding against his rib-cage that it seemed to want to do at the moment. 

Naruto took a deep breath and closed his eyes again. Why did he feel like this wasn't the first dream of this kind that he had ever had? He wracked his brain for a moment but couldn't bring up any other images like the ones that he had had in his dream. Giving the search up for the moment Naruto extracted himself from his sleeping bag and, careful not to wake up the sleeping body next to him, crawled out of tent. He let his eyes adjust again, this time to still partially glowing fire, and took a look around for the person who was currently on sentry duty. He spotted the form of Shino sitting up against one tree, slightly out of reach of the diminished light of the fire.

Naruto stood up and quietly walked over to the bug user.

"Hey Shino, what time is it?"

The Aburame looked up at the blond through his sunglasses, obviously surprised to see him up this late, and or, early, though he answered Naruto's question none the less.

"It is currently three hours to dawn. I am on the last shift of the watch for the night."

Naruto put a hand over his mouth to cover a yawn. "H..uh? I thought I was supposed to take a turn on guard duty tonight?" Naruto questioned.

Shino might have done something that could have been construed as a shrug. "We have enough people on this mission to cover all the watch shifts without inconveniencing anyone unduly, and considering how early you went to sleep last night, we all agreed that it would be kinder to just extend our shifts an hour than to disturb you."

Naruto plopped down beside his fellow shinobi and nodded his acceptance of the explanation, he hadn't really been awake long enough to argue the point anyway.

Naruto gazed into the fire for a minute, trying to let the lingering warmth reach his cold thoughts. He closed his eyes and unintelligible flashes of memory cycled through his head like a movie, imprinting themselves against the back of his eyelids.

"Naruto?" The bug user asked after a minute of silence. Naruto turned his disturbed eyes onto the cloaked jounin beside him a second before letting out a breath.

"Hey Shino, since I'm up anyway how about I cover the rest of you shift? That way you can get a little sleep." He offered.

The Aburame studied him a second before nodding and getting to his feet.

"Naruto…." You could hear the question in Shino's tone.

Naruto shook his head vigorously from side to side.

"I'm fine Shino."

Shino turned and walked towards the tents.

**

* * *

**The next morning saw a major shift of scenery as the forest the Kohona –Nins had been traveling through gave way suddenly to towering cliff faces and rugged mountain sides. 

Naruto resisted the urge to whistle as he took a look around at the surrounding land.

Sakura let out a gasp and stared at the mountainous region around them. "This is…" She trailed off.

Kurenai spoke up from her spot beside the medical kunoichi. "The Country of Earth got it name for a reason Sakura." Kurenai gestured to the land around them. "As you can plainly see it is a very rocky and mountainous region and it is riddled with natural caves. Both of these act as a perfect defense for this country and allow them to practice their earth-style jutsus with impunity."

Sakura nodded. Kurenai turned to the rest of the group, shouting slightly to be heard above the wind. "We'll have to proceed down these cliffs cautiously. There's a trail that starts about half-way down the mountain. Be careful about loose rocks or falling debris."

Kakashi examined the landscape for a moment before turning to Kurenai. "Can we make a tunnel down towards the center of the mountain and come through the other side?" It was clear the man was hoping to avoid the treacherous climb that ahead of the group.

Kurenai shook her head. "No. These mountains are laced with a jutsu that makes it almost impossible for anyone who isn't a Shinobi allied with the Earth forces to use earth jutsus of any type."

Kakashi nodded and they all started the laborious process of propelling down the ragged peak while trying to avoid being smashed against the cliff face by the strong breezes.

**

* * *

**Naruto took the last jump from the foothold and finally touched down on what actually looked like a man-made pathway cut it the mountainside. He looked up from where they had descended and again resisted the urge to whistle. Kiba landed next to him and nodded after setting Akamaru down. 

"Yeah. It's a big fall huh?" Kiba commented as the others continued trickling slowly down. Naruto nodded as he concentrated on pulling his rappelling line in.

"Did you know that these mountains are the biggest in all of the five great nations?"

Naruto looked back up at the peaks surrounding him, some of which were wrapped in thick cloud vapor. "No. I didn't know that."

Kiba laughed as he dug through his pack for dog treats. "Yep. And did you know that the winds that occur at this altitude are strong enough that they've been known to thrown rocks onto whole towns?"

This time Naruto looked at Kiba with a strange expression on his face. "No." He said after a moment's silence. I didn't know that either."

"Huh." Kiba looked up at the mountain face in admiration. "If any of us had slipped and fallen or been smacked against the rocks by the wind, then there's little chance they would have survived."

Naruto looked down to the solid ground beneath his feet.

"Hey Kiba. Do me a favor would you?"

Kiba looked at Naruto. "Yes?"

Naruto started walking over to the others, carefully not looking over the side of the suddenly thin and slippery path. "Stop talking."

Kiba stood there and pulled off a perfect Shino pouting imitation, slumped shoulders, black cloud aura and all.

**

* * *

**The rest of the trip for the group was relatively simple and uneventful, just a careful and cautious traversing of the winding path with a good hand grip and foot placement required to offset the affects of the blowing winds and before the Kohona-Nins knew it they were looking down on one of the most amazing sights in the whole of the Land of Earth. 

Situated below them in a valley surrounded by black mountain ranges on all sides was a veritable hub of life. Iwagakure. The Village Hidden in the Rocks.

Naruto felt a smile makes its way to his face as he imagined that he could practically feel the life thrumming within the boundaries of the valley.

Hinata approached him from the side. "It is amazing isn't it?"

"Not as amazing as you." Naruto shot back to her automatically, still entranced by the sight below his eyes.

Hinata blushed at his comment.

"Hey Hinata?" Naruto turned away from the city below them. "Have you been here before? Kurenai sensei mentioned something about you having a mission in Iwa."

Hinata nodded while pushing some hair away from her eyes. "Yes. Me and my team were recently dispatched here to help the Godaime Tsuchikage take care of a task."

Naruto was about to say something else but before he could he was interrupted by a hand placed on his head.

Kakashi nodded to the rest of their party who had finally managed to bridge the gap that had occurred (naturally or not) in the road.

"Come on you two." He said. "We need to get to the city by sundown."

Hinata and Naruto both followed him, anticipating their arrival at Iwa.

**

* * *

**_(In Iwagakure)_

Everyone, even those who had been to the village before, were visibly impressed when they finally stepped through the massive wooden gates that guarded the town's main entrance.

"Wow." Naruto said under his breath.

One of their Jounin escorts from the village gave him an amused stare as she continued to lead the group towards the inn that they were being housed in.

Behind Naruto Sakura, Hinata and Kurenai were whispering about all the various shops that the former Team eight had encountered in their last trip, and just in front of Naruto, behind their escort, Shino and kiba were talking about a food stand that they had both found mutually satisfactory. Kakashi was, as usual, ignoring everything in favor of his books.

Though no one was ignoring them. The seven man group itself was garnering a lot of attention as they walked through the main thoroughfare of the village, which was, Naruto reflected, a lot like Kohona in many ways. There were people bartering for goods at the various stalls set up, children were chasing each other in the streets while their parents ran after them, there was the usual shopping and eating districts situated down various side streets. After everything he had heard about Iwa during the war, this was not what he had expected. It was all so…

"There are a lot of similarities to Kohona to be sure." Kakashi, who had sidled up next to him said as they continued walking.

"Yeah, I guess so kakashi-Sensei."

The group turned a corner onto a side street and the sight that greeted them was even more bizarre.

Naruto tilted his head to the side. "Kurenai-sensei?" He asked the brown-haired woman walking behind him.

Kurenai walked up until she was matching Naruto's pace. "Yes Naruto?"

"Are there buildings built into the mountains?" He asked with an astonished note to his voice.

Kurenai laughed. "You noticed that did you?"

Naruto nodded, giving the jounin his full attention as she explained.

"You know of course that the Shinobi of Iwagakure specialize in earth type jutsu. So naturally they have built some of their cities to reflect their mastery of the element. It is quite an achievement really. Some of their most sensitive offices and most of their council and the nobles are housed there. From what my team was told the last time we were here, it is quite fashionable to live in the inner mountain districts." Kurenai offered in explanation.

The jounin leading then through the village stopped before one of the buildings on the outer rim of the open part of the village. She bowed to the group.

"This is the inn that you have been assigned to while you are present in Iwa. The Tsuchikage extends his welcome personally and hopes you complete whatever tasks you came here to do. As a courtesy I have been authorized to tell you that we will have you under surveillance at all times that you are in the vicinity of the village as a precaution. We ask that you please forgive the presence of these shinobi, but at the same time we caution you not to slip past our guard or we will consider your actions hostile."

The Konoha Shinobi nodded their understanding and support of the guidelines the village had set down. The Iwa-Nin smiled. "Welcome to Iwagakure." She said before hoping onto a rooftop and disappearing.

**

* * *

**After everyone had settled in and unpacked their belongings in their various rooms the seven ninja met downstairs for dinner. 

The owner of the inn was personally taking their orders. The Kohona residents looked on in mild amusement as the small, blustery man went from person to person, asking questions that sometimes delved way too deeply into their personal lives.

Naruto grinned in happiness as his ramen was set, steaming hot, in front of him.

The owner bowed before him, apparently in as much happiness as Naruto was, just because of Naruto's enthusiastic reaction. Unconsciously Naruto mimicked the owner's bow.

"Thank-you owner-San." Naruto said before diving into his bowl.

Though he looked almost right back up again up as he heard the clang of silverware against the table. Sakura had dropped her knife in her surprise. And she wasn't the only one. Kiba had paused in the midst of giving Akamaru his cut of prime-rib, which was steadily dripping juice onto the wooden floor of the dining room, and Kurenai was being pounded on the back by kakashi because she had choked on her drink.

Naruto looked at them all in surprise.

"Something wrong guys?" He said after he swallowed his mouthful of ramen.

Those gathered around the table caught each other eyes, expressing their thoughts silently.

Kakashi picked up his tea and took a sip before smiling pleasantly at the blond. "Nothing Naruto. We were just practicing for when you tell us some extremely shocking news that's all."

Naruto looked at Kakashi and mumbled under his breath. "That's got to be one of the worst excuses he's ever come up with, and that's saying a lot."

"What's that Naruto?" Kakashi asked, still smiling.

Ignoring him, Naruto picked his chopsticks back up and threw himself back into his ramen while everyone else resumed their previous activities.

**

* * *

**"So where should we go today?" Naruto asked the other adults he was with as they stepped outside of the inn and into the early morning light. 

Sakura started rifling through her guide book for the best places to shop. Shino turned to the group.

"If I remember our orders correctly, we are supposed to be looking for Jiraiya-Sama of the Sannin. We were ordered to meet him today for the mission"

Naruto shrugged carelessly. "It's the old pervert's fault that he didn't tell us exactly where in Iwagakure he'd be. And anyway, he usually sticks to the hot springs. Any listed in there Sakura?" Naruto asked his teammate as she rifled through her book.

Sakura emerged from her book and nodded her head. "Yeah it lists several."

Naruto snatched the book from her and took out his map. "Great." He pulled out a marker and started circling the hot springs and bathhouses on the map before handing the map, book and marker to his girlfriend.

"Hinata do you think that you could use your Byakugan to search these areas?" He asked her.

Sakura put a hand to her forehead. "Of course. Why didn't I think of that? Do you think you could Hinata?" Sakura turned an inquiring gaze onto the Hyuuga.

The girl in question put her hand up for silence as she studied the map. "Sure." She said after a minute. "All of these look to be with the range of my eyesight."

Hinata gave the all the materials back to Naruto and started making hand seals. She opened her eyes. You could clearly see that her bloodline was active.

After several minutes the Kunoichi deactivated her sight and took back the map and marker. She drew an arrow to one of the hot springs situated on the other side of town. "Jiraiya-Sama is currently here." She said, looking just slightly embarrassed.

Naruto smiled while putting the map back into his pocket and gave Sakura her book. "Great! Now that that's done with, let's go explore a little bit!" Naruto grabbed his girlfriend by the hand and tugged her into the gathered crowd, the rest of the group right behind them.

**

* * *

**The group had a relatively fun day all told. They shopped a little, ate lunch, explored some of Iwagakure's more unusual architecture and then shopped some more. The five adults arrived back at their inn talking excitedly and exchanging stories about their individual days, tons of shopping bags in their hands. 

Kurenai quirked an eyebrow at the bags that all of them were holding and followed them upstairs. She sighed as they all headed to their rooms. "I don't suppose it would be too much to hope that you actually managed to track down Jiraiya-Sama along with all the other things that you seem to have done today." She said as the friends unloaded all their purchases.

Naruto dug his worse for the wear map out of one of his bags and handed it to the red-eyed woman. She quirked an eye at the circled places. Naruto opened his room door and threw his bags onto his bed. "The one place with the arrows around it is where Ero-Sennin is. We located him about three seconds after we left here today." Naruto said. Kurenai stood in Naruto's doorway and gave him a questioning look.

"And you didn't think to come tell me or Kakashi when you found him?"

Naruto gave her a sheepish look before rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Oops?"

Kurenai sighed holding back her exasperation. Naruto was Naruto for a reason after all.

The jounin-sensei turned back to the now shopping bag-less students watching her and Naruto talk.

"Alright." She said aloud. "Let's go get Jiraiya-Sama." And she turned and walked back down the stairs to collect Kakashi.

"You know what this means don't you?" Kiba asked excitedly. Hinata shook her head.

"Hot springs!" Kiba punched the air in his joy.

The assembled teammates laughed at his enthusiasm.

**

* * *

**The Shinobi approached the hot springs just before full dark set in and it wasn't as hard to spot the legendary toad sage as either of the two Jounin-sensei's had been expecting. All you had to do was listen to the sounds of girls squealing in fright as something they couldn't see 'accidently' brushed up against them. 

Naruto hung his head in shame as he heard this happen for the fourth time. Why were all of his teachers perverts?

Apparently the rest of his group shared his feelings.

Kiba turned to Naruto. "Is that him?"

Naruto nodded his head before sighing. "I'll go in and get him." He volunteered unhappily.

"We could help you." Hinata suggested timidly, seeing how reluctant Naruto was. Naruto looked at her like she was crazy.

"No way!" He said forcefully after a minute of speechlessness. "There's no way I'd allow my girlfriend within a hundred feet of that big pervert when he's like this."

Hinata nodded. Shino turned to Naruto after examining the hot springs outer areas. "So are you going to get him or not?" The Kikai-Nin enquired.

Naruto started walking slowly towards the entrance. "Yeah. Just wait here." 'And be prepared to make a run for it.' Naruto added silently in his mind.

The next two minutes were a blur for the assembled Konoha Shinobi. There was a splash then the sound of a crowd of feet running, but they had only a few seconds to ponder as to where the sound was coming from as an angry mob of girls came running after their two male comrades, apparently chasing them from the premises.

The group screamed in fright as the girls hurled insults at the two men bearing down on them.

"Run!!" Naruto screamed at them suddenl waving his arms frantically for emphasis, and the rest of them, seeing the situation, split hastily.

**

* * *

**"Did…Did we lose them?" Naruto asked between breaths, looking around fearfully. 

Sakura plopped down on the ground; breathless herself and Shino took a look around. "Yes. I believe so." He said after a minute.

"Good." Kakashi and Kurenai emerged from the shadows, having taken the rooftops to make avoiding the angry mob easier. Kiba and Hinata walked up from behind the corner they had been hiding behind and plopped done bonelessly next to the group too.

"What happened?" Sakura asked Naruto after taking a few deep breaths.

Naruto was about to answer but before he could he found himself being hauled to his feet by a seething sage.

"I'll tell you what happened." Jiraiya said with an angry note to his voice. "The boy interrupted my research!"

Naruto looked at the soaked man in contempt. "You call what you were doing research?" He yelled incredulously. "It was more like spying on girls!"

Jiraiya dropped Naruto after the blond kicked him in the stomache.

"You little brat!"Jiraiya screamed, while trying to grab Naruto, who expertly dodged out of the way, apparently well used to the Sannin's antics.

"Yeah, Yeah." Naruto taunted the white-haired man, still dodging his grasp.

The other shinobi caught each others eyes, seeing the same look as theirs mirrored in the others faces. Apparently they had finally found Jiraiya.

**

* * *

**Yes! This is my fastest update in awhile. You guys are lucky, I was having so much trouble writing this chapter I was just about to post a note saying that they go to Iwagakure and find Jiraiya, the end. Ah well. Hope you enjoyed it at least. Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading. KG

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

* * *

Disclaimer: Nothing in this story is mine (Not even the information). It has all been borrowed with no malicious intent, and for purely fun purposes. 

AN: Alright people, here's the next chapter. Before we get started I'd like to extend a special thanks to Minstrel Savant, and ArmorOfGeddon, who have pointed out some little things in the story that I have overlooked, or gotten wrong. Thanks guys for doing that. You're the best. And also, thanks to everyone else who has read or reviewed this story. You guys are all great too. In any case, I hope you all enjoy the next chapter. Please let me know what you think. 

**The Lessons a Hokage Needs to Know**

**Chapter Nine Part Three- Many Surprises**

* * *

Naruto looked at Hinata and smiled. He got a warm feeling inside as he realized that she looked like she was having a good time. He was glad. At least one of them should get some joy out of the evening. Hinata glanced at him before slipping her hand into his and turning back to the show. 

Naruto tore his gaze away from his girlfriend and looked down to the stage where a performance troupe was acting out one of the most dramatic fables known to all the countries. It was the tragic love story of a man and woman from warring villages who had fallen in love, then ended up dying in one of the most blood soaked battles ever immortalized in words. It was a contradiction in terms, which is why everybody loved it so much. Civilians could appreciate the love between the two main characters and even the most battle hardened Shinobi liked the battle at the end. A perfect story for everybody right? 

Naruto took a minute to scan the crowded amphitheater before tuning back into the male lead in the middle of his declaration of undying love. Naruto sighed and squeezed Hinata's hand for dear life. Only three more acts to go. 

* * *

"Well that was entertaining." Sakura said over the din of the crowd that was exiting the theater. "I love that story." She added dreamily.

You could hear the sigh of four males as the two other females in their group joined into a clump and started discussing the show that they had just seen. The guys trailed behind the kunoichi's morosely.

Kiba strode up until he was walking beside Naruto. 

"So, Naruto," Kiba asked the blond in an amused voice that sincerely grated on Naruto's nerves. "This would make how many times that you've seen this play now?" Kiba raised a mocking eyebrow after he finished asking his question.

Naruto resisted the urge to smack the smirk off of Kiba's face at his taunt and instead stared at his girlfriend's backside as she talked to Kurenai just a little ahead of him. 

"Well?" Kiba prodded after a moment of silence. 

Naruto pretended to hang his head in defeat before he surreptitiously put his foot in the Dog-Nins path, which had the pleasant affect (depending on who you asked) of causing said Dog-Nin to trip and fall onto the road. Hard. 

Naruto walked past a stunned Kiba, but not before muttering "None of your business." 

* * *

The group of seven met Jiraiya at the main entrance gate at midnight after eating a leisurely dinner at one of the more casual restaurants in the village. In fact Naruto was still in the middle of finishing his dessert (a scrumptious looking piece of cake) when the Toad Sannin finally showed up. Naruto was just about to bite into the last little piece of his cake when a sudden slap on his back sent the treat flying from his hands to splatter against one of the rocky gates. Naruto snapped his body around to try to catch the person who had hit him and got a face-full of long white hair for his trouble. 

Naruto extracted himself from the older man and looked at him indignantly. "Why the hell did you do that ero-sennin!" 

Jiraiya looked at his pupil impassively for a second before deciding to ignore him completely and concentrate on the others instead. Jiraiya looked the assembled group up and down.

"Ready to go?" He asked when the others barely shifted themselves to acknowledge his presence.

In answer the others stopped leaning against the various objects conveniently set around the area and started to calmly exit the village, not even bothering to glance back at the two. A stunned Naruto and Jiraiya just watched the others dumbly as they walked away from the two before looking at each other. Naruto made sure his pack was secured by tugging on the straps then started running after his friends with Jiraiya right behind him.

"Hey guys, wait up!"

* * *

**Somewhere in the Country of Earth**

"So why exactly are we doing this Jiraiya-Sama?" Kurenai asked the sage as the team finished descending the third cliff face and landed on a thin path set well away from any type of civilization. They had been climbing mountains for about two hours now and the group was starting to feel the affects of non-stop activity in a high altitude with very little shelter.

Jiraiya brushed some hair out of his face and gestured for the others to drop down behind some of the bigger rocks. He beckoned to Hinata. She crawled over to him hesitantly. 

"Yes Jiraiya-Sama?" She questioned quietly.

"You have the Byakugan right?" Hinata nodded, wondering what that had to do with anything. Her family's bloodline was hardly a secret.

"Great!" the Sannin said cheerfully. He pointed into the distance. "Is your sight powerful enough to look about three-miles from here in all directions?" He asked the dark-haired girl. 

Hinata nodded her head. "That shouldn't be a problem." She said, still crouched down next to the man.

Jiraiya looked at her after a minute. "Well then, what are you waiting for girl, a formal invitation? Do it." 

Hinata looked at the man another second before activating her eyesight. As she scanned the surrounding lands and allowed her vision to widen, she asked aloud. 

"Is there anything in particular that I'm looking for?" 

As she looked past another mountain, she heard Jiraiya's answer from in front of her. 

"You'll know it when you find it."

And with that very vague information, Hinata let her eyes wander even more.

* * *

**One Hour Later**

Naruto stared around at the imposing landscape, wondering how long they were going to have to stay crouched down behind these rocks. He cupped his cheeks to warm them up. He was freezing just sitting here with the cold wind biting into his skin. 

Naruto was just about to stand-up and see what was taking so long when he heard his girlfriend let out a startled gasp. The heads of his other teammates turned in her direction as well when Hinata deactivated her Byakugan and looked at Jiraiya with wide eyes. 

"You knew they were there!" She said as she glared at the sage angrily.

Jiraiya looked at the Hyuuga heiress impassively a moment before shrugging. "I might have had some idea, yeah."

The tones of rage in Hinata's voice caused the others to scramble over quickly. It was very rare for Hinata to get upset at people, it just wasn't in her nature, and the few circumstances under which it happened that she had ever raised her voice to a person were all extraordinary in themselves. She must have seen something significant to be glaring right now.

Coming to a stop, Naruto quickly found himself a spot right next to his girlfriend and put a steadying hand on her shoulder before looking at his mentor. 

"Ero-Sennin, what is she talking about? What's going on?" 

"Yeah." Kiba said throwing in his voice of protest with Naruto's. "What is going on, why are we up here?"

Kurenai looked at the Toad-Sage with serious red eyes. "Jiraiya-Sama. What exactly is going on?" She asked in a level, though still slightly dangerous, tone.

"Hinata what did you see?" Shino asked from the Kunoichi's other side. 

Hinata looked around at the people who were crowding her before taking a steadying breath. "I saw three camps of people spread out to the East, West, and North of us." She informed the group.

Sakura looked at the dark-haired girl in confusion. "So? What does that have to do with anything? Hinata, what did you see that has you so upset?" Sakura questioned uncomprehendingly. 

The medic of the group looked at Jiraiya. "What is she talking about?"

Hinata closed her eyes, clearly trying to center herself before she spoke up. When she did open her eyes again, she stretched her tense muscles and got into a sitting position against one of the rocky outcroppings that the group was kneeling behind. 

Hinata grabbed a pad of paper from her travel pack and grabbed some small rocks to hold it down against the raging wind, and then she began drawing a detailed map of the area, highlighting the camps of people and her giving her estimate of their size, along with the number of people that she had seen in each. Then she grabbed a different colored pen and started adding some intricate seals and lines between the camps. She held up the finished work to show the others. 

Kurenai choked. "But that's…" She trailed off. "That's impossible."

Kakashi meanwhile had finished examining the seals that she had drawn and had turned towards the Sannin curiously. "You knew that they were planning this?" 

Jiraiya shrugged. "I have been tracking the movements of this group for about two weeks now, ever since Tsunade had gotten reports about a caravan of thieves that had been traveling throughout the lands. Having trailed them all this time, it seemed pretty obvious what they were planning."

"So we have another one on our hands?" Kakashi muttered. 

"Yes, Tsunade told me about the group that your team tracked down in Wind Country. This group is vey similar."

Naruto felt a growing frustration as the older shinobi's continued to talk until finally he felt his patience snap. 

"Even so," Kurenai spoke up from Jiraiya's left, "How would a group of simple thieves have the ability to…" Kurenai's question was suddenly drowned out by Naruto's yell. 

"Would somebody explain what the heck is going on?" He shouted at the older adults. 

Kurenai sighed and sat down wearily beside her pupils, who had, along with Sakura and Naruto, perched themselves against one of the outcroppings too. Kurenai picked up Hinata's drawing and pointed at the intricate lines on the paper. 

"The seals that Hinata has drawn are traps seals that were used exclusively by Shinobi from the Country of Earth. The concept behind them is pretty simple. It's used to trap groups of people by setting seals on the same type of rock in different places, then tying those seals to a central focus point." Kurenai examined the drawing again before resuming her lecture. "In this case it looks to be one of the mountains to the south of us. It's an A-ranked technique, but I haven't seen it used since the end of the third Ninja war."

Sakura looked at the red-eyed Jounin clearly impressed. 

"Wow. So why haven't we heard about this sealing trap before. It sounds pretty simple, and useful." Sakura added as an afterthought.

Kurenai shook her head in the negative. "The concept may sound simple but the room for error is massive. The seals have to be set up simultaneously by people with the same level of power and affinities so that the jutsu doesn't accidently overload on itself. Its range is also very limited, you can only set it over a certain number of miles, otherwise it fizzles out just from being extended over too big an area. And then you have to make absolutely sure that you know who you're going to trap and when their going to show up because even the slightest movement by a living creature will set it off."

"So you could basically end up trapping anything, even animals." Sakura thought out loud. 

Kurenai nodded. "Exactly. Then add to the fact that the set up itself takes around five hours and that the trigger is the central focus in the first place, well, it's a pretty big deterrent against the technique's use."

"Somehow it doesn't seem worth it." Kiba said. 

"Well. Yes and no." kakashi joined the conversation. "The odds of it being effective are pretty big yes, but if you do manage to actually pull it off then your enemies are now stuck inside an area that you have full control of because the barrier keeps them from leaving or seeking help."

"So is there any way to dispel the trap?" Shino asked the Copy-Nin. 

"Ah. That is the tricky part. Yes, but the only way to do it is if you kill the people who put it up in the first place." kakashi answered.

"So we'll have to attack everybody in these camps till we find the right people." Sakura sighed in disgust. "Terrific."

Kurenai looked at Jiraiya as the students absorbed what had just been said. "So why did you lead us into this trap anyway?" 

Jiraiya looked into the distance contemplating. "I've been having some trouble getting information on this particular group as they've been eluding me, so this seemed the most obvious way to keep them in one place."

Kakashi nodded. "It makes sense. Just 'accidently' let one of their spies know that you're coming and they set up the trap, but stay in the same area. It's simple, and it doesn't really take away your advantage." 

Jiraiya nodded and stood up. "And it not that bad either, I do have two pieces of information that will give us a little edge. One. I know for a fact that the people who set up this jutsu are all gathered in one place."

"Well that makes it easier." Naruto muttered.

Shino looked as if he agreed with him, but turned to the Toad Sage again anyway.

"And the second?" The bug user questioned.

"I know where they are." Jiraiya said before pointing into the distance, back the way they had come. "There is a forth camp situated under the biggest mountain in this range. They are using it as the central focus." 

"A fourth camp?" A much calmer Hinata asked, astonished. "How come my Byakugan didn't spot it?" 

"It's the jutsu that's laced into the mountains right?" Kurenai voiced aloud. "It must be interfering with your sight."

Jiraiya nodded in the affirmative. "Right. Which means that we'll have to do this the old fashioned way. In any case, we have to get going. We've spent too much time lingering here already."

All the assembled shinobi looked at him a moment before grabbing their thing and getting ready to go.

* * *

**Even Later-The fourth camp mountain entrance**

As the group approached the entrance to the underground tunnels he got a strange sense of déjà-vu. Naruto clamped down on his fear as the Ninja gang slowly crept up to the black hole situated in the side of the imposing mountain. The group paused, listening for a moment as the wind thundered all around them, muffling any sounds that may occur.

Jiraiya looked at Hinata as the eight man group stood at the entrance. "Can you see anything with your Byakugan?" He asked the girl hopefully. Hinata shook her head. 

"No" She said. "I've been trying to use my Byakugan since around half an hour ago when we finished our trek over the mountain range, but all I see is this sort of white, static light when I direct my sight towards the mountain."

"Ah well," The Sage sighed. "It was worth a shot. Come on kakashi, let's see what's going on, everybody else stay here." Jiraiya instructed the group. 

Quickly, Jiraiya and kakashi examined the entrance and the surrounding rock walls before beckoning to their other teammates. Naruto gulped out of unconscious reflex as the eight Konoha shinobi slipped into the foreboding darkness.

* * *

**Earth County-Inside the underground tunnels**

Naruto stared around at the cramped tunnel the group was walking through and couldn't help but feel wound-up. There was something wrong here. Very wrong. Naruto looked up from the middle of the train that they were forced to walk in and saw everybody in the line tense for a moment as a pebble that Sakura had accidently kicked sent echoes of sound booming through-out the tunnel system. You could practically hear the collective sigh that the group let out when 

nothing happened. They proceeded again down the path, watching out for any sign of the people who were supposed to be in here, and everyone growing more nervous as they didn't find any signs of life or habitation. 

After spending twenty minutes carefully navigating the various passages, the group found itself in an enormous underground chamber that was faintly lit up by some indigenous lichens, it all looked so ordinary with not a stone out of place; it was so peaceful and quiet….

Kurenai's amplified gasp was the only warning the group had as the genjutsu dispersed and they found themselves surrounded on all sides by men who were wielding all manner of weapons and dangerous grins.

'Shit.' Was the Konoha-Nin's collective thoughts. 

* * *

As the group was plunged into darkness Naruto quickly reached down to his leg holster and pulled out three Shuriken and he heard his companions around him doing similar activities. 

As if at some invisible signal the enemies surrounding the team all lunged at the Konoha-Nins, slashing at them with swords, aiming punches at their bodies, and generally causing havoc amongst the group. 

* * *

Naruto once again bumped into Kiba, which threw them both off balance. He only had a moment to react before he hit the ground and three men were upon him, kicking him in the stomache. Naruto leapt up and delivered crushing punches to the men faces in retaliation. The men then assembled around him and started pushing the blonde from three different places, keeping him off balance and unable to gather the time to strike back at the horde of men. 

"Shit." Naruto yelled out before throwing a shuriken into one of his opponent's hearts. The dead man's spot was quickly filled by another and the four way fight continued. 

* * *

Shino was shoved roughly into his sensei and the two Jounin went tumbling to the ground. Shino executed a perfect leg-sweep and was rewarded with the sight off two of their more aggressive attackers hitting the ground head-first. They didn't get back up again. 

Shino grabbed Kurenai's hand and quickly hauled her to her feet as two swords flew through the air and got close enough to the bug users face to slice off some of the ends of his hair. 

"Shino, don't let them get organized." Kurenai muttered under her breath before her and Shino and turned in a back to back defensive position. With a calculated gaze Shino squared off against the sword wielders just as Kurenai launched an attack of her own. 

* * *

Sakura and Hinata found themselves pinned down by the rapid fire of punches and kicks, and both ducked behind one of the larger columns of standing stone, to get some protection from the onslaught.

"Can you disrupt them in anyway?" Hinata asked the famed Gouwan user desperately. Sakura frowned and shook her head, keeping an eye on their attackers as they took another tack and started circling the two women, pinning them in one place.

"No. I don't know how stable the cavern is, I might bring the whole place toppling down on us instead." Hinata nodded her understanding, studying the group as the closed in on the two Kunoichi's. She closed her eyes and activated her bloodline. 

"Sakura, cover me." She said. And with that Hinata removed herself from the protection of the cover of the rock and held two fingers up between her eyes. You could practically see her power as she shouted out her attack and started spinning. 

"Hakkeshou Kaiten." Hinata yelled out as she started focusing her chakra, trying to keep the men in her divination field of attack as she struggled against the pounding headache she had gotten as soon as she activated her Kekkai-Genkai. 

* * *

"This isn't working!" Kakashi shouted to the Sannin as he threw another punch into the mass of bodies around him. "We don't have room to maneuver; they have us too closed in." 

From Kakashi's side, Jiraiya looked like he agreed with the white haired man, but before he could voice his agreement he was swallowed up by a mob of attackers and was forced to concentrate on the battle at hand if he wanted to survive.

* * *

Naruto growled under his breath and kicked the bulky man in the face, before suddenly being held in place as two men tried to restrain him by grabbing his arms in a lock. 

He threw the men off with a burst of power and let his eyes wander around the cavern. The Konoha-Nins had effectively been cut off into two men teams who were battling a hundred dangerous men at a time. Their enemies had very carefully pushed them to different areas of the room and were using their sheer numbers to wear out the team. 

"Alright then." Naruto said under his breath while dodging as four more of the people surrounding him took an aim for his limbs. "Let's see how they handle this."

And he put his hands into a cross-shaped sign. 

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He shouted out. 

* * *

All fighting ceased for a moment as three hundred Naruto's suddenly popped into existence within the chamber. The marauder's turned around in apparent alarm as the solid bodies of the bunshin's began turning their own tactic against them and started herding and pressuring the numerous enemies into broken groups of four or five men each. 

All the Naruto's let out a feral grin at seeing the scared men. 

* * *

As the next five men fell to the ground Naruto smirked. His tactic had worked out even better than he had hoped for. His bunshin's were doing an awesome job of giving support to his teammates. He took a second to look around as he shoved a kunai into one of the more clumsy men's legs. That pause allowed him to see…

Naruto took a second to look again, disbelief written on his face. They couldn't be… 

He didn't get to finish his thought as the earth beneath his feet opened up and pitch black darkness overcame his senses. 

* * *

**Somewhere in the tunnel systems**

_**NARUTO'S POV**_

Naruto looked back over his shoulder as he continued running, trying to shake off the disorientation that he had acquired from his fall. Seizing the opportunity he ducked into the next wide opening, the marauders who had fallen in with him right on his tail. Naruto paused a second to listen for any of his teammates and felt a growing dread as all he heard was the ragged breathing of the people that were following him. He continued running with all his might when the echoing sounds of footsteps assaulted his ears. He took deep breaths as he plunged blindly into the rocky tunnels, hoping against hope to find his teammates soon. 

_**HINATA'S POV**_

Hinata closed her eyes and let her breathing still. She had just escaped what she could only describe as a slaughter, though she pushed her troubled thoughts aside as her Byakugan finally caught sight of two people coming up a hallway to her left. She fought off what she could only describe as tiny men in her skull pounding against her brain with a hammer and nails. Pushing her pain to the side, she scanned the area quickly, trying to see if there were any openings hidden in the shadows, but the jutsu that was laced into the rock blocked her sight again, all she was getting was static. 

Hinata once again stilled her breathing and started forming hand seals. She concentrated on tightening her sight so that all that it would be able to pinpoint was her pursuers chakra flows. Suddenly like a switch being thrown, the two stood out among the surroundings, glowing with ethereal light in her mind. She slipped into a classic Hyuuga fighting position as the two started to circle her in the dark.

_**SAKURA'S POV**_

Sakura tightened her left hand glove as she stared in contempt at the three bodies heaped before her. They had hardly put up a fight, after all that flailing that they had done on the way done, she had expected a lot more out of them. She stood still and listened for a moment to determine if there were anymore enemies nearby. 

When she didn't hear anything she took a few steps and nudged the body closest to her, turning the man over with her foot. Sakura knelt down next to the dead man and dug her hands into the guy's pockets, trying to find something that would help her and her fellow Konoha-Nins against the surprisingly strong group.

_**KIBA'S POV**_

Kiba dropped down onto all fours as his five pursuers finally managed to corner him after their three minute chase through the maze that were called tunnels. He cursed under his breath at how worn down he was. His breathing was ragged and his heartbeat was erratic. His chakra reserves weren't doing too well wither.

Beside him Akamaru started growling in a low warning tone, the fur around his neck standing up threateningly. Seeing the men tighten their grips on their weapons, Kiba hastily reached into his leg holster and pulled out a soldier pill that he immediately popped into his mouth. 

Letting the wild feel of sudden power and stamina rush over him Kiba started making rough hand seals as he crouched lower, allowing the scent of the distant water and the scratchy feel of 

the hard stone beneath his hand to invade his senses. He gave his familiar a soldier pill too, then as if on cue, he and Akamaru charged toward their would-be executioners. 

_**KURENAI'S POV**_

Kurenai stopped in the middle of a small chamber and ducked behind one of the larger outcroppings of rock, sucking in her breath as her ankle gave a twinge of pain from hitting the tunnel floor so hard. Blocking out the pain for the moment she let her senses spread out to try to distinguish her attackers aura's from the faint one that the mountains themselves were emitting. Kurenai peeked out from behind the rock and concentrated on the men's footsteps instead when her initial plan didn't work. She squinted out into the darkness and started trying to judge the men's distances in her mind before mentally calculating how many meters away that they were. The shadowy shapes of her pursuers stepped hesitantly closer every second. Seven…Six… Five…Four… There! 

Kurenai's hands quickly flashed through the necessary signs. Dog, Serpent, Bird, Tiger. As the genjutsu apparently erased her body from the room, she vowed that she would make these men regret ever having the misfortune of falling down that hole with her. 

_**SHINO'S POV**_

Shino's eyes narrowed behind his glasses as he slipped into a Taijustu stance in the small space. The three men confronting him seemed to find that pleasing for some reason as they started to taunt him, circling him like sharks waiting for the feast. 

Shino blocked out the sounds of his obnoxious would be captors and started to silently get his small allies in position. The men were seconds away from pouncing when he himself launched his own attack. 

Shino didn't know what was more gratifying afterwards, the fact that he had correctly utilized such an advanced technique in less than one minute on multiple enemies, or the absolute look of shock and disgust on said enemies faces as they fell limply to the ground. 

_**JIRAIYA'S POV**_

Jiraiya huffed in irritation at the mob of seven that had remained behind in the chamber, apparently being as smart enough as him to escape the earth jutsu that had captured the rest of his comrades. Why was it he always gets the largest number of people to fight? He glanced around out of the corner of his eye, noting the twenty or so dead bodies already lying prostrate on the 

ground. Such a waste. He shook off the feeling and turned his attention back to the group that apparently intended to battle him. 

He smirked as the clumsy (If he did say so himself) men tried to get into some type of formation around him. Tried being the operative word. Jiraiya's smirk widened, these guys were no more trained ninja then he was handsome and rich. No, wait. That wasn't right. Jiraiya paused in mid stance to consider that sentence and two of the bolder guys took the opportunity to rush at him behind his back, only to get impaled by his hair. Jiraiya took great satisfaction in their tortured screams. Yep, he had awesome hair. But, apparently, the remaining five thieves didn't share his opinion as they started to slowly back away, looking at him in fear. 

Jiraiya struck a pose for a second and then proceeded to close the distance between him and the men, talking out loud about what fantastic techniques he was going to use on them. The men lumped in the corner looked on helpless as Jiraiya continued to talk relentlessly, still closing the precious little space that separated them from him. 

_**KAKASHI'S POV**_

Kakashi stared at the man impassively before him as the two moved through-out the chamber that they had ended up in. He found it internally hilarious that the man was apparently intending to take him on. He put up a textbook Taijustu hand (Or, in this case, book) block as the man executed a clumsy forward kick. His block had the fortunate effect of causing the man to lose his balance and go crashing to the ground, conveniently causing the man to crash face forward into the rocky pillars that the two fighters had been weaving through. Kakashi looked down at the bloody mess that used to be a human face and resisted the urge to sigh. He tucked away his book and proceeded to backtrack to his former location.

* * *

Naruto was becoming slightly panicked now; he had been traveling down this same tunnel in the dark, having taken care of his pursuers awhile back, and had lost all sense of time. He didn't know how long it had been since he had seen his friends but he was about to go mad if he didn't find them. He turned down another side passage and cursed. This tunnel route system just seemed to go on forever. 

Without really paying attention or thinking about his route, but at least knowing that he had to continue on, Naruto determinedly turned another sharp corner and stumbled in surprise as he ran smack dab into a solid body. 

* * *

All through-out the intricate tunnel network seven heads looked up in shock as a tremendous yell pounded against their ears. Finishing up their various tasks they each turned around and started running towards the source of the sound, all of them getting a bad feeling in the pit of their stomachs. 

'Naruto.' was the shared thought.

* * *

Naruto slipped into a defensive stance and eyed the cloaked man up and down. The man too got into a fighting stance and the two faced off against each other, weighing the others style and technique, looking for an opening. 

"Tell me where my friends are!" Naruto spat at the man, hoping he would answer. 

In classic villain style the man assessed him coolly out of darkness that masked his face but he didn't say anything.

Feeling frustrated at all the events that had happened today, Naruto charged towards the figure recklessly, hoping to end this fight quickly and get back to finding his teammates, but the guy turned out to be a much better opponent then the others he had fought against before, fluidly dodging the fist aimed at his head. 

Naruto used the momentum that he had built up to ricochet off of the other tunnel wall and hurtled himself back towards the guy again, but again he was dodged expertly and smacked onto the hard floor as his foe delivered a crushing spin kick to his side. 

Naruto frowned as he picked himself up. This guy was no ordinary fighter. Naruto wiped his blood covered cheek off and slipped into another Taijustu stance. The two started to circle each other again before rushing forward at the same time to restart the fight. Naruto peppered his enemy with blow after blow, not giving the guy time to react. He threw his last four shuriken and managed to pin his opponent against one of the walls. Naruto charged at the guy with a massive battle cry, determined not to give the prowler the option of escaping his clutches.

As his hand reached the other guy's face his opponent narrowly escaped being pounded into the stone by tugging his clothing free of his metal constraints and the hastily putting some distance between him and the enraged blond. I n the process of this Naruto's opponent's hood had fallen off, leaving his features exposed.

Naruto's blood ran cold as he got his first true look at who he was fighting. Glowing red eyes with three pinpoint circles stared back at him from a face that he hadn't seen in over a year. 

"Sasuke." He whispered, as he lowered his arm, the will to fight being sucked out of him as he looked at this ghost from his past.

* * *

AN:This information was taekn from various websites, so obviously, none of this information, or any named attacks, are mine

**Gouwan-****Strong Arm**

Gouwan is a Taijustu technique used by Haruno Sakura. Using the skills passed down by her teacher Tsunade, Sakura is able to utilize powerful strikes. Sakura will first build up a high amount of chakra to her fist and then release it in an instant. Its range is close, only up to five meters and it is an attack technique.

**Hakkeshou Kaiten****-****Eight Divination Palms of the Hand, Heavenly Spin**

Hakkeshou Kaiten is a Taijustu technique unique to the Hyuuga bloodline using the Jyuuken. Kaiten is a special technique passed down through the main family line. Kaiten takes advantage of several of the unique abilities of the Byakugan eye. Byakugan gives the clan member an almost complete 360 degree view of their surroundings. This allows the member to see all angles of attack.

If an attack is near, the clan member will release a large of amount of chakra from their tenketsu. The member then begins to spin like a top, creating a whirling vortex that can nullify almost any attack. It also has a close range of up to five meters and is mainly used for defense.

**Demonic Illusion: Tree Bind Death**

With this jutsu, the user can make themselves disappear, allowing them to approach their target unnoticed. Once completed, a tree and roots will grow at the target's feet and restrict their movements. Once the opponent believes that they are captured, the user can then appear above their opponent from the tree's trunk and kill the target. In the Kurama clan filler arc of the anime, this jutsu seems to be quite versatile, with a wide range of variations on the standard nature theme. In addition to the disappearing and tree-growing effects of the jutsu, the user can produce flowers, seedpods, vines and multiple trees. This is a B-ranked technique, with a short range of up to five meters, and it is supplementary to attacks. 

* * *

And there you have it. This is my first real attempt at doing the fight scenes. Did you like it? Was it too confusing? Too long? I really need feedback on this. Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks again for reading.KG

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

**AN:** Hey everyone. So sorry for the delay between the last chapter and this one. Various real life situations pooped up that I had to deal with. But now I should have ample (or more at least) time to write, so hopefully there won't be such a delay with chapter fifteen. Let's hope anyway.

* * *

I'd also really like to extend a heartfelt thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed the story so far. I really appreciate it. It means so much to me, so thanks I guess.

F.Y.I. -This chapter references back to chapter's Four, Five, and Thirteen. Chapter numbering wise.

And with that, Enjoy.

**The Lessons a Hokage Needs to Know **

**Chapter Ten- An Avenger's Recollections**

Sasuke felt his eyes widen as an inhuman claw stopped inches from his face. He felt the hot liquid fire that was the red chakra encasing Naruto licking at his face as he pressed his back even more firmly into the bark of the tree that he was pinned against. He almost imagined that he could feel the malicious intent of that frightening mass of power as it was absorbed back into Naruto's body.

Sasuke watched as Naruto collapsed from the effort of expending that great amount of power and a voice in the back of his mind couldn't help but wonder what kind of damage that amount power would wreak on the body and mind.

'Nothing good.' Whispered the voice before he viciously clamped down on the emotions he was experiencing.

'This is not the time.' He tried to reassure himself as he watched his former teammate slipping closer to unconsciousness.

Sasuke watched on, feeling petrified as Naruto shouted at him to leave before collapsing bonelessly onto the leaf littered forest floor. He stared impassively at the prone figure for a second, wrestling with his basic instincts of kill or be killed before shaking his head.

'Leave? But where to?' The voice in the back of his head wondered. He clamped down on that thought immediately too.

Squinting because of the massive pain in his arms and face, Sasuke took one more look at the prone figure before him before turning sharply on his heels and fleeing away from the scene. Leaving a very obvious, very bloody trail in his wake.

* * *

Hours later Sasuke collapsed from pure exhaustion. He felt his head swim as his legs involuntarily gave out beneath him. Maybe he passed out. He would never know, but the next thing he remembered was breathing in the musty scent of decaying vegetation. He tried to get his mind to focus but couldn't latch onto any one thought in particular.

He lay there on the ground a minute with his eyes closed, trying to center himself so that he could piece together the sequence of events for the day. He had been following the trail of the Akatsuki, had run into Naruto and then…and then…

Unbidden, an image of the thing that Naruto had transformed into flashed before his eyes. His body gave an involuntary shudder. Logically he had known for years that Naruto had had the spirit of the Nine-tailed fox sealed inside of him. But to actually come face to face with that monstrous power…

Sasuke faintly heard the snap and crackle of twigs to the side of him and suddenly the memory of the rest of the events of the day clicked violently into place. Naruto had let him go and subsequently collapsed; he had run even further into the forest, and now…almost automatically, honed instincts were sending alarm bells into Sasuke's brain, telling him that at the moment he was in real, supreme danger and was there were urging him to do something about it. In reaction to his instincts he made an effort and finally managed to slide one of his eyes partially open. He regretted the action almost immediately, his eye-lids felt like they were made of lead, and his brain felt like it was being squeezed with a juicer.

After what seemed like an eternity he finally registered what he was looking at. A hazy orange glow was hanging over the tree line, slightly obscuring the landscape, erasing the distinctive edge that the world usually had.

'Haze'… he pondered in his mind. Then both eyes snapped open and almost before his mind had caught up to his body's intentions, he forced himself to move, though not without feeling twinges of extreme pain spread throughout his muscles at the sudden movements he was making.

He managed to slowly get to his knees and finally looked over the tree-tops to see that the world around him was literally engulfed in fire. All around him the forest was burning and he was boxed in with no way to get out.

Sasuke crawled over to the nearest tree and used the rough bark as leverage to haul himself unsteadily to his feet. As soon as he was upright and had looked very cautiously around he started formulating plans in his head about the best way to get out of the path of the destructive inferno.

The Uchiha had only taken two shaky steps forward before vertigo decided to force him down onto his knees again. As the world spun around him, Sasuke lost control of his stomache and violently expelled its contents onto the forest floor.

And while the Sharingan wielder was hunched, prostrate on all fours with his nose, eyes, and ears filling with the sight and smell and sound of charred wood, and gasping for breath with an acrid after taste in his mouth, Sasuke Uchiha heard the faint sound of footsteps approaching from somewhere in the forest. His body tensed and he tried to make the effort to grab something to use for a weapon but found to his horror that his body was no longer obeying the orders that his mind was sending it.

However, Sasuke _never_ gave up without a supreme fight, so against everything his body was telling him he once again struggled, and, after moment of overwhelming pain, managed to get his muscles to respond and got his knees again. Sasuke just stayed there in the position he had managed to climb into. His breath was coming even more rapidly and raggedly then before, and rivulets of sweat were running down his forehead, stinging his eyes and making his vision even more cloudy than it had been.

Once again, Sasuke crawled over to a tree and slowly, agonizingly slowly, or so it seemed to his speed trained mind, began digging his fingernails into the bark, visibly leaving impressions in the tree as he miraculously got to his feet. And once again he only managed two or three feeble steps away from the steady post before he found himself inevitably crashing back down to the ground.

After all the exertion that he had forced upon his body ,Sasuke could only just lay there, bleeding and broken, in the burning twilight, turned over onto his back helplessly, staring forlornly into the smoky canopy with dawning realization after all his useless and pointless attempts to save himself.

"I'm going to die." He choked out quietly and got a lungful of ash for his trouble.

'Well it's only justice. You've pushed yourself too far.' Said the voice that had always lingered in the back of his mind, and for the first time in years he didn't even attempt to silence it.

As his liquid black eyes slid shut again, he could only hope and pray that the approaching person would make his demise as simple and painless as possible.

The last things he heard before surrendering his consciousness completely were the heavy thud as somebody jumped from one of the trees to land by his turned head and the sharp inhalation of breath that was classically associated with uttermost surprise.

* * *

Coming back into wakefulness was an experience that Sasuke hadn't been anticipating doing again, so when his eyes gradually opened and he found himself looking up into a dark, clear starry sky he passed through a moment of disorientation before going on to feel nothing short of heart stopping surprise because:

One, he was still _alive_ so far as he could tell,which, given how long he must have been at the mercy of the person who had found him, meant that either the person didn't know who he was. 'Unlikely.' He dismissed this thought immediately. Or that the person didn't want to kill him for some strange reason. 'I'll just have to hope that it's the latter one.'

The second reason he was surprised was because he wasn't feeling any pain. And given how much abuse he had just put his body through, this thought was even more incredible than finding out that he was still alive had been.

Deciding that he had had enough of trying to work out this puzzle on the cold, hard ground, Sasuke discreetly started twitching various body parts and started slowly testing the muscles to see if he could move them and found to his delight that they were once again responding to the commands that his brain was sending them.

'Good. Alright then. Let's just see who…' He thought as he made to sit up. Just as he raised his hand to give himself leverage he found it pressed roughly back into the ground and a shadow blanketed his newly healed eyes.

"Don't you dare move Sasuke Uchiha." hissed a voice close to his ear and Sasuke froze up as the person moved into his line of vision. The Godaime Hokage, and current Slug sannin, Tsunade. Sasuke remained frozen, looking at the unexpected visitor, hoping with everything in him that he did not somehow incur her famous, quick-tempered wrath.

"Someone really did a number on you." Sasuke thought he heard Tsunade mutter as the woman once again gathered green chakra around her hand and started probing and poking his limbs.

"So who did this to you?" The blonde asked her unwitting patient as she continued her methodical ministrations.

Sasuke just turned his head to the side, making his refusal to answer her question very clear. The less he said in this situation the better. He was completely at her mercy after all.

"Well?!" She asked again. This time with an edge to her voice and an extra hard jab to his exposed stomache to help him come up with the answer.

"Naruto." He said quietly after another moment or two of repeated jabs and silences.

The Godaime's head shot up in complete surprise. She blinked owlishly at the trussed up Uchiha.

"_Naruto_? Naruto Uzumaki? And he let you go?" She asked in a speculative whisper.

Sasuke nodded his head as much as he was able from his position of being tied up on the ground. Tsunade's golden eyes widened and she shook her head and snorted.

"Well I never expected that." She knelt back down beside the boy's stomache and resumed her healing work.

"You had better tell me what happened." She ordered in a voice that would have made the mountains rush to obey her command.

And given that he was completely at her mercy Sasuke decided to err on the side of caution, and so he unfolded his tale, and watched in partial amusement as one of the most powerful women in the world's eye's and face got wider and more astounded the more he said.

* * *

"And that's how I got here." He concluded about half an hour later.

Tsunade stood back up and stretched the kinks out of her body when he was done with his tale.

"Incredible." She said after a moment of consideration.

Sasuke would have shrugged but the ropes binding his arms prevented much movement.

"Alright Uchiha. I have to take you back with me. And you don't get a choice in the matter."

And before Sasuke could even blink or contemplate what was going on, Tsunade had plunged a needle full of a fast acting sleep inducer into his leg.

And so, annoyingly, for the third time in one day the world dimmed and then disappeared altogether. But not before he had managed to get out a sleepy, haze induced thank you to the woman who had taken him hostage and consequently saved his life.

* * *

This time coming into consciousness wasn't as traumatic as the last time had been. He had been expecting to wake up again after all. What he hadn't expected was the location of his waking up. Sasuke looked up at the featureless brown ceiling that had been his first sight, then, after taking a moment to clear his head and centering himself (though still confident that anyone who might be observing him would think he was still asleep), used his peripheral vision to glance discreetly around his uncertain surroundings. His almost closed eyes met the same sight wherever they looked. All around him were dull stone walls of the same type that the ceiling was made out of, and no visible entries or exits anywhere. Wherever Tsunade had placed him, it had no windows, doors, or ventilation shafts of any kind, and the only light was a dim bulb burning above him and weakly shedding its light about the room. On the upside, he also didn't see anybody else in the, well, Sasuke mentally frowned, cell, was really the only way to describe the place he was currently situated in.

'So, if this is a cell, then…' Sasuke experimentally tried to prop himself up from the lumpy mat that he was lying on and found that he wasn't restrained in any way. 'Probably think that I can't escape.' Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the thought. 'That will be their fatal mistake.'

After examining that thought for awhile, Sasuke slowly shook himself out of his uncharacteristic daze, repositioned himself on the cold sleeping mat, and started stretching his tense muscles out, trying to work out days of abuse and toil from his limbs.

Just as he had finished aligning and exercising his calloused hands, his keen hearing picked up the sound of feet quickly marching down a stone corridor. Sasuke quickly lay back down and closed his eyes until they were mere slits. Perfect. For all intents and purposes, he was asleep and had been this entire time.

He watched blearily as a section of the wall in front of him seamlessly melted out of the apparently creaseless wall and hit one of the other walls loud enough wake up every inhabitant that had ever occupied this chamber.

Sasuke maintained his sleeping act as the door was subsequently reclosed and secured behind his visitor. He closed his eyes as said person stepped noisily over to where he was spread out.

He evened his breathing and went limp, maintaining the perfect illusion of deep and undisturbed sleep. Which was probably the only thing that saved him from irreversible spinal damage as he was unceremoniously hauled up by his torn shirt front and slammed roughly against the wall behind him.

Sasuke opened his black eyes and found himself literally face to face with the burning golden eyes of a very sleep deprived Hokage. Tsunade's manicured nails clenched harder around the bunch of clothing that she had latched onto. She dropped the pale shinobi after making sure that she had his full attention.

"Stop shitting around Uchiha." She spat at Sasuke. "Do you take me for an idiot? Your tricks won't work. We have you under three-hundred and sixty degree surveillance with twenty four hour monitoring, and the room is designed so that only one person can come and go, if you can even find the door of course, that happens to change location every two hours." The Godaime said nonchalantly as she knelt and started scrimmaging around in the case that she had brought inside the room with her.

Sasuke looked at the woman in front of him and decided not to fight the fact that he would probably have to get used to the kind of behavior that she was currently displaying.

* * *

And he did. Everyday, at different intervals (though he couldn't be quite sure as he had no clock and no sense of time this deep beneath the Earth) the Hokage, in various levels of either sleep deprivation, drunkenness, or pure dishevelment, would walk through a different wall, drop off food and drink, check on his health a bit, (she did tend to slam him into walls a lot) then walk right back out again, with out telling him anything.

And between all these visits Sasuke would sit for hours trying to puzzle out where the cameras stationed in the room might be, and barring that he would stretch and mediate, or run his hands along the walls trying to find the exits to the room, manually and with the Sharingan. It actually got to be a vey dreary existence after awhile, one he was sure would drive him to complete insanity before long.

This was the scene that Tsunade walked in on exactly four weeks to the day after the Uchiha heir had been placed into the cell. She set down her carry case and looked at the pale man sympathetically.

"Going a little stir crazy?" She asked the obviously bored man rhetorically.

Sasuke looked up from the wall he was leaning against and nodded morosely. It had gotten to the point where he didn't even try to hide his thoughts anymore. He was just that isolated and bored.

Tsunade smirked at him, a dangerous glint in her eyes. "Well I've got some good news then kid."

She handed him a wrapped sandwich (peanut butter and jelly _again_)and a thermos of water before sitting against one of the walls across from him and watching him tear reluctantly into the unappetizing meal.

Sasuke looked up at the woman after gagging on the first couple of bites. It unnerved him when the Hokage turned her eyes on him like that. Sasuke made his way through the sandwich and had finished off half of the water before his patience, already stretched to the breaking point over the last month, snapped completely.

"Well?" He said harshly. "Are you just going to sit there and watch me eat, or are you going to tell me this good news?!"

Tsunade raised an eyebrow, but otherwise didn't give any other reaction to his outburst. When she spoke to the man again her voice was calm and collected.

"I just thought that I would give you a chance to finish lunch first." She said coolly. "However, if you really want to know then I guess I should tell you." Tsunade paused and looked at Sasuke again, her brow furrowed and with a questioning glint to her amber orbs.

Sasuke shifted uncomfortably against the cold stone wall and finished off the rest of the water in his flask just to avoid thinking about that look. However, a sudden heavy sigh coming from that side of the room caught his attention. He looked up to see Tsunade giving him a thorough search with her eyes.

"What to do with you Sasuke Uchiha?" She questioned so softly that Sasuke's ears almost didn't catch the whispered question at all.

Tsunade stood up suddenly and patted herself down. She didn't look in Sasuke's direction as she voiced her next question.

"Do you know how much trouble it is having you still alive?"

Sasuke choked on his water. He hadn't been expecting that question at all. Tsunade ignored his reaction and started to collect her things.

When she was at the exit she looked back at the prone man.

"I'm to have a meeting with all the other Hokage's. In two week's time." She explained to the gasping man. "You will be accompanying me on the journey. We'll let them sort this out."

Sasuke made no other reaction than to lower his head but inside (deep, deep inside) he was trembling like a scared deer. Tsunade's decision was tantamount to throwing him to the wolves without a stick. He stayed the way he was long after Tsunade's muffled footsteps had faded into the distance behind him.

The next week or two were an absolute blur to Sasuke. Tsunade had him sedated, shackled and under guard the entire trip that they had to take to the meeting that the Hokage's were having. He could vaguely recall a bumpy and uncomfortable ride in a wagon over torn up dirt roads and a blur of green and blue whenever his fuzzy mind caught a glimpse of the outside scenery, but for the most part the whole, embarrassing, trip was spent looking at the insides of his eyelids or listening to a revolving repetition of silent arguments in his mind.

* * *

"Alright you, get up!"

Sasuke vaguely felt himself being roughly hauled to his feet and thrown to the ground, but hard as he tried he couldn't seem to find the strength to open his eyes and look at the foul person who had dained to handle his so roughly.

"What's wrong with im' eh?" Said a rough country voice before someone lobbed a swift kick at his side. There was a nasty cracking sound in the air followed by Sasuke letting out all the air that was in his lungs in pain. Sasuke moaned unconsciously and the group of people surrounding him laughed cruelly.

"Aw look. We hurt him. Little crybaby. Huh." Said one of his watchers in an unsympathetic voice. Sasuke was once again hauled to his feet and suddenly hands were around his arms. There was another crack as two of the men twisted his left arm behind his back.

"Whoops." Said a third voice with in a low, mocking tone. "Guess we broke the little baby's arm." And he was drooped to the hard ground where he hit his head against the hard floor. He felt blood start to trickle slowly down his face.

Again the group of men broke into laughter.

Sasuke let out another low groan and wished that he could open his eyes. He struggled to leave his subconscious, but found himself unable to do so. It seemed that he would have to content himself with wishing for the men's death as they had their way with him.

"Ahh look, I think he's trying to say something." Said a fourth voice. Calloused hands grabbed him back up for a third time and to Sasuke's internal alarm he suddenly felt two hands around his neck, squeezing ever tighter as the crowd surrounding the pair started cheering and taunting his strangler on.

Sasuke gathered up all the will power that he had left and thought he managed to choke out the equivalent of something along the lines of stop and I'll kill you. His mangled words had the effect of angering his abusers even more. His head collided with a wall with a sickening splat sound.

"What was that?" breathed the man who was restraining him with his alcohol laced breath. "What was the little baby saying? Gonna kill us huh?" The man said tauntingly. Someone came up from the side of the group and slapped him hard across the cheek.

"That'll fix the baby. You know toddlers, you just have to be firm and discipline them when they get outta hand." Each word was punctuated by another blow to his body. His legs, his torso, his arms, his face. All were punched, kicked, slapped and hit.

Sasuke felt his anger growing. Suddenly at the last punch it was like something in him finally snapped and he felt the fuzziness flooding from his body as somewhere from inside him his repressed chakra exploded and started to purge whatever he had been given out of his system.

With the restoration of his chakra he suddenly found himself able to think and see. He suddenly snapped his eyes open without warning and found himself looking into the pox-marked face of a ninja from one of the other five nations. The man took a hasty step back with Sasuke's startling awakening.

"So it really is him..."One of the men said cautiously from the back. Sasuke quickly turned his head around and glared in that direction, curiosity over the sudden change in the room stealing through him, and as one the group on that side of the room took hasty and fright filled steps back.

"His eyes, look at his eyes!" Said one of the them hysterically. "Red like blood. Just like blood."

"Shut up!" The taller ninja next to him elbowed the man, effectively leaving the room completely silent.

'Ah, so that's the reason for the change in the room,' Sasuke thought, satisfied. It was gratifying to be able to have that kind of power, strike that kind of fear through people, even when half defenseless and beat up.

"Alright boys, break it up." All head's twisted around to the where the low, musical voice had originated from. The assembled men found themselves looking at the serious face of a rather sinister looking Tsunade.

"Shit." All the ninja scattered faster than Sasuke had ever seen a room clear. Suddenly the two Konoha residents were the only two human bodies left. Tsunade looked faintly amused at the others behavior, though she quickly stowed the look when she approached the fallen Uchiha.

"They were the welcoming party." Tsunade said without preamble as she knelt down in front of the bloody man and started assessing his wounds for the second time in as many months.

"Enjoy the ride?" She asked the silent man as she produced some medical wrapping from her pack and started to bandage up his bleeding forehead.

Sasuke grunted as Tsunade finished her work and tightened the medicinal cloth one last time to make sure the bandage was putting enough pressure on the cut to stop the bleeding.

"Your meeting with the Hokage's is tomorrow morning." Tsunade informed the silent man.

Sasuke looked up from the floor for the first time since the older kunoichi had entered the cell that he was being kept in.

"Tomorrow?" He asked in a voice raspy from disuse.

Tsunade nodded her head as she stood back up.

"Yes. I suggest you get some rest before then. Someone will come in the morning to escort you to the meeting" And the slug sannin walked out of the room without a backward glance, leaving an apprehensive man behind her.

* * *

The next day Sasuke found himself cuffed and being escorted down to where the world's leaders were currently meeting. As he walked (stumbled because of the restraints around his ankles) down the unobtrusive hallways he could practically feel the hostility that was being directed his way. The glares were bad, the mutterings were worse. And the fact that his guard was not looking, let alone talking to him was setting his nerves on end. This situation was everything a shinobi feared and heard horror stories about in the academy.

Soon enough he found himself roughly shoved through a door and staring five Hokage's, new and old, in the face.

What commenced in that room over the next five hours (it would later be said) was one of the most ambitious political meetings to ever occur in the history of the hidden villages. To Sasuke however, it was a lesson in how many ways that you can think up to torture and kill a person. How he emerged from that room still alive, with all limbs intact, and a brand new mission that not only included letting him roam free, but also undercover, he could only later attribute to Tsunade's political skills. On days when he was more placid he would thank his lucky birth sign that the other four Hokage's seemed to be so scared of Tsunade's anger (and famous building destroying techniques) that they seemed to listen to her, even in her apparent drunken stupor.

Which, Sasuke reflected as he looked at Naruto, was exactly how he had found himself in this situation. After being released he had wandered the countries and wandering it looking for evidence of the various jinchuuriki's that the major hidden villages had produced, before accidentally running into and subsequently hooking up with one of the bands of roaming thieves after being asked, (more like forcefully instructed), to by the Hokage after the situation had first come to his attention and then hers. The last thing he had expected in all that was to run into any of his former …associates… was probably the correct word to say here.

So as Sasuke looked at an enraged Naruto and dodged his recklessly furious attacks he felt nothing short of extreme shock and chagrin.

* * *

I know this chapter probably wasn't the chapter that everyone was hoping to read, but there is a reason I put it in here. Don't worry, everything picks up again in the next chapter, though I make no promises as to when it will actually be up. Till then I hope everyone enjoys their summer vacations. KG.

Oh, and I leave you with these in case your interested. Ciao.

**Story Stats:**

(As of chapter thirteen)

**Words:** 41,123

**Reviews:** 69

**Hits: **14,995

**C2's:** 3

**Faves:** 28

**Alerts:** 60

**Most read chapter:** Chapter one

**Least read chapter:** Chapter eleven

* * *


End file.
